Stop and Stare
by cityofsizzy
Summary: After some years of bonding and peace with their new family, Simon and Isabelle find their hands full with even more than they could ever imagine. With fluff, darkness and even some *sexual tension*, the couple tries to work through everything with the help of their close friends. But everyone knows there's not much you can do when it comes to fate. (a few years after CoHF & EHC)
1. Forever Be In Love

**Note: This first chapter takes place before the ending of EHC.**

**Read the authors' note for more information to hopefully answer your lingering questions!**

**...**

It was only ten thirty in the morning, yet Isabelle and Simon were both exhausted. They had been up for three hours after getting a great night's sleep, but felt like they hadn't gotten any sleep at all. With two toddlers as your alarm clock and daily workout, it was hard to keep up with them and still have energy for the rest of the day's mandatory activities. That Sunday, in early April, Jace and Clary had called everyone for a fancy brunch in their new flat.

The twins, for some reason, were extra grumpy today, and both Simon and Izzy were weary of how they would act during a long, sit down, meal, with nothing to do but talk. And they could barely even talk yet, so how things would go, they did not know (haha, it rhymes).

"What is it with everyone and last minute parties and stuff?" Simon muttered sleepily as he opened the car door for Izzy and helped her buckle Layla into her carseat. "Magnus and Alec called us when they first-"

Isabelle suddenly perked up as the realization hit her. "Got engaged! By the Angel, Simon, I think they're engaged!"

Simon blinked and frowned in confusion. "Alec and Magnus are already married-"

"I'm talking about Clary and Jace!" As soon as the car door was closed, Izzy spun around and threw herself into Simon's arms. He wasn't expecting the hug, but was able to quickly catch her and return it due to his fast reflexes. "They're getting married." Izzy said dreamily.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because they're getting married!" She squealed excitedly. "I'm going to be an aunt." Izzy backed up and began sniffling and fanning her eyes with her hands like she was trying to hold back tears.

Simon shook his head and his frown deepened. "Okay, first of all: no, they're not having a baby, and second of all: can we wait until we get there to actually know what is going on before you freak out?"

Isabelle's eyes were wet, but she was still smiling and nodding her agreement. "Sure." She squeaked out. When they climbed into the front seats of the car, she leaned back to look at the twins and sang out, "You guys are finally going to have cousins!"

Simon put the key into the ignition, but let out a loud groan and dropped his head to the steering wheel, completely and utterly done with the situation. "I think you need some sleep, Iz."

"No, I think _you _need sleep. You're the one who's trying to sleep on the wheel. May I remind you how dangerous that is, Simon? You are driving your children and your fiance; shame on you!" Izzy tried to sound stern, but on her last sentence, her voice broke, and a round of giggles erupted from her. However, after realizing how wrong it was to laugh at a comment like that, she stopped abruptly and covered her mouth with her hand. "Wait, why am I laughing? You're right. I do need more sleep."

…

Isabelle had been correct about Clary and Jace's possible engagement. She and Simon were the first people at the brunch, which is surprising, considering how many extras they have to bring along with them, but Isabelle made sure to go right over to Clary and ask her straight up if she and Jace were getting married. The answer was: "YAS."

"ITOLDYOU." Izzy shouted, whilst tackling the redhead. When she let go, her face was beaming with happiness, and her eyes bright. "When is the big day?"

"Shhh!" Clary shushed her, not wanting to spoil the surprise as other family members walked into the room. "We're still figuring it out. He just popped the question last night over dinner, so…" She began to jump and squeal excitedly and Isabelle decided to join in as well as take this as an opportunity to release her own happiness. "I can't wait!" Clary whispered. "I mean, it's going to be perfect. It _has _to be perfect. Just like my mom's and Luke's, and Magnus's and Alec's."

Izzy clasped her hand around Clary's and squeezed. "Well, what my mom learned from her wedding, is that there's only so much 'perfection' you can plan before the big day comes and then the experience is as perfect as you make it yourself." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Of course, friends and family will also make it wonderful."

A loud screech from one of the babies made them both turn around to see Kaden crawling on the floor in a mad search for Magnus, who seemed to be teasing him by hiding behind pieces of furniture.

"Crawl, crawl, crawl as fast as you can. You can't catch me because I'm the magical man." Magnus laughed as he leapt out from behind the drapes and ran to hide behind the couch. He lost his footing, though, and when he tried to jump over the couch, he tripped and went sprawling on the soft cushions.

Alec nearly choked on his wine when he saw this and began laughing so hard, his face turned red and he had to double over and gasp hard for air, "Man down!"

Izzy and Clary started to laugh too, but not nearly as much as Alec. "Kaden, why don't you stand up and run after him?" Izzy told her son. He stood up and walked -more like wobbled- over to Clary, nearly falling against her legs.

"Clare!" Kaden continued to hug her even as she lifted him in the air and kissed him.

"Handsome boy! Look at your outfit! Oh, Calvin Klein jumper -cute." Clary always seemed more animated when talking to the twins, and Izzy loved watching the facial expressions she conjured up to make them smile.

"Mama!" Kaden reached for Izzy, his hands opening and closing until she finally came over and took him from Clary. He started whining a little bit though, and Izzy frowned at the unhappy state he was in.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden, bud?" She ran her hand over his hair and then hugged him closer to her, hoping he would feel better with all the affection. It didn't work. Kaden started crying, loudly, and no amount of soothing words would calm him down. He seemed too tired to really have or do anything -even if he wanted it.

Simon walked into the dining room with Jocelyn and Layla by his side. "And there's the baby you're looking for. He was in such a good mood this morning. Now, I think he needs a nap."

Layla squirmed in Jocelyn's arms until she was turned around and facing her. "Mama."

"Yeah, baby. Can you say 'grandma'?" Jocelyn asked.

"Mama." Layla repeated.

Jocelyn laughed, squeezing her against her body and kissing her head gently. "Okay, that's good enough for me."

Izzy came hustling over to them with a screaming Kaden in her arms and an exasperated tone set over everything about her. "Clary said I could -should use the guest room to put Kaden down," She lowered her voice and raised an eyebrow, "because you know, their room is just a bit messy from their own little engagement celebration-oh, hi, Jocelyn! I totally didn't see you there!" Izzy looked totally caught by surprise, and an embarrassing, red blush was beginning to creep up her neck. "I'm just going to go put Kaden down...yeah, I'll be right back."

Simon followed Isabelle as she entered the hallway and then went in search of the guest room.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling, as if nothing Isabelle had just said mattered. "When I have this little girl with me, nothing else matters." She cooed to Layla, who giggled and dropped her head onto her chest, "Mama!"

**...**

It only took about seven minutes to get Kaden down, but once Isabelle and Simon were coming out of the guest room, they heard Layla throwing a fit-more like throwing herself on the floor whilst crying.

Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the only other people in the room, Luke and Maia. "What appears to be going on here?"

A dark red blush was starting to fill in both Maia's and Luke's cheeks, "Jocelyn went to the bathroom and told us to watch Layla."

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes us..." Maia added on unhelpfully.

Izzy bent down and picked her daughter up, feeling her heart melt at the pained cries she was letting out. When Layla put her hands on Izzy's chest, she noticed that they were sticky with something warm and wet-"By the Angel, she's bleeding!" Layla's palms were scarlet with the substance, and it was trickling onto the back side of her hands and all over Izzy's dress.

Simon's eyes widened at the sight and he immediately went to go examine his daughter's hands, cringing whenever she screamed with pain. "There are glass shards in her hands."

"Raziel." Isabelle cursed under her breath as she hurried over to the bathroom, holding Layla's hands in a way so that they wouldn't drip blood onto the clean floors.

Simon followed her, stopping Clary on the way to ask for tweezers and rubbing alcohol.

"There should be some in the bathroom, but why?" She asked, bright eyes glazing over with concern. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head, not wanting to put a damper on this good day. "Just a little accident; everything should be fine, though."

**...**

"I leave you with Daddy for ten minutes, and this is what happens. You just can't stay out of trouble, baby." Izzy tried to keep a calm tone for Layla, who kept squirming and whimpering each time a cloth soaked with alcohol was pressed to her damaged hands. Getting the glass out of her hands had been the worst; she screamed and cried and tried to pull away, but it had to be done, no matter how much it hurt Izzy and Simon to cause her pain.

"She wasn't with me when it happened, Iz. Luke and Maia were watching her and then we walked in and she was throwing what we thought was a temper tantrum." Simon handed Izzy another cloth as she dropped the blood soaked other into the sink. "Turned out she just had some glass in her hands."

"Did you see where it came from?" Isabelle asked him, not looking up from the cuts.

Simon shrugged. "No, but I'm guessing something glass fell."

"No shit, Sherlock." Izzy grumbled under her breath. "I appreciate you trying to make us laugh, but maybe no jokes about your one year old daughter's cuts." She dropped the other cloth into the sink and moved out of the way so that Simon could apply the bandages.

Layla was no longer crying, but now whimpering and when Simon was done, he picked her up and kissed both of her hands, "All better?"

She didn't say anything, just held her arms out for Izzy instead.

"Oh, okay." Simon said, feigning the hurt in his voice. "I see how it is." He waited for Izzy to finish cleaning up the mess they had made in the bathroom and then handed Layla to her, keeping his hand on her waist. "Do you want me to put her down? She seems kind of..."

Izzy shook her head. "I'll just let her fall asleep on me. I feel bad because she was kind of traumatized already today."

Simon nodded and then leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her jaw. "Suit yourself."

**...**

When they walked back into the dining room, everything was set up and people were serving themselves. Clary was the first to notice Simon and Izzy and after she did, everyone else did as well.

"Ohmygod!" Clary made her way over to Layla and gasped when she saw the bandages on her hands. "What happened?"

"Not sure. I think there's some glass lying around your apartment, though." Simon said softly. He didn't want her to be too worried about Layla, not on this special day. "Were you and Jace going to tell us something?"

Clary's face brightened at the reminder and suddenly, she forgot all about the glass and ran up to the front of the table where Jace was waiting for her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they shared one last look before turning to face their small audience, "We're getting married!"

"I KNEW IT-I mean, CONGRATULATIONS!" Isabelle shouted.

More hugs, kisses and congratulations were shared and for the next forty minutes, the engagement and wedding plans were all everyone talked about during the brunch. Everyone was so happy for the couple, although there were some snide comments about doing it so young.

"Oh, hush up, Mom. You got married when you were eighteen. I'm turning nineteen by the end of the summer." Clary shot back lightly, not trying to be rude. Her mother smiled back, warmth exuding from her bright green eyes.

"I know, sweetie. You're right. But, I do have a proposition for you." Jocelyn's expression suddenly lightened, and her whole face seemed to glow with excitement. "You should wear my dress!"

Luke nodded, his lips pulling up at the corners. "Your mother looked beautiful in it, and since you look just like her, I think it'll be gorgeous on you as well."

Clary blushed at the compliment, but still smiled sweetly at him. "We'll see. First, I have to see what Izzy is wearing to hear wedding so that we don't have, like, the same dress or anything."

Izzy looked down at the engagement ring on her finger that Simon had proposed with over a year ago. It still was shining the same as it did when he had first presented it, and was still as beautiful. The twins were growing everyday, and the more they did grow, the easier things got for them, so hopefully by the fall or maybe even the summer, they would be able to have a nice ceremony. Now, it was just too much to stress over with their hands already full with the twins.

"When are you guys even going to get married?" Jace asked curiously. "I mean, Iz, you've been wearing that ring for a while now..."

Robert cleared his throat, obviously trying to prevent such a thing. "There's no rush."

"Yes, they're still young. They've got time." Maryse agreed. "Just because they already have two kids-"

Izzy gasped, "Mom! Our babies have nothing to do with the wedding." She carefully shifted Layla in her arms so instead of cradling her, her head resting on her shoulder. Soft breaths were brushing against Izzy's neck, and the baby's eyelids were fluttering as she dreamt. "And don't call them 'kids'. They're my babies; I don't accept them growing up quite yet."

Isabelle's parents glanced at each other briefly and then began to chuckle quietly. She honestly didn't care if they were laughing at her; at least they were getting along.

Simon came back from where he was talking to Jordan and sat down next to Izzy. She noticed the half empty glass of wine in his other hand, "Simon, are you drunk? It's not even midday!"

"I promise you, Iz, I've only had a few sips. It's not like I can have that much anyway, what with being a vampire and all." He touched her cheek lightly, and the frown instantly erased from her features and smoothed into a grin of pleasure. "You look beautiful. Even with blood on you."

She giggled. "Yeah, I forgot to clean it off. Angel knows it probably wouldn't have come off anyway, though." Layla stirred at the sound of their voices so close to her, and she let out a rough, whiny sigh, that signaled her waking. "Okay, before she wakes up as Godzilla, do you want to do me a favor and put her in the guest room with Kaden? Hopefully, she'll go back to sleep."

He nodded and gently took Layla from her, trying really hard to not disturb her. "I'll be right back." Simon stood up, but before he left Izzy, he leaned down and pressed a long, lingering kiss on her lips that, normally, would have made him push her against a wall or onto the nearest furniture and-

"Simon." She breathed against his lips. "Go before she wakes up. Or before I claw your clothes off in front of our family."

**...**

"Are you feeling better, little one?" Simon asked Kaden as his eyes blinked open. "You slept for two hours and missed the whole party."

Kaden rolled away from his dad and nearly knocked into Layla, who was still sleeping. He groaned, but kept his eyes closed and the only way to know he was awake was the partial frown on his lips. "It's time to get up, Kade." Simon tried again. He sighed when Kaden scooted further away and burrowed deeper under the blankets, but he took this as an opportunity to tickle him and actually wake him up. Too bad Kaden wasn't a morning person. Not that it was still morning, he just hated waking up. And he was having none of it. The second Simon started tickling him, he started whining and crying.

There was a creak of floorboards and then Izzy was right there, on the other side of the bed, glaring at Simon. "What did you do to him?" She briskly pushed Simon away and picked Kaden up, holding him against her chest. "Did Daddy piss you off?" Kaden's cries grew silent as Izzy sat down on a chair in the corner and began to rock him. "Shh, you can go back to sleep if you want to."

Of course, Kaden gave Izzy no trouble. She was his absolute favorite person in the world and even if she didn't give him what he wanted, he wouldn't have a meltdown like he probably would with Simon.

When Simon looked away from Izzy and Kaden, he saw that Layla's eyes were open and watching him intently. "Hi, princess." He cooed, smiling broadly. "Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

She smiled at him and giggled as he bent down to give her a quick peck. "You wake up happy, while your brother is just grumpy, grumpy, grumpy all day, everyday."

There was a knock on the bedroom door but before Izzy or Simon could move to answer it, Jace ducked inside. "There you guys are." He looked at Izzy, "Clary and I are going out to a movie, so do us a favor and lock up when you're gone."

Simon looked confused for a second. "Is everyone gone?"

Jace shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Alec and Magnus snuck into the other guest room about twenty minutes ago, and I'm too scared to go check and see if they're still in there..." He squinted his eyes, seeming to be deep in concentration. "I'm pretty sure they are." Jace shook his head again and then breathed in deeply. "I think I can do it, actually. I'll man up on the way there."

Simon laughed. "Okay, so you're a big boy now. Go enjoy yourself."

…

Later that night, Isabelle and Simon were laying on their living room couch together, trying not to fall asleep in the middle of their conversation. "I'm excited for them. They've been in love since the very beginning; the whole thing was inevitable." Izzy said sleepily. She was so used to on or against Simon, that the position they were in only made her more tired. Her head rested on his still chest, and his arms circled her waist, hands occasionally moving up her shirt to smooth over the knots of her spine, and massage the tension around her shoulder blades.

"I agree." He murmured back, eyes half closed. Izzy's were already closed, and had been for the past fifteen minutes. Something that was sitting in the back of his mind all day since the incident with Layla rose to the surface and spilled out before he could stop it, "I've been wondering...how come Layla's hands didn't heal right away if she's part vampire?"

Izzy lifted her head up to stare right at him, seemingly as struck with the realization as much as he had been all day. There was no positivity in her eyes, but she offered up her best answer anyway, "Maybe because she's only part vampire and you need to be fully vampire for that to be a special trait to have."

Simon nodded and felt his body swarm with relief. He didn't know why he had been so worked up over the fact, but accepted Izzy's answer as a huge relief to his stress. Right now, everything was great. The twins were healthy, Izzy was healthy, and nothing was too hard. Simon was going to go out and find a job, although Izzy's shadowhuntering brought in enough to support, he felt as though he should he doing his own share. Glancing down at the engagement ring on her finger, a nice, warmth spread through him and Simon started to smile at the thought of tying the knot. Even though now, marriage wasn't a necessity, and they already had everything they needed, it was something that they had wanted with each other for a long, long time. They'll be together for a _long, long time_, so why not celebrate that?

…

**I actually did not know how to end this chapter, but I did and I feel like it's really weak but...just go with it!**

**I hope you liked this. It obviously is not EHC, but I kind of now have an idea for an actual sequel, rather than just oneshots, so I am excited to see how it goes from here.**

**Oh yeah, the rest of the story from now on, will actually take place after the ending of EHC, so don't worry. This was just a filler chapter. Let's think of it as a flash back, shall we?**

**Next chapter will be up in two weeks because I am going somewhere for two weeks, and I will not have access to my computer or internet, so yeah...sorryyyyy**

**But, I hope you liked this and will continue reading.**


	2. Harboring A Secret Center

**yay! More fanfiction!**

**this chapter is long, and I feel like there isn't really any action, mostly just...whatever.**

**I guess I'm not really making you want to read it, but yeah, there are some Clary and Simon moments if you're into that! Eww, not sexual or romantic scenes; I'm a sizzy shipper, not a clamon shipper incase you have not noticed.**

**Anyway, this chapter takes places three years, five months and one day after the twins' birth (I love my preciseness, don't you?) and stuff **_**has **_**happened with the other couples-mainly clace because they're the only other couple I put in this chapter- but you will read more malec and jaia in this story soon, I promise. Well, only if you want more. I'll focus only on sizzy if they really mean that much to you :)**

**okay, enough with the boring a.n.**

**YoU cAn ReAd NoW**

**another a.n. at the end :P**

**_…_**

_"The ins and outs and ups and downs of parenthood are likely to have you tangled up in knots. So let laughter be the best medicine because sometimes all you can do is laugh!"_

_**...**_

It wasn't often that Isabelle and Simon got to sleep in. They woke up at the usual time that the twins woke them up: seven thirty. But when they realized that both of their kids were still slumbering, they fell back against the pillows and gratefully back to sleep. Two hours later, the tired couple was jolted awake by a piercing scream of terror.

Panic immediately flared within Isabelle; never had they heard a scream so filled with fright or desperation. She flung off the covers and ran out of the bedroom, not checking to see whether Simon was following. Upon arriving in the nursery, he nearly mowed her over when she stopped in the doorway to survey the situation, "What's going on?"

Layla was huddled in one corner of her bed with a purple blanket gripped so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were white. Her eyes were wide and red rimmed, which was usually the only case when she had recently been crying. Kaden was sitting up in his bed, dark hair tussled and eyes heavy with sleep. He didn't seem too interested in whatever was causing all the trouble with his sister, "Layla, be quiet." Kaden mumbled, bitterness lacing his slurred words.

Layla pointed at something tiny and dark on her covers, but from where Isabelle was standing, she couldn't see what it was that was causing the three year old to freak out.

"There's a spider!" She shrieked.

Izzy felt all her panic melt away as relief surges throughout her body. A smile began to curve her lips despite the obviously strikes state her daughter was in. "Just a spider? I thought somebody saw a ghost or something. Not that ghosts are that scary. I actually dated one before..." She started laughing a little at how panicked she had been when the scream woke them up. Layla, however did not find any of this funny and when the spider darted towards her, another loud scream ripped from her throat, forcing her to squish further into the corner she was already wedged into.

Simon couldn't sit back any longer; he came forward and scooped her out of the uncomfortable looking position and attempted to comfort her. "It's not hurting you, Lay. You're fine." He looked over at Izzy, who was creeping closer to the arachnid-eyeing the glossy, black body inching closer to where Layla had been crouched.

"Eww, Simon, the thing is gross." She recoiled in disgust, moving more towards Kaden. "You can go back to sleep, buddy." Izzy told him, whilst brushing back his hair.

Kaden shook his head, but still proceeded in flopping back over the pillows. "It's just a spider, Layla."

Layla turned her head against Simon's shoulder and glared at her brother. Her eyes were narrowed now, and the same fiery blaze that Isabelle sometimes got in her eyes when she was angry was now burning in Layla's; just as clear and mean.

"Shut up, Kaden!" She shouted just as Simon started asking Izzy something, "Hey, Iz, do you want to get the spider-Layla, don't shout at your brother!" He scolded her quite firmly.

Layla pouted, but nodded anyway.

"Umm..." Izzy crossed her arms over her chest chewed on her bottom lip. Sleep was still clouding her mind and it was still a little bit difficult to sort things out clearly. "I'm not touching that spider."

Simon rolled his eyes and set Layla down next to Kaden. "So you can kill a demon, but you can't kill a harmless spider?"

"Precisely." Izzy laughed. "Now do it."

Simon bent down with his hands outstretched, gently coaxing the slider onto his open palm. "See, the spider is nice, Layla." He picked it up and brought it over to the little girl. She began to squirm and hot tears rolled down her cheeks as Simon chuckled. "It's not even touching you, Layla!" He exclaimed.

Izzy groaned. "Simon, quit playing; can't you see that she's terrified?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why. It's not-OHMYGOD IT BIT ME." He screamed, flinging the thing off of him. The spider flew out of sight, but Simon didn't look twice; there was a large red bump forming on his hand and it seemed to be pulsing and pumping out blood and nasty, yellow goo.

Kaden and Layla both perked up at the sight, curiosity replacing the fear and exhaust etched onto their features. "Mommy, it got Daddy!" Layla cried.

Izzy grabbed Simon's hand, wincing at the swollen, sickly sight. "It's alright, baby. He's going to get better really fast."

Simon was swearing under his breath and his fangs kept sliding in and out, sometimes slicing his bottom lip. "Goddamn spider!" He spat. It seemed like there was more venom coming out with his words rather than coursing through him.

"Simon, I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear you cursing in front of our three year olds and then I am going to go make breakfast." Izzy held her hands out for the twins. "Come on guys."

"What about Daddy?" Kaden asked, clearly worried for his father. "He's hurt."

"He's going to be fine, Kade." Izzy promised.

Neither of the kids moved.

Izzy sighed. "I'll let you put the chocolate chips in the pancakes."

_**...**_

"You can't just eat whipped cream for breakfast, Layla." Isabelle said shortly as she watched Layla pile the white, fluffy substance all over her plate. She had poured an entire bag of chocolate chips into the pancake batter with the help of her brother but when the delicious morning meal was done cooking, she had refused to have any. Simon and Isabelle were noticing more and more often how picky of an eater she was becoming. Recently, the only thing they could get her to actually finish was a cup of blood, but for Izzy, it wasn't something she wanted to give her everyday.

"Can I have some blood, then?" Layla asked innocently. Kaden looked up at her over his own meal of chocolate chip pancakes.

Izzy folded her arms over her chest and frowned. "No, you may not."

Layla stuck a finger in her whipped cream mess and then licked it clean, her fangs glinting in the early morning sunlight drifting through the sliding glass doors. "Fine. I'll just eat this."

Izzy ground her teeth in frustration and furrowed her brows at her daughter in an unkind manner.

Soft footsteps sounded in the hallway outside of the doorway, getting louder and louder until Simon appeared in the kitchen beside Isabelle with his hand looking as good as new. He looked questioningly at Layla's interesting breakfast and started pointing, then decided to just give up when he realized that Izzy wasn't ready to give out some information about the situation.

"If your little princess doesn't eat something proper soon, I am going to flip my shit." Izzy leaned over the counter with her hands covering her face. Simon nodded and gently rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"Layla, please just try the pancake." He pleaded.

Layla leaned forward and roughly ripped a piece of pancake off of the platter sitting in the middle of the table. Her eyes narrowed at the tiny sliver before she just let go and popped it into her mouth. Her face contorted into look of disgust, but a few seconds later, the morsel had been swallowed and she reached for her cup of milk to wash the rest of it down.

Izzy gaped, surprise bumping out all the exasperation that had been there before. "You don't like it?"

Layla shook her head, face still pinched. "It's too sweet."

"That's weird, since you're the one who put all the chocolate chips in it." Isabelle walked past the counter and sat down next to Layla. Her hand was warm against Layla's cheeks as she cupped them and then brushed strands of dark hair out if her eyes. "If you eat some peaches with yogurt, I will give you some blood."

Layla's eyes brightened and she began to bounce around in her chair. "Please, please, please!"

Izzy sighed tiredly, feeling her heart sink at the realization of how much it took to bribe Layla and get her to do as asked. "When we go out to dinner with Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary tonight, you're going to eat what we have there, okay?"

Layla's brows furrowed as she pondered the request. The smile slipped off of her face, but she nodded anyway, hesitance clear in her tone when she spoke again. "Okay, Mommy."

Moments later as the twins were finishing up breakfast, Simon and Isabelle stood behind the kitchen counter, Isabelle cleaning up around the place as Simon drank his own breakfast. He set the now empty cup down in the sink and circled his arms around Izzy's waist before she could grab a sponge and start washing dishes. Her back connected with his chest and she felt instantly calmed; stress free in that one moment. She tilted her head back to rest against his shoulder and he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"How're you holding up?" Simon whispered as his hands lifted the hem of her shirt and went to settle over her stomach. His hands were cool against the warmth of her skin, but to Isabelle it felt familiar and almost painfully pleasant.

"Now, I feel great." She sighed, closing her eyes to live a little more in the moment. The flicker of a distant memory crept up behind her eyelids; when she was still pregnant with the twins and only showing a little bit, but still able to feel them move inside. Simon would hold her like this when she was exhausted with trying to keep up with all the loss of energy and morning sickness and stress of being so young with so many responsibilities already. He would kiss her and reassure her. Caress and massage all the sore spots on her body. Tell her that although things would be different, things would also be okay. Isabelle knew how luck she was and how she could not ask for a better love to care for her and their family. He had been right. Everything did change, but everything was okay. In fact, everything was better than okay.

_**...**_

Isabelle was about to head over to the Institute for a meeting with her parents and the rest of the Clave when Kaden threw a tantrum.

"No, baby, I have to go." Izzy said as sweetly as she was able to muster. Kaden had red, puffy eyes from crying so hard and he wouldn't let go of his mother for the life of him.

"Don't go!" He cried, gripping her arms tighter.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Kaden. Daddy's going to take you and Layla to Uncle Jace's, okay? And you'll get to see baby Leo and play with him." She bent down so that she was at eye level with him and then wrapped her arms around his small body in a tight hug. He had stopped crying now and was just sniffling, along with some occasional whines. "Okay? I love you, baby boy." Izzy's lips left a corally pink lipstick mark on Kaden's cheek that he touched his hand to and let go of Izzy.

"Bye, Mommy."

_**...**_

It was so nice for Simon to just sit and catch up with Clary. They had always been best friends, but their separate families had kept them kind of busy from each other for a while. Even though Izzy and Simon were happy to help Clary and Jace out with their new baby, they also had Luke and Jocelyn's support, so Simon didn't really feel as needed in that area.

As the baby and the twins slept, Clary sat next to Simon on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees and her toes wriggling against his thighs. He thought that she had looked absolutely exhausted -he understood, having dealt with colicky two month olds himself- when he arrived with the twins, but now, as she spoke to him about the past few months, he couldn't remember a time where she had been quite so animated while conversing.

"I don't know how you did it, Si." She sighed quietly. Her fiery hair was scraped back into a messy bun, and a loose green sweater wasn't quite loose enough to hide what remained from her pregnancy with Leo. The jeans she was wearing were clearly ones she didn't care that much about, for they were splattered with old paint stains and ripped at the knees. Nevertheless, she still looked beautiful and bright and happy. Her happiness was something Simon was always making sure she had surging through her, even if he was feeling crappy. Best friends until the very end...whenever that was. Hopefully, not very soon.

"What do you mean?"

Clary tipped her head back, letting the early afternoon sun rays light her already flaming hair with more fire. "I have one baby and most nights, I feel like I'm in the verge of insanity. You have two. Two. I can't imagine how hard it must have been when they were younger." She giggled. "Actually, I can."

Simon smiled at her. "Well, it was beyond difficult, but with so much help from my parents, your parents and Isabelle's parents, I was able to keep from ripping my hair out every night." He paused, thinking back to when the twins were only a few months old. "Kaden has always been the super fussy one, and with Layla being so good all the time, it wasn't as hard as two newborn could have been." He frowned slightly. "Now, it's Kaden who's the angel and Layla who gets into the most trouble."

Clary unwrapped her arms from her legs and crawled closer to Simon, nudging him with her elbows. A devious look glinted in her bright eyes and if Simon were to be frank, he would have said that she scared him in that moment. "What?"

Her poking was becoming quite painful, which was weird because she wasn't going for him with much strength. Then, Simon remembered that she had gained a lot of muscle from all the training she had been doing for years now. He couldn't believe how much they had all changed within the last three years.

"Are you and Izzy you know...?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, which only made Simon more nervous.

"What?!"

Clary raised her hands above her head and brought them down across his biceps. Hard. It was all Simon could do to not cry out.

"Trying for another baby!" She exclaimed.

Simon's jaw dropped. "Is that what you think we're doing with our spare time?"

Clary shrugged. "Who knows what you guys do? Just answer the damn question!"

"No. No we're not trying to have more kids right now. Hopefully not ever again." He answered truthfully. Simon didn't quite know why he felt so strongly about not having anymore kids, but many of their family members had asked multiple times if there would be a third Lewis child in the near future.

Something in Clary's expression snapped, and all the light had faded from her eyes. "Why not?"

Simon frowned. "Everything is perfect now. I can't imagine changing anything."

"What if Izzy wants another baby?"

"She doesn't. I already asked her." He said simply. Something about the persistency and begging in the redhead's tone irritated him. Sure, it was cute that she wanted him to have more kids, but a big decision like that wasn't something that Clary would just be able to force them to make.

"Don't you think that maybe she was avoiding the truth there because she doesn't want to be the one who doesn't agree?" Clary asked. She was hiding something-or maybe trying to get something out-and Simon knew it. Izzy had seemed a little jumpy and stressed lately, and she _had _gone to Clary for some 'girl talk' a week or so ago, and that made him wonder if there were things going on that the two weren't letting him on to.

"Are you trying to say that you know my own wife better than I do, myself?" Anger was beginning to creep into his voice, but he tried his best to force it down, not wanting to spoil their afternoon together with an argument.

Clary groaned. "No, Si. I'm just wondering if you really had a discussion about it to see where she actually stood on this decision, or if it was just a quick question like: 'Hey, Iz, I don't want to have anymore kids, do you? -Nope. -Okay, cool." She shook her head at this and laughed. "I can't actually imagine you two doing that, but if you did...I think you might have a communication problem." It was a sarcastic joke, but Simon could barely choke out a bitter laugh before he veered away from answering the question by changing the subject, "I think I hear Leo waking up."

_**...**_

The sound of the two month old's cries and Clary's panicked attempts to get him to calm down reminded Simon of when he and Izzy would struggle with their own newborns. It wasn't a memory that he was particularly fond of. The long minutes of screaming and wailing usually would stretch into long hours, and within those times, arguments broke out. Breakdowns ensued. Isabelle cursing Simon out for being so unhelpful with the babies, and Simon frustratedly snapping back at her. The exhaustion made their temper shorter, more emotional and he could not-did not want to imagine reliving through all those sleepless, angry nights:

_Izzy snapped the elastic around her hair and quickly applied eyeliner and mascara before throwing on a tank top and loose shorts. Sleep deprived and starving, but no time to eat and sleep with the twins fussy all day, everyday. She was now used to taking only ten minutes, at most to get ready, and that included doing her hair, makeup, and getting dressed. _

_Simon came into the bathroom with Kaden, who was, surprisingly, not crying. _

_"Where's Layla?" Isabelle asked, not stopping the comb running through her tangled locks._

_"I just got her to sleep..." Simon trailed off as Kaden started to whimper and stir in his blanket. "And he is hungry."_

_Izzy put her comb down, letting her hair hang around her shoulders and took Kaden from him, groaning as he started crying loudly. "It's okay, baby." She tucked his blanket back around him and then pushed past Simon, into their bedroom. Layla was lying on the bed, sleeping on top of a fluffy yellow blanket with lions on it. She looked so precious, it made Izzy want to just go cuddle with her, but once Kaden started crying even louder, she broke away from her daughter and prepped for nursing._

_"Do you need any help?" Simon was standing in the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. There were dark circles under his eyes, which were ringed with red from the lack of sleep. _

_Izzy looked up at him, a frown pulling her lips down. It was clear that she was exhausted from being up all night, every night since the twins were born a little over a month ago. Taking care of a newborn was extremely frustrating, tiring, and difficult, but with two newborns..._

_"No, I'm fine." Izzy replied curtly. Kaden was clutching a piece of her shirt, screaming bloody murder. She tried to comfort him and feed him, but he was having none of it and just kept crying, which only made Isabelle more and more frustrated._

_"Does he need to be changed?" Simon asked, climbing on top of the bed beside her. _

_"I just checked, Simon." She replied irritably. "There is nothing wrong with him; he's just being a brat."_

_Simon's jaw tightened at that sharp comment. It wasn't directed towards him, but he felt a pinch of empathy for his son. "Iz, he's a baby, if he could tell you what was wrong without having to cry, I'm sure he would."_

_At their arguing, Layla stirred and her eyes fluttered open, widening at Simon, who was sitting right next to her. She looked like she was about to cry, but he leaned over and picked her up so that she felt more comfortable in his arms._

_Kaden kept crying persistently, for a while until Izzy stuck a pacifier in his mouth, and sighed when he finally settled down._

_"What time is it?" She asked Simon._

_"It's almost one thirty - have you had anything to eat today?" His brows furrowed in concern for her._

_"No, but that's because I woke up late and the twins were fussy-"_

_"Iz, you need to take better care of yourself. I know it's hard with Layla and Kaden, but your well being is just as important as theirs..." He trailed off as she glared at him menacingly. "At least to me." _

_"You starve yourself all the time, how is pushing back my breakfast any different?" She shot back._

_"I drink blood, and you can eat whatever food you want. Blood is harder to get, so there is a difference." _

_Izzy was so tired, she was finding it difficult to not snap at everything and everyone, especially Simon. Even though she knew he was only trying to be helpful, the hormones raging through her body were hard to keep in check. Being tired all the time obviously didn't help at all._

_A silence filled the room as Simon and Izzy frowned at one another momentarily. Then, out of nowhere, tears started spilling out of Izzy's eyes and she clutched Kaden closer to her chest as she sobbed relentlessly into his blanket._

_"Hey..." Simon's tone lightened immediately and he put Layla down so that he could pull Izzy into his arms instead. "Why are crying?" He whispered against her hair._

_She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath that rattled in her chest. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such an emotional, hormonal wreck all the time, it's just so hard."_

_"But you're doing such a great job, Iz. I know you're exhausted-I am too-but this is part of parenthood. I can guarantee we are going to have more of these moments, but even more moments of happiness watching these babies grow up and learn to walk and talk." Simon let Layla grab his finger and grinned at the half smile on her lips. "I think this little one knows how you're feeling right now, because she's being an angel."_

_Izzy felt the corners of her lips tug up involuntarily and wiped away the rest of her tears. "I feel bad for being frustrated with Kaden. You're right: he's just a baby, so there really is not much that he can do for himself."_

_Simon kissed her temple and wrapped one free arm around her waist. "You're doing everything right, Iz. Everything is just fine."_

Simon blinked the memory back and when he opened his eyes again, he was back inside of Leo's nursery, watching Clary rock him gently back to sleep. He was no longer crying, and his eyes were starting to flutter closed as sleep took over his tiny body. Simon still didn't talk as Clary put her baby in the his crib and then turned on some soft noises to help keep him asleep. He finally spoke up when they had drifted to the kitchen and were out of earshot from the sleeping infant.

"Are the twins still sleeping?" Clary asked him quietly.

Simon nodded distantly as he lightly touched the tip of his fingers to the smooth tile counter. The thought that Izzy might not be telling him something was really starting to bother him and he just wanted to get to the bottom of it all. "Yeah. Where's Jace?"

"He went to the same meeting as Izzy." Clary yawned and stretched a bit, rubbing her eyes until they had a new tiresome look in them. "I think," she checked the clock on the stove, "that I am going to rest for a bit before Jace comes back and then we go to dinner. Are you going to stay or go back home to wait for Isabelle?"

Simon shook his head. "I'll stay and wait until Layla and Kaden wake up. It should be soon; they've been down for almost two and a half hours."

"Sounds like a plan."

**_…_**

"You look gorgeous, Iz." Simon said, his voice no more than a breathy whisper, as if he were in awe. Which, he was. Isabelle was always beautiful to him, but when she got elegantly dressed up for whatever occasion, she never failed to give Simon a reason to express his endless love for her, relentlessly, if she let him.

"Aw, Si." Izzy stood from her vanity, careful not to get her sparkling heels caught in the long, flowing fabric of her dress, and made her way over to wrap her arms around her husband. He slung his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him until their hips were pressed together and there was no remaining space between them. "You know, I never get tired of you telling me that I'm beautiful." Although Isabelle was wearing tall heels, head head still tucked perfectly underneath Simon's chin whenever they embraced each other. Like now. Her arms were slung around his neck, forcing him to bend over slightly to look her entirely in the eye. The dark orbs were expertly circled with black liner, and darkened with shadow and lightened with highlighter in all the right places, completing her evening look to it's fullest. Of course, Simon did not mind her wearing heavy makeup all the time, as long as she knew that she was perfect with out it. He told her everyday when she got up to put it on. Sometimes, she would smile at him then put the brush down and go without it for the rest of the day. Those days were Simon's favorites.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Isabelle murmured silently, trying not to disrupt the calming silence too much. "You seemed a little distracted when I got home."

Simon sighed, his breath stirring a few dark strands of Izzy's hair. "Yeah, you looked hot. And you still do now. And I'm not talking temperature wise, I'm saying-"

Izzy bursted into a fit of giggles, her entire expression brightening up with the light laughter. "I know what you mean, and that's not what I'm referring to!"

The smile that was edging along his lips slowed and then completely died away. "Clary and I had an interesting conversation today…"

Izzy smiled, snuggling ever closer against him. "Yeah? What about?"

"Babies."

"Oh yeah! How's Leo doing?" Isabelle lifted her cheek away from Simon's chest and beamed up at him. "I haven't seen him since I went over to Clary and Jace's two weeks ago." She shook her head, seemingly reminiscing about her visit. "He's such a little cutie."

Simon cleared his throat. "Yes, he is, but he was not what Clary and I were talking about today."

"What other baby would you have been talking about? Our kids our kids, not babies, and Leo is the only baby in our lives currently-Oh shit!" She clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled away from Simon.

His brows furrowed at her sudden outburst and he took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them. "What is it?"

Izzy took her hands from his and grabbed her purse instead, not looking quite so hysterical. "Nothing, I just…" She looked at him again and in that moment, Simon could have sworn that her eyes were shining with tears of joy. "I have to tell you something really exciting after dinner."

Simon opened his mouth the reply, but Izzy's hand covered it quickly and a shush escaped her mouth. "Shh! You can't guess; it's a surprise!"

_**...**_

Isabelle was fed up with Layla not eating. It was putting a damper on the wonderful evening at the fancy restaurant with Clary and Jace. She was just staring at the potatoes on her plate, and pretending to eat little pieces of her bread whenever an adult looked over to check on her progress. Everybody else was done eating, waiting patiently for dessert, while Layla picked at her full plate of main food.

During Simon, Jace's and Clary's deeps discussion of whatever, Isabelle leaned down to whisper into her daughter's ear, "You promised me you would eat what we're having tonight, Lay. Please eat it."

Layla pouted and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, reminding Izzy a lot of her younger self. "No, I didn't!"

Izzy sat back in her chair and sighed with frustration. "Layla Mckenzie Lewis, I am this close to taking away your pool and tv privileges. Don't ever yell at me or your father like that."

"I don't care about the pool or the tv!" Layla snapped back. Her lip was poking out and her eyes were dark and angry, rather than the usual light joy they held. "This food is gross!"

A nearby waiter scowled disapprovingly at Isabelle, who only discreetly flipped him off as her response. When she turned back to Layla, she felt all her patience slip away, and with it, her kindness, "Fine, you'll go hungry then."

Layla's eyes widened with alarm, and her lower lip began to wobble as tears gathered. "No, Mamma!"  
Distracted by his daughter's outcry, Simon backed out of his conversation and went to kneel down beside Layla. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy says I'm gonna starve."

Simon narrowed his eyes briefly, looking from Layla to Izzy, then back to Layla again. "You're not going to starve, Lay; I'll get you something else to eat."

Layla's tears vanished with record speed, which made Izzy wonder whether or not they were really tears in the first place. "Can I have grilled cheese?"

"Of course." Simon kissed the top of her head and then stood up, looking around for a waiter.

"Unbelievable." Isabelle cursed under her breath as Simon walked away.

Clary and Jace noticed the lull in conversation at the table and they looked questioningly after Simon. "What's going on?" Jace asked, accidentally spilling some white wine on his button up shirt as Leo squirmed in his arms. Nailed it.

Izzy ran a tired hand through her hair and glanced quickly at Kaden, who was busy coloring in his paper menu with some crayons. "Clary, did you tell Simon about our meetup a couple of weeks ago?"

Clary shook her head, looking even more puzzled than before. "No why?"

"I suspect he thinks I'm pregnant, and there is no way in Hell that I would have the energy to deal with another picky eater in this family."

Jace chuckled. "Who knows? You might get another Kaden." He gestured towards the topic of his input. "Sweet and happy."

Izzy smiled at Kaden and that idea. "Yeah, maybe." Her smile vanished as Layla frowned at her again. "You're sweet too, baby. You just have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

_**…**_

"Izzy, just tell me." Simon had her cornered in the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest in a demanding way. Isabelle was sitting on the edge of the sink, her nerves sparking and bursting with anxiety over telling him the news. Her smile was so huge, Simon's own jaw was hurting from just looking at her.

"We're hosting the Christmas party this year!" Isabelle squealed, jumping into Simon's arms. He was so surprised by this news-he'd been expecting something entirely different-that he almost didn't catch her and brace himself from crashing down to the floor with her sudden tackle.

"Wait...what Christmas party?"

Izzy quickly pulled away. A look of utter disbelief was darkening her eyes. "The one that is usually thrown at the Institute. _But_, since I offered to host it and you're my date, who just so happens to be a vampire and can't enter the Institute, it's going to happen here." She gestured around them.

"In our bathroom?" Simon joked, but before he could laugh about it, Izzy had smacked him painfully upside the head.

"No, stupid. You know what I mean."

Simon laughed. "I know, I'm sorry." He held his arms out for her and she gratefully fell into them, letting herself be enveloped by the security and comfort that he always provided for her. "You love planning parties, so this will be good for you. Hopefully, you won't stress out too much more than you already are. It seems kind of stressful-"

She looked up at him curiously. "I've been stressed out?"

"Well, you just look a lot more tired and seem a bit jittery to me." Simon kissed her neck, his lips lingering over the pulse point that was rushing with her sweet blood.

Izzy sighed with pleasure, seeming to forget about not noticing her own emotions. "It's May 17th, so we currently have a little over seven months to get everything ready. I don't see why I should feel stressed at all right now."

Simon hugged her tighter and breathed in the sweet smell of her gardenia perfume. "How could you feel stressed with me around?"

She laughed, shaking a little bit in his arms. "I lay awake at night, worrying that you go around and actually say cheesy things like that to people other than me."

"Of course not. What happens between Isabelle and Simon stays between Isabelle and Simon."

Izzy squinted a little bit, thinking of how everyone, especially a certain warlock, seemed to know about every single one of their problems before they did. "I don't think that's entirely true."

Simon shrugged and Izzy shook her thoughts off, too tired to compete with the negatives any longer. turning around in his arms so that the zipper to her dress was in reach for him. "Unzip me?" She asked politely.

"Gladly."

_**…**_

**I feel like my story always has to do with babies and parties...mainly weddings (spoiler alert for future chapters?! idk…)**

**Sorry this chapter is so late, but I was without inter for two week in the middle of nowhere, so that is why there were not any updates. **

**However, you can expect more of this story after I update NMBP, hopefully soon.**

**Awkward thing here: I just realized I may have been spelling Kaden's name incorrectly...not that there is a certain way to spell it, but I kind of like it better as _Kayden_, rather than _Kaden_. Oh well! Too bad I've suddenly had a change of mind :(**

**How'd you like this chapter though? Good? Or nah?**

**Anyway, **

**thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**

**-H.**

**btw, Leo's real name is Elliot, but they call him Leo because they **_**CAN**_


	3. Gifts Wrapped in Wisdom

**This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you who leave nice reviews and make me want to continue this story.**

**I really hope you like it!**

**It has a lot to do with hearts...beating hearts...multiple beating hearts...**

**Not sure where I was going with that, but I just remembered that I split this chapter in half (so the 'hearts' I am talking about may not make complete sense yet) and will be uploading the rest in a few hours (hopefully).**

**I made it a nice cliffhanger. But in my eyes it's not a cliffhanger, not just because I know what's going to happen because I'm the writer, but also because I don't feel like cliffhangers are cliffhangers (in other unconfusing words, harsh, direct cliffhangers don't bother me).**

**Scratch that; it's not a cliffhanger at all.**

**Okay, I shoult probably shut up now so that you can read :)**

**_..._**

_As you grow up, make sure you have…_

_more dreams than memories,_

_more opportunities than chances,_

_more hard work than luck,_

_more friends than acquaintances._

_May you have the very best in life…_

_**...**_

Simon awoke to three people jumping on his bed, one of them toppling over on top of him. And it wasn't one of his three year olds that fell. It was his wife. Izzy just barely missed kneeing him in the crotch by placing her hands on either sides of his neck and then recovering with a soft peck on his lips. Simon's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Izzy, who seemed to be extremely excited about something; she was radiating so much joy, he thought he could feel it. "Nice wake up, Iz."

Isabelle gaped. "Nice wake up? Don't you mean _amazing_ wake up?! It's your 21st birthday!"

Layla and Kaden didn't stop bouncing around on the bed, but the both shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" In complete unison.

Izzy's hair was tickling Simon's face and he drew his hands up to tangle his fingers in the softer than silk strands. She smiled at this and dipper her face closer to his so that their lips were only centimeters apart. "Can I give you your first birthday present?"

The covers brushing Simon's bare torso reminded him of Izzy's so called 'early birthday present' the previous night. "Is it similar to last night's early birthday present?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course not. However, it will make you scream and that's why I need to put the twins in another room-"

"Because you don't want them to 'freak out'?" Simon guessed, chuckling a bit.

"No, I don't want them to be scarred for the rest of their lives."

"Oh, right. That too." His hands traveled down to her waist, pressing her closer to him. There really was no better way to wake up with someone he loved as deeply and as much as Isabelle.

"You know how much I love you, right?" She whispered softly.

"You don't forget to tell me everyday, Iz." Simon pulled her down for a kiss and in that moment, just as their lips brushed, Kaden and Layla pounced on Izzy and tried to pry her away from their father.

"Stop kissing!" Layla squealed.

"Yeah, it's gross!" Kaden agreed, giggling uncontrollably.

"Kids." Simon mumbled, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes again. "Never a dull moment."

_**...**_

"I don't actually think that you're supposed to eat cake for breakfast, Iz." Simon said, eyeing the massive cake set on the kitchen counter. It was professionally decorated with red and white frosting and 'Happy 21st, Simon!' in big, cursive letters. "I can't even eat cake."

Isabelle came around behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. "But you should try this one because I made it. And it took me four tries, too."

Simon's eyes widened with surprise. The fact the she made the cake was more shocking than the fact that it took her four tries. "Seriously?"

"No, I only did the letters." She admitted, giggling. "But you like it, right?"

Simon deflated as the excitement was sucked out of him. "Oh...yeah, of course."

Izzy pulled away and ran her hands through her hair. "Good, I'm glad." She smiled wickedly at him and then at the cake. "It looks so good. I think, if I really wanted to, I could eat it all."

Simon cocked an eyebrow at her and frowned. "Are you feeling okay, Isabelle?" Now that he had a couple of days to really think, he had noticed a few things strange about his wife. She was definitely a lot more tired and, adding on to that, more irritable when it came to little things like the kids running down the hallways or splashing her in the pool. It wasn't a big deal, but it definitely was noticeable. Also, she was getting nauseous, sometimes sick after only one glass of whine, and she was constantly asking for massages to relieve aching pains in her back and neck. Today, though, he decided not to think about much of anything and just enjoy the day.

"I am more than okay!" Isabelle protested. "And today is going to be the best day ever for you!"

Simon shook his head but smiled anyway. "Probably not. Unless today I happen to get married to you again and our own child is born."

Izzy scowled. "Fine. Today will be your best _birthday _ ever."

"So far, you're doing a fantastic job. But I'm not sure what you have in store to top off our 'Star Wars' role play from last year."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Layla looked up curiously from where she was sticking her finger in the extra cake frosting and licking it off. "What's 'role play'?" She asked innocently.

Simon felt heat rising in his cheeks as he thought of the best way to answer the question. Of course, he wanted to be as honest and helpful to his daughter as possible, but he knew some things had to be put off being fully explained until she was old enough to understand. "It's when people act like other people."

Layla's expression brightened at this. "So, Mommy was Princess Leia and you were Solo Hand?"

Isabelle burst out into laughter at her daughter's mispronunciation of the fictional character's name. Of course Simon hadn't shown their children the movies quite yet, but that didn't stop him from telling them all kinds of scenes from them as bedtime stories. Basically, they knew the entire plot. Just as Izzy did. Or once did. She stepped forward and held her hand out for Layla to high five it. "Good job, Lay."

Simon smiled. "Close. I was Han Solo, not Solo Hand. I like how you remember the girl characters better than the boys."

Layla giggled. "That's because I like princesses." She looked at Kaden, who seemed entirely focused on trying to finish off the leftover frosting. "Kaden doesn't remember anything because he only likes magic. Like Uncle Magnus."

Izzy laughed. "That is true."

Everyone except Simon had a slice of cake for breakfast and then the twins went upstairs to get dressed before they all went out to start their day.

Simon put his hands on Izzy's back and then leaned down to kiss her ear. She shivered with pleasure and turned her head to the side so that she could kiss him back, this time with more passion. His hands moved from her back to her stomach and Isabelle twisted around into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Wait-" Simon pulled away. "The twins will be back down here any minute."

Izzy gave him one last last hard kiss, then backed away, smiling contentedly. Her lips were beginning to look swollen, cheeks flushed and Simon could only guess that he looked about the same way. "You're the one who insinuated it."

"From being with me for over three years, I would've thought that you knew better than to go along with everything I do or say."

Izzy blinked at him, furrowing her brows a little bit, but her smile widened, lighting up the rest of her face, too. "That's the thing about love, Si. You're supposed to trust one another."

_**...**_

"I really don't trust you, right now, Isabelle." Simon said later that night through clenched teeth as his wife led him, blindfolded across what felt like a long stretch of grass to him. Of course, he could not see all the party decorations placed carefully in order all around their backyard and pool area-it was a surprise. A surprise party to be exact. All planned by the one and only Isabelle Lightwood.

"Relax, Simon. It's not like I'm going to push you into the pool or anything." Isabelle glanced at the pool, which had a glass covering and lights shining through from the bottom to create a dancefloor. She nodded proudly. It had been all her idea. "It's not like I can."

It looked like it was supposed to be a huge party, but really, only his closest friends and family were invited, walking around silently, waiting for Isabelle to pull the blindfold off. Clary was standing by the table that held a few ice sculptures; one of them was of Simon and Isabelle in a tight embrace, others were jokes: vampire fangs and Count Dracula were among the most popular-

_Crash!_

Izzy snapped her head up from leading Simon to see Clary bent over a pile of ice-what used to be an ice sculpture. "Goddammit!" Isabelle cursed, glaring fiercely at the redhead. Clary looked like she was about to respond, but Isabelle gave her the 'zip it' sign and continued on her way.

"What was that?" Simon asked, panic starting to creep into his words. "Izzy, what was that?"

"It's nothing, Si. All is well." She stopped pushing him forward when they reached the middle of the yard and then placed her hands on the blindfold, preparing to rip it off. "Okay...Are you ready?"

"I've been ready ever since you took me out of the nice shower I was having-"

Isabelle didn't let him finish. She tore the scarf off of his face and he gasped as everyone around them yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" His face went from blank to surprise in a heartbeat and a huge smile brightened his entire expression. "Did you do this, Iz?"

Izzy smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck just as his own circled her waist. "Yes. Do you like it?"

Simon nodded and then leaned in to peck her on the lips. "I love it."

"Good." She kissed him back, pulling away slightly. "Now, you go have fun while I go find my adorable little nephew." Isabelle bounced away to where Jace was holding Leo and pestered him to let her take the baby.

"Izzy, go away. I'm having quality father and son time with my boy." Jace held the baby away from Isabelle, which made her pout and growl at him.

"Jace, come on, Jace. I haven't held a baby in years!" She complained.

"That should definitely make me want to give you my baby." He replied sarcastically. There was a toothy grin plastered on his face that indicated he enjoyed torturing her like this. He was _such_ an older brother. "Besides, you have your own babies." Jace gestured to Kaden and Layla who were running around with Luke and Beau. "See? And they're adorable too."

Isabelle threw her hands into the air one last time before she marched over to Kaden and scooped him up, then walked back over to Jace, breathing hard under the weight and effort it took to carry him. "Does Kaden look like a baby to you? He is three years old, not three _months _old."

"You were all over Elliot a couple of weeks ago. And not to mention when he was born-"

"I get it, Jace. You don't want to share your kid." She let Kaden down and smiled when he went over to give Jace a hug.

"Can I see Leo?" He asked, tugging on his uncle's pant leg.

Jace smirked wickedly at Izzy as he bent down to let Kaden give Leo a small kiss. "You're so sweet, Kade. You're Leo's favorite cousin. But don't tell Layla I said that."

"Don't tell me what?" Layla came up from behind Izzy, her hair slightly rumpled and her dress ripped and grass stained from playing with the dog.

"Oh my God, Layla, what did you do?" Isabelle covered her mouth with her hands, horrified at the atrocious sight. "That dress cost me eighty dollars!"

Jace gaped at her. "Why in the world would you put a three year old in a seventy dollar dress?"

Izzy snapped out of her moment and glared at her adoptive brother. "Today is a very special day." She sighed and bent down to brush a few blades of grass out of her daughter's hair. "Oh well. It looks like we're going to have to go to your favorite store tomorrow, Lay."

She looked up at Izzy with wide, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "The Baby Store?"

"Yeah, and we're going to get a new dress-wait what?!" Izzy looked shocked, "What is the Baby Store?"

"It's where babies come from!" Layla said indignantly.

Izzy frowned. "No...no, babies come from somewhere else."

Layla's brow crinkled in confusion, "Where do babies come from?"

Jace snorted. "Good luck with this question, sis!"

Izzy rolled her eyes and knelt down beside the little girl. "Who told you about the baby store?"

"Nobody. I figured it out myself-"

Simon popped in with a couple of drinks for Izzy, Jace and himself, looking very, very happy. "What's happening over here?"

Layla ignored him and continued to tell her story. "When Daddy took Kaden to see Jordan yesterday, and you took me to the store, you bought a box that you said had a test in it that would tell me if I was gonna have a little brother or sister. But when we got home, we waited until you told me I wasn't." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, obviously upset about the fact that she wouldn't be getting another sibling soon. "I want a sister, Mommy!"

Izzy was speechless. She had completely forgotten about the events of the previous day, and had been too wrapped up in getting the party ready to even tell Simon.

He looked at her, all his happiness fading into hurt. "Izzy, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm so sorry, Si. I completely forgot. There was so much stuff to finish for the party, and I was going to wait to take the test until afterward, but then I realized I had a little bit of time-"

"Izzy-" Simon tried, but she kept going.

"The test was negative, which is weird because my period is late-"

"Okay, tmi." Jace shouted as he began to quickly walk away. Layla, having lost interest in their conversation, followed him, Kaden coming right after.

"So, I decided to take another test, and that one was positive-"

"Isabelle!" Simon nearly shouted, frustrated with how she was so nervous about telling him these things.

"Please don't be mad." She squeaked out in a tiny voice.

"I'm not mad, Iz. But tell me one thing, are you, or are you not having a baby?"

Isabelle shook her head. "There is no baby. I decided to call Magnus yesterday, while you were in the shower, and he said it would be nearly impossible for us to conceive again unless you somehow were not a vampire." Her eyes were shining now, and she looked like she was about to cry. But she was smiling-smiling as if she were on the brink of telling him some really great news, "and then he said that it was possible. He knows someone, Simon. He knows someone who can make us all mortal again."

Simon could've sworn he felt his unbeating heart twist in his chest. This was almost the best news he had ever heard in his life. Thinking about living without the thoughts of how he would have to watch everyone around him, including his best friend die allowed him to be reminded of the terrible reminders of the vampirism and immortality brought upon him.

"The mortality thing was going to be your birthday present tonight..." She sighed. "And the baby would've been too, if I was pregnant." Isabelle let a nervous smile slip onto her face at Simon's now blank expression. "Are you...okay? I know it's a lot to take in, but Layla kind of said stuff and you were asking-"

His lips came down on hers, soft and gentle, as if he were apologizing to her and thanking her at the same time. Izzy brought her hands up, into his hair and they stayed there, even after he pulled away. "You are so amazing, Izzy. I love you. So, so much."

Izzy dropped her arms to his shoulders and wrapped them tighter around his neck, hugging him as close to her as possible. "I love you, too."

The party was great. It wasn't all the gifts and party favors, or even the creative decorations that made the night, but the friends and family lending advice and making jokes. Everything was perfect and Simon couldn't have asked for a better turnout.

_**...**_

_**first things first (i'm the realest-no, jk), we all know this chapter is totally not focused on just Simon and his birthday. Things are heading in different directions :)**_

_**this took forever**_

_**SO MUCH POLISHING HAD TO BE DONE**_

_**okay, well, thanks for reading!**_

_**more will be up SUPER soon!**_

_**-H.**_


	4. The Affair Has Commenced

_**Here is part 2 of chapter...three.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**...**_

_**(flashback - Isabelle's p.o.v.)**_

_Isabelle could not stop thinking about it. She's never going to fully grow up or be an adult. Sure, having two kids at seventeen forced her to grow up both emotionally and internally, but ever since she became immortal three years ago, she has noticed that she's not aging anymore. It's been a year since anything about her has changed. Magnus was right about her aging stopping after her nineteenth birthday, and now, on her twentieth, she wondered how different she would have looked if she hadn't become immortal. Not that it was her choice. And that was what bothered her most about the whole thing. Nobody ever asked her if she wanted to be immortal. Nothing good comes with immortality. Sure, you get to live for a long time, but you also get to watch those you love die of old age. And you live the rest of your long, long life alone. In Isabelle and Simon's case, they could watch their children and their children's children for a long, long time as well. Kaden and Layla were also immortal, and when Isabelle thought about having the two most important people in her life being there with her during her immortal life, she felt that it shouldn't matter because they were really all she needed. But death is a part of life, and if you don't have death in your life…is it really life at all?_

_It came out suddenly and unplanned, "Simon, I don't like being immortal." Izzy covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe that she had really said what she just did._

_Simon dropped the pillow he was holding back onto their bed and narrowed his eyes at her. Not in a mean way. "Okay...I asked you about whether or not we should send our children to preschool."_

_Izzy dropped her hands to her sides and sank onto the bed, folding her legs underneath her and clasping working her hands nervously in her lap. "First of all: no, we shouldn't send out kids to preschool, and second of all: I really, really don't want to be immortal anymore." She frowned as her tone set in her head and realized that she sounded like a whiny, little girl._

_"I'm not quite sure what you expect me to do about that, Isabelle." He said, a cold, bitter edge to his voice. "In case you haven't noticed, I hate being a vampire, but I haven't been able to change a damn thing about myself._

_"Is this your way of telling me to quit complaining because I can't do anything about it?" Izzy snapped back. She was pretty surprised by Simon's response. Usually, he was caring, and sat by quietly as he listened to her problems, and then helped her sort them out, being the sweetest husband anyone could ever ask for. Obviously, the topic of vampirism and immortality was a sensitive one because he was being a jerk._

_"No, it's my way of saying, don't come to me with problems that I can't fix."_

_"I'm not asking you to fix it, I'm telling you how I feel."_

_Simon threw his hands in the air with major exasperation and nearly shouted, "I didn't ask you how you felt; I asked you whether or not Kaden and Layla should go to fucking preschool!"_

_Isabelle understood that he hated being a vampire, but he shouldn't take that out on her. Not when they were able to relate about the bad things that come along with being immortal. They were supposed to comfort each other and make one another feel better, not beat the other one down because they were trying to express how they feel. When you're in a working relationship, you're supposed to communicate. Things don't work out if you don't speak up._

_"They're going to be shadowhunters-" Izzy stopped short. "Layla can't be a shadowhunter."_

_Simon rolled his eyes. "I thought we talked about this, like, three years ago? And how is Kaden going to be one with the last name, 'Lewis'? This is why, when you were pregnant, I suggested we be Lightwoods instead of Lewis'." He shook his head and chuckled sourly at the far away memory. "You didn't listen."_

_"What the Hell, Simon. I was pregnant. Of course, I didn't listen." Isabelle stood up and grabbed her jacket, then stomped over to wrench the bedroom door open._

_Simon turned a semi curious glance on her, but looked away when she glared back. "Where are you going?"_

_Isabelle only rolled her eyes and glared at him one last time before slamming the door hard behind her._

**_End, Flashback_**

Simon shuddered at the bitter memory, careful to not let his uneasiness show too much.

Now, as him and Izzy tucked the twins into bed, he thought about what it would be like to having a beating heart like them and to breathe and feel good about it.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Layla had grabbed his hand and pulled him back down after he had tried to leave.

"Yes, princess?"

She took a deep breath, "Can you tell Mommy to get a baby sister for me?"

Simon's eyes widened and he glanced over to where Izzy was kissing Kaden goodnight, checking to see whether or not she had heard. "I'm not sure I can just tell her to have a baby, Lay. It's kind of a process."

"Can you _start_ the process?" She begged. "_Please_?" Her eyes were so innocent and impossibly blue; it was almost startling sometimes, just how much she was able to convince him of something. It was like she had mind control powers, which really made her Izzy's daughter.

He smiled back softly and gently touched her cheek with his fingertips. "I'll see what I can do."

_**...**_

Later that night, while Simon was waiting on the bed for Isabelle to get back from washing up and preparing for bed, he spoke to her through the bathroom door from his spot on the bed, slowly inching towards the topic that Layla had pestered him about.

"Did Magnus say anything else about what would make us mortal again? Did he say whether it was a spell or a potion or something?" Simon shook his head, smiling softly. "I can't believe this."

Izzy pushed open the bathroom door and gestured for him to come inside. There was a tired look in her eyes, and beside that, mulled over confusion. Simon placed his hands on her back and followed her back inside, wondering what the issue could be. "Are you okay, Iz?"

She was avoiding eye contact, something she did quite rarely-only if she was hiding important information. "Yeah, there's something I need to tell you, though..."

"What is it?"

"It's not all 'sunshine and happiness', Si. Magnus said it would cost us, and that would be the catch." Izzy ran her hands through her hair, breathing out hastily. "He said he didn't know what it would be, but probably something really bad. Like, really, _really_ bad."

Simon wasn't surprised. Something as big as life itself or course needed a huge price as well. And coming from a friend of Magnus's... "That's okay. We don't even have to do this, Iz. If you don't want to."

"But what about you?" She pressed on. "I know you've wanted this for a long time."

He took her hands in his, brought them to his waist and then pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. "It's okay, Izzy." His hands brushed over her hair and he kissed the top of her head, trying help her stop trembling. "We can talk about it later. Why are you shaking?"

She backed away from him, biting her lip and blinking away tears. Her hair was falling in her eyes again, making her look even more scared than she was really letting on. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional." Izzy laughed a little bit and wiped away a stray tear. "Actually..." She turned her back to Simon and when she turned back around, there was something in her hands, but he couldn't quite see it because she was covering it slightly. Her eyes brightened as his eyes widened with realization.

"I thought Magnus said it wasn't possible-" Simon started, but was cut off by his own joy. He didn't even think about how happy this would make him. He honestly just thought that it would mess things up, switch things from heaven to hell, but now, as the reality of it all sunk in, it was all he could do to not shout out his excitement.

"Well, when he told me, he didn't actually check me, so..." Izzy took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Simon, her eyes bright and reflecting the lights off of the dark orbs. "We're having another baby."

He beamed, his smile all teeth and fangs, then enveloped her in a warm hug. "Are you ready? For three kids?"

Izzy's body shook against him as she laughed dryly. "I guess. It's kind of a ready or not situation because the baby is already on it's way." She joked. "If you're asking me how I feel about it, then...I don't know yet. I guess I'm excited, but I would have been happier had we planned this out more."

"Me too." His smile lessened, but the excitement was still clear and obvious in his eyes, which was a good thing. "I guess we're just bad with planning."

"Oh, _Hell_ no. I'm good with plans. Don't you see the bad-ass parties I plan?" Izzy said, while trying to act serious, however, a smile was still waning on her lips.

Simon laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's just me, then."

"You said that you don't want anymore kids." She backed away from him, her hands moving to cover her stomach, as if protecting their unborn child from a dangerous threat.

He nodded. "Yes, but now that it's actually happening...it just makes me feel more alive. And I've been dead since I became a vampire-"

"How in the world does a baby inside of _me _make _you _feel more alive?" Izzy wondered aloud.

Simon gaped at her, "I don't know, Iz. It's _always_ exciting for _everyone_. I _did_ put that baby inside of you, keep in mind." He winked at her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, but listened patiently for as he finished speaking.

"And also, have you not seen the kids we make? They're adorable." Simon shook his head and smiled to himself again. "I can't wait to meet this little one."

"Well, you're going to have to wait eight months because due to my calculations, I am one month along." She sighed heavily, but the smile on her lips stayed bright, "It feels good this time."

Simon's eyes crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Not worrying what other people will say because we're so young. Before the twins, the thought of telling people was a nightmare. But now that we're older and people are actually expecting us to settle down," She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "We can be creative."

"What if we have twins again?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "We won't." She retorted.

Simon's eyes went wild and his smile widened. "Knock on wood."

"I'm not knocking on any wood, Simon." She snapped back halfheartedly.

"Knock on wood, Izzy. _.Wood._" Simon was totally serious about not jinxing things. He did not want twins again. Not now. Not ever. _Again_. Things had been way too difficult for them when Layla and Kaden were first born. Even though if they did end up having twins again, they would already be pretty used to the way things would go, and it would only be the first few months that would really be hard. Still...it wasn't really something that Simon wanted to relive. No matter how much he loved his children.

"There is no goddamn wood to knock on!" Izzy shouted, throwing her hands into the air with exasperation. "We aren't 'lucky' enough to have twins again."

Simon raised his eyebrows, but decided to let the topic go as a loud sigh escape his mouth and he ran his hands through his hair. "Layla is going to be ecstatic."

"If it's a girl." Izzy added on. "But, knowing her, I'm sure she'll be pleased with either gender." She stepped closer to Simon again, and took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "So...how was your birthday?"

"Pretty amazing. But," Simon brought a hand up to her chest and began tracing smooth patterns over Isabelle's collarbone, earning a gasp from her. "I was kind of hoping for a little more of what we did last night." They were so close now, his breath was stirring her hair and tickling her cheeks.

"Well, you're in luck because technically, time wise, it's still your birthday."

"It's my _favorite_ birthday so far."

_**...**_

**I'm not sure if things are happening too fast or not, but I feel like I should slow down!**

**GO, PLOT TWISTS! YAY (actually, I'm not sure whether it counts as a plot twist, considering all the clues I have thrown out there)**

**okay, okay, okay**

**so, this time, I'm gonna let you guys help me pick a name for the baby because I struggle with things like that.**

**these are the names I have so far:**

**girls: Aria (no, I do not watch PLL), Hayden, Madison, Rylie, Sophie, (_insert your own suggestion here_)**

**boys: Hayden (Unisex, woo), Liam (oh, this guy again? :), Riley (Unisex as well; woo), Toby, (_insert your own suggestion here_)**


	5. Crystal Clear Darkness

_**Okay, so basically, this is just a chapter where nothing big happens, but mostly the characters just converse and discuss things. I am starting to add more of the other characters, but not really until the next few chapters.**_

_**School is starting for me tomorrow, so after I get my schedule down, hopefully I will be able to map out how to steadily get this story out.**_

_**Enough rambling,**_

_**Enjoy this short chapter!**_

_**...**_

_**"There is nothing more important than your eternal salvation."  
― Kirk Cameron**_

_**...**_

There was no better wake up call on a Sunday morning than having a giant bucket of faux snowflakes tumbled all over you.

Simon shot right up in bed as the mess of glittering paper mâché items scattered all across his body. His tired eyes focused on Isabelle, who had her hands covering her mouth and was looking at Simon with an expression that read: I'm trying not to laugh.

"Izzy, what the hell are you doing?" He snapped, quite aggravated with the messy wakeup and just the mess in general.

She ignored his question and pounced on him, her hands coming down to pin his arms to the bed. "How does it feel to wakeup as a twenty one year old? How does it feel to get straddled as a twenty one year old? How does it feel to be annoyed as a twenty one year old?"

Simon used the extra strength he had over Isabelle to unpin his arms and tip her off of him so that he was on top of her. "Straddle me again and there will be more than just fake snowflakes spilled on the bed."

"Damn." Izzy raised her brows at him, seemingly impressed by the realness of his anger. "You used to be a lot nicer when you were twenty. Also, a lot more appropriate." She shoved him off of her and then scraped her hair into a messy bun before starting to clean up the wintery disaster.

Simon wrinkled his nose as a disturbing thought crossed his mind, "It looks like winter threw up on our bed. Izzy, what were you even doing with the snowflakes? They look like Christmas decorations, which doesn't make sense because it's only almost June-"

"I'm planning for the party, remember? The Christmas party?" Izzy reminded him. "Wouldn't it be beautiful if we had thousands of these snowflakes hanging from the ceiling?"

Simon was struck with a sudden pulse of stress and he had to sit down on the bed to sort through all the thoughts rushing through his head at once. His hands came up to cover his face and he leaned his elbows down on his thighs.

"Um...Si?" Isabelle placed a tentative hand on his shoulder as she sat down beside him and then spoke softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a major rush of anxiety due to all the things that are happening in December." He removed his hands from his face and tipped his head up to look at his wife. "Are you aware that the twins' fourth birthday is nine days before the party-not even a week and a half- and the new baby is probably going to be arriving sometime around then, too." Simon chuckled at her gaping expression. "Yeah, it's a lot, isn't it?"

Izzy blinked and shook her head. When her eyes opened again, they seemed more tired than excited and lot less bright. "I think as long as we have everything already planned out by then, it shouldn't be too hard to go along with the plans."

"What if the baby is early? What if you go into labor during the party? What if the twins don't like the baby-"

"What if we didn't talk about the what ifs right now?" Izzy snapped.

Simon laughed at her sudden rage. "I'm just saying, Iz."

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "You know, instead of focusing on the negatives, we could discuss the positives. Like: our party is going to be amazing."

"That's not really a positive, Iz. That's just-"

"Thinking positively? Got it."

"No, I was going to say 'being cocky', but okay." Simon smiled as Isabelle scowled, but luckily for him, he knew just the way to make her smile. Before she could get up and leave the room, he placed his hand on her stomach and leaned down to lift up her shirt fabric and kiss the warm skin that lay beneath it. "This is your father speaking, little one. Do me a favor and stay in your mommy's tummy for as long as you're supposed to because last time, your brother and sister came out too early and it was a mess." He paused as a flood of memories came rushing back to him: Kaden being born not breathing, Izzy taking her final breath, Layla turning out to be a girl-that had actually turned out to be good, though. "Seriously, baby. Please come out on time because we love you and we want you to be safe." His lips brushed her stomach once more and as he sat back up to face Izzy, her hands found his, gripping them tightly. "Are you okay?" Simon asked.

Isabelle nodded, but her hands didn't leave his. "I'm just nervous. You made me nervous."

"How? Oh, my speech to the baby?" He chuckled softly. "Everything is going to be fine, Izzy. There will be no repeat of last time-"

"I know, I just..." She took a deep breath, her hands moving to cover her stomach as she let it out. "I can't believe we're doing this again. It feels kind of-Raziel." Izzy's started and a smile crept onto her lips as a faint fluttering went off in her stomach.

"What?!" Simon panicked slightly, even though in the back of his mind, he knew it probably was not a huge deal. "Can you feel her moving?"

"Yeah." Izzy gasped. There were still small flutters in her stomach, but a lot less apparent than the first few. "Maybe I'm not only a month along."

"Okay, but this time, I will be there when our baby kicks for the first time. Magnus may be somewhat 'magical', but my baby should not be kicking him before her own father." Simon said determinedly.

Izzy's smile widened. "You think we're having a girl?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why, I just have a feeling." He sighed, letting the weight of all that would be happening soon sink in some more. "Speaking of feelings...how have you been feeling? No morning sickness, or cramps or anything?"

She shook her head. "I got sick after the wine, but I think that was just my body's way of telling me to stop drinking while I'm pregnant...even though I didn't know. But besides that, I've only been more hormonal and tired."

"More hormonal?" Simon laughed. "Like, you've been hormonal before now?"

Izzy glared at him, but the intensity of her anger did not reach her eyes. "Yes, Simon. Haven't you noticed?"

"No, I've just been thinking that you're usually this angry at me all the time." She looked like she wanted to smack him, but Simon pulled her in for a quick kiss before she could react properly, and then engulfed her in a tight embrace that tipped them both over, into the bed. "I can't wait. To meet the baby, I mean. I'm twice as excited as I was last time, you know." Simon whispered softly into her ear.

Isabelle closed her eyes at the close contact and exhaled the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I'm excited, too. But this time, I want everything to go well."

"I've been thinking, Iz." Simon wondered aloud, his brows furrowing slightly. "Is it even safe for the twins to become mortal? They're pretty young. Also, is it safe for you and the baby?"

Isabelle sighed. Once more, another thing to worry about over the next few months. "I don't know, Si. Maybe we can ask Magnus during an ultrasound. For the time being, let's just focus on what's going on around us currently. Like, when the twins are going to wake up because it is almost ten thirty and they're still sleeping."

Simon shrugged. "They had a late night last night, so there's probably not anything wrong with them."

Izzy frowned at him then sat up. "Can you make an appointment with Magnus, please?"

Simon's brows wrinkled in concern for his wife, but he nodded anyway, "Yeah. I'll wake the twins up, too."

As soon as he left the room, Beau came trotting in after, and jumped up onto Simon's side of the bed, his tail thumping on the duvet as soon as he saw her smile at him.

"Hi, Beau." She said tiredly, sitting up next to him, her back leaning against the plush pillows behind her. "You're the only one in this house who isn't being crazy." Isabelle giggled, "Layla is always getting herself into something with her brother, and Simon is always just excited about whatever is going on with me. But you..." She bent down and kissed his snout gently. "You're always being quite the angel. Even the baby can't settle down." Her hand went to her stomach as a series of soft flutters went off in there. Without warning, Beau nudged her hand away with his nose and rested his head where the baby was growing. His eyes were closing just as Izzy let a smile slip onto her face, and just for a second, she could have sworn his own lips twitched up as well.

_**...**_

"Good morning, Magnus-" Isabelle started as she and Simon walked hand in hand into his apartment.

Magnus looked up from his magazine and interrupted her, "Goodness. You two are unstoppable. I tell you that you can't have anymore kids and it's like you just cheat all the difficulties." He sighed warily and gestured for Isabelle to come sit on the couch. "Alexander is out with Jace-Clary threw a fit over the whole thing, what with baby Leo and needing help with him all the time."

Izzy laid back on the couch and moved her feet up just a little bit so that Simon could sit down beside her. "It's hard, Magnus. I don't think you should frown down upon a new mother asking for help. Nonetheless if it's her own husband she's asking."

The warlock smirked at her. "Says the lady who's about to have herself a third child." He moved the already prepped ultrasound closer to them and grabbed the wand and some gel. "Talk about three times as hard. Speaking of kids, where are yours?"

"They're with my parents."

Simon had his hand on Isabelle's thigh, and he squeezed it as the excitement ran through his body, full charge. She jumped a little as the action tickled her, but her eyes stayed on the screen as Magnus moved the wand over her stomach. His brows were furrowed with concentration and something else, though through his mask of confusion, Isabelle could not tell what else.

"The baby seems to be in an awkward position so that you can't hear it's heartbeat, but there it is." He pointed at a dark spot on the screen and once again, Isabelle experienced that same joy she had felt when she first saw Kaden and Layla on an ultrasound. There were no tears this time, but that did not make things any less exciting.

"You're about eight weeks along, so not quite two months just yet, and it looks like you're having another shadowhunter, whom you will be carrying for nine months." Magnus sat back proudly and smiled at the happy couple.

Simon was beaming at Isabelle, and she was smiling up at the screen, eyes shining with joy.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Izzy asked.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you really want to know right now?"

Simon shrugged at when Isabelle looked at him, but instead of nodding, she shook her head. "Let's not find out today, but, Magnus?"

He moved to print a picture for them, but stopped as Izzy's voice grew grave.

"Is it dangerous for the baby or the twins to get their immortality taken away?"

Magnus let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through glitter-caked, black spikes. "I don't know. It should definitely be fine for you and Simon, and thinking back to when I gave you my immortality with Layla still inside of you, she was fine, so I have no doubts that the new baby will be okay. Even if the process is completely opposite to what happened with you and Layla."

"But what about Kaden and Layla? How will things go for them?" Simon pressed, now beginning to worry about what he was getting his family into.

Magnus's expression darkened suddenly, as if an awful topic were rising in their conversation. "Immortality is not something to play around with; especially young immortals. They've been immortal since birth and Kaden is a shadowhunter, so things should be easier for him. However..." He looked away from the parents' hard gaze and began to speak softer, "Layla is a vampire with a beating heart and blood running through her veins. The case is in fact unheard of, and because of this, unlike Simon, she would remain vampire even after the process was completed. Best case scenario." He finished quickly.

Isabelle felt as if her veins were filled with ice and suddenly, her eyes grew blurry with tears as a horrible thought came to mind. "Worst case scenario?"

Magnus looked her in the eye, and in that moment, Izzy knew her worst fear was about to be confirmed. "Since her heart is already beating and defying the usual cases of vampirism, the spell might take her immortality and her vampirism, but leave her with a still heart, resulting in death."

…

**I hope that's not too much of a cliffy. I think you can already assume what will go down from there though. If not, you will have to wait for the next few chapterssss…**

**I hope you liked this one, I know, I know, slightly boring, but I promise in the next few chapters, A LOT MORE SH*T WILL GO DOWN.**

**I also tried to make the whole immortality thing with Layla as 'unconfusing' as possible. If it's still weird, ask me a question, and I will try to get back to you!**

**I know normally, I don't answer to reviews - not sure why, I just never did - but I think I will start soon. I definitely answer to PMs, though :)**

**On another note,**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**-H.**


	6. Fate Determined by a Supernatural Power

**I know that this chapter is pretty long, but I have decided to upload shorter one from now on. It will create a better situation for all of us because then I will finish them faster, and you will have more fanfiction sooner. I just have an issue with rambling, so I'm going to need practice with shortening.**

**I wil be adding more of the ships into the story (much excitement).**

_**...**_

_**"Destiny is real. And she's not mild-mannered. She will come around and hit you in the face and knock you over and before you know what hit you, you're naked- stripped of everything you thought you knew and everything you thought you didn't know- and there you are! A bloody nose, bruises all over you, and naked. And it's the most beautiful thing."  
― C. JoyBell C.**_

_**...**_

Maia could not stop staring at the ring on her finger. Sure, the jewelry was simple, just a diamond on a gold band, but that didn't make the memory it held any less special.

The proposal had also been something out of a fairytale.

It was as if Jordan had pulled out all of the stops. The bathtub had been filled with warm bubbles and incense were lit around the edges, accompanied with miniature boxes of chocolate and a tall glass of pink champagne. As she soaked in the tub, he massaged her shoulders and told her calming stories, kissing her neck whenever she began to drift off, just so that she would shiver and be wide awake again.

Maia remembered coming out of the bathroom to a bedroom with rose petals scattered on the floor and in the shape of a heart on their bed. Scented candles were lit and gave the room a warm glow, completing the romantic atmosphere entirely.

He had bent down to one knee when her hand came up to cover her mouth and stifle a gasp of surprise. The gasp turned into a shriek and soon, her eyes were watery and all the pieces fell into place.

"Maia," Jordan started, his own face a mask of glowing joy. "I cannot think of a day that I have not been in love with you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you. You have helped me grow as a person everyday we have been together, and you taught me that I need to really fight for what I truly want. I want you-I need you in my life everyday. It's unquestionable, and if one day, I do not wake up to your beautiful self...well, I don't want to think about that possibility." He paused, only to reach up and wipe a tear from her cheek. "You're so beautiful, inside and out and I can't express how much you mean to me. I still get butterflies in my stomach when you tell me you love me, and I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you make me feel. Or the way it feels to love you and be loved back by you. So, Maia Roberts, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth by becoming my wife?"

For a moment, Maia was speechless, so all she could do was nod quickly as more tears poured down her face. However, as soon as Jordan slipped the ring onto her finger, she found her voice and was immediately saying, "Yesyesyes!"

His arms went around her waist and then his lips were on hers, kissing her, and making her feel as if they were finally becoming complete.

_**…**_

We're going to figure things out.

That was the only thing that came out of Simon's mouth nowadays as he and Isabelle tried hard to think about ways to avoid their daughter's death, still become mortal and have everything be fair among the family. Six weeks later, it wasn't quite the first thought on their minds anymore, and they were able to focus on more relevant things, such as the Christmas partay. Isabelle's symptoms of her pregnancy got in the way of a lot of work that needed to be done. Meeting up with the entertainment groups had been an absolute nightmare due to her morning sickness, and everything else was just made ten times harder due to her immense fatigue all day, everyday. She was just starting to show a little bit, at four months along, which resulted in strange questions from the twins...

"Kaden, please eat your breakfast and stop playing with Beau." Isabelle wrapped her sweater tighter around her small frame, making her stomach quite obvious.

Kaden eyed her curiously and dropped his spoon into a bowl of dry cereal. "Mommy, why are you so fat?"

Layla gasped, covering her mouth with her hands to stifle a giggle. Simon only smirked at her, nodding and holding back laughter as well.

Isabelle smiled sweetly at Kaden before responding politely, "Because I don't exercise enough."

Simon's jaw dropped. "No, that's not why." He took her hand and smiled encouragingly at her. "Do you want to tell them now?" He whispered into her ear.

She shrugged but ended up nodding anyway. Her gaze returned to the curious toddlers and she bit her lip, nervous for the response they would have to their announcement.

"You guys are going to have a little brother or sister by Christmas time."

While Kaden looked quite unimpressed, Layla began bouncing on her seat, squealing with excitement. "Yay! A sister!"

"I already have a sister, Mom, that's not fair." Kaden groaned.

"Did you just call me 'Mom'?" Izzy placed a hand on her chest, startled by the sudden, cold change. It was either 'Mommy' or 'Mama', never 'Mom'. She had not ever thought about the fact that things would change when they were still toddlers. Maybe when they were older, but now?

"We don't know if it's a girl or a boy, Lay." Simon clarified. "We're going to find out today."

Layla stopped bouncing around and immediately looked confused. "But I thought you picked the baby from the baby store?"

Simon chuckled, shaking his head. "No, babies don't come from stores. They come from inside of the mommy. You know how Kaden asked why Mommy was getting fat?"

Izzy glared at him as he placed a hand on her stomach. "This is where the baby is growing, Lay." Simon concluded. "And it's going to stay there for another five months until it's ready to be born."

"But how did the baby get inside of Mommy?" Layla asked, starting to become hysterical over the absurd new thing she was learning.

Simon pointed at himself. "I put it there."

"Simon!" Isabelle shouted. Her expression looked horror struck as well as terrifyingly angry. "Don't you dare." She growled menacingly.

"So, basically, when two people love each other very much, they decide to-"

"Have a baby!" Isabelle finished cheerfully, throwing her hands into the air for extra emphasis. "But it takes a lot of planning and you have to be mature grown ups before you do it."

Simon nodded. "The same goes for you two and dating." He paused as a frown pulled his lips down and he thought. "Actually, scratch that. You're not allowed to date; ever."

Izzy gaped at him. "Simon!" She snapped sharply, but still smiled.

Kaden laughed. "I don't want a girlfriend. I love Mommy."

Isabelle ruffled his hair and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said, Kade. I appreciate it very much."

Layla folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "I love Leo, but he's a baby-"

"No." Simon interrupted. "No boyfriends. Even if it's...your cousin...Layla you're not allowed to be in love with Leo that way." He winced as memories of Clary and Jace together while they still thought they were siblings came flooding back. "We've already had enough problems like that before."

_**...**_

"Ooh, these invitations are nice." Isabelle gasped while turning through a large binder titled: Partay. Simon had looked over her shoulder multiple times to see pages of different balloon decorations, table setters, flowers, cakes and all sorts of other party favors.

"Izzy, can't you just send out invitations over email or something?" Simon grumbled, too exhausted from running around and exerting himself all day in order to fulfill Izzy's cravings. His head was resting in her lap as they sat on the couch together, and occasionally, as she flipped the pages of her huge notebook, the spine would smack him on the forehead.

"I don't have an email, Si, and this party is too elegant for digital invitations." She wrinkled her nose adorably and then rested the book on her stomach to lean down and press her lips to his.

Simon wasn't too convinced by her points, or the kiss. "The party is also too expensive for those-wait, let me see the invitations..." He pulled the notebook towards himself and when he saw the price, his eyes popped, "_600 dollars for 100 cards?!_" Simon sat up with his jaw still hanging open and shock still proceeding to flood his features. "How many people are coming to the party?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Well, I don't know yet because there have been no invitations sent out in order for people to RSVP to."

Simon frowned. "How many people are you planning on inviting?"

"Around three hundred-"

Simon threw the binder down just as his own stomach dropped to his shoes. "No, no, no. Absolutely not. If you're going to invite that many people, I require that you find a different kind of invitation. Preferably cheaper."

"Okay..." Izzy flipped through some pages until she found something, and then showed it to Simon, seeming very pleased with herself. "These fit the winter theme and they're cheaper."

His eyes narrowed at her. "Isabelle, they're 450 dollars for 100. That's only 150 dollars cheaper."

"You said 'cheaper', but what you didn't do was clarify how much cheaper-" She pointed out matter of factly. "And stop calling me Isabelle. It makes me feel like you're mad at me because you always call me either Iz or Izzy."

Simon grinned at her frustration, momentarily having forgotten about the expensive invitations. He reached one hand up to cup her cheek and then pulled her down for another kiss. "You know how lucky I feel to get to kiss you everyday?" He breathed against her lips. "Like the luckiest man in the world." He flipped over onto his stomach and crept on top of her, pushing against her so that her back was pressed to the armrest of the couch.

Isabelle smiled wickedly at him and began to run her hands through his hair, feeling each curl with her fingers, twisting and unfurling them. "You have really beautiful hair, you know that."

Simon smirked, "I would rather you called my hair 'sexy'. It would make me feel more-oh, fuck!" He groaned when Izzy accidentally kneed him in the crotch.

"Sorry, I had a spasm." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his head as he dropped his face to her chest. "I barely touched you, Si!"

Simon moaned obscenities into her, gasping with pain whenever she shifted her position.

"You are such a big baby." Izzy was still laughing, knowing in the back of her mind that he wasn't really hurt.

"You know," Simon lifted his head up from her chest and smiled weakly. "they did a comparison of childbirth and getting kicked in the balls to see which one was scientifically more painful."

Isabelle's mouth fell open at this. "That's ridiculous! Giving birth is probably the hardest thing anyone could ever do-"

Simon shook his head, "No, the scientists measured pain levels and everything. Birth did end up being more painful, though."

"Well, no shit! It's hard as hell." Isabelle moved her hands over her stomach, feeling the small bump that had formed over the last month. "You know, I'm going to stab someone if I have bad morning sickness again."

Simon's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about? You're already in your second trimester and morning sickness usually only lasts for the first one."

Isabelle shook her head. "That wasn't the case for me last time."

"Well, like I said earlier, last time was a mess. And by the way," Simon placed his hands on top of hers and his smile widened. "I have no doubt that you would stab someone." He leaned down and kissed her knuckles, then moved her hands away to kiss her stomach. "We should start thinking of names, Iz. Also, I want to know the gender because I don't like calling her 'it'."

"But you already call it 'her'..." She narrowed her eyes at him. "So what's the problem?"

"Can we call her Sophie?"

"That's my middle name." Isabelle pointed out. "So, no."

"Sophia is different from Sophie, Iz." Simon pressed. "What if we called her Sofia?"

She threw her hands up and groaned with exasperation. "I just said-"

He raised his eyebrows. "With an 'f'?"

Izzy shook her head. "No. I do like the name Aiden. For a boy, though. Also, Liam and Hayden are nice."

Simon's face fell into confusion. "How come you don't want to name it Max?"

She sighed. "Everyone expects it from me, and I understand why they would, but Max was his own person. I don't want to name my son Max and only see my brother in him or have him be some sort of replacement for Max. I get that I don't necessarily have to think of it that way, but that's how it works for me."

Simon nodded. "Okay. What about Gabriel? That's what we were going to name baby number two, but he turned out to be a girl."

"Gabriel..." She bit her lip, clearly pondering which name was better. "I like all the names, so maybe we can use one as a middle name and the other as a surname?"

"Sounds good to me, but what if it's a girl?" Simon asked.

"Since you're so convinced we're having a girl, why don't _you _figure out a name for her?" She said, not unkindly. Her arms stretched over her head as she yawned, and when they came down again, they landed on Simon's back. Her fingers traced his spine all the way up to the base of his neck, where they stopped and rested comfortably. "I have one more request for you today, Montgomery."

Simon whistled through his teeth and pressed even closer to her body as the mention of his romance novel name made his core grow steadily hotter. "Yes, my fair lady, Isabelle?"

"Make our neighbors file a noise complaint like they did that loud, hot night of your birthday."

Simon didn't have to be told twice. His lips covered hers and their clothes were off in a matter of seconds, barely stopping to let Isabelle breathe. Who cared if it was the living room? They weren't expecting any guests that day and the twins were still napping. It was then or never.

"Wait, Simon." Izzy pulled away from him, gasping slightly. Her lips were swollen and cheeks tinted pink with passion. "I'm vibrating."

He grinned seductively at her, "I am too." and then moved in to continue on with their session. Not even two seconds later, she pushed him away again and reached into her bra to get something out.

"No, really, Si." In her hand was her cellphone, and it was buzzing with a phone call from someone who's contact read: _'Bitch (literally)'_.

"You keep that in your cleavlage? I thought girls only did that when they don't have a bag or something to put it in?" Simon questioned curiously. "But Izzy, you have a house to keep your phone in since you don't even go out everyday."

Isabelle ignored the question, hitting 'answer' on the screen and then shoved her phone towards him.

"Wait, who is 'Bitch Literally'?" He asked, unfortunately into the receiver.

"Excuse me?" It was Maia. Although, she didn't seem upset with what she had just heard Simon say. Her voice sounded light and extremely happy. "Who are you calling a bitch?"

Simon glared at Isabelle as she snickered at him. "I was talking to my wife."

"Well damn." Izzy laughed, crawling out from beneath him. "Love you too, Si."

_**...**_

"Are you even friends with Maia?" Jace asked as soon as Clary put down her phone. They'd just gotten the call that Jordan proposed, and the couple were planning on getting married as soon as possible.

"Yes, Jace." Clary said, taking Leo from him so that he would have both hands to eat dinner with. "And I want to throw a hen party for her even though she probably already called Isabelle, who no doubt would want to do it." Her tone was disappointed, but she was actually pretty grateful for this because both she and Jace had been pretty stressed out lately and had to admit that another date to worry about would have been torture.

Jace perked up at the mention of a party. "I'm going to get Alec, and we're going to throw a stag party, then."

Clary frowned at this as she sat down next to him, trying not to disturb the happy state Leo was in. "Okay, now it's my turn: Are you even friends with Jordan?"

Jace nodded. "He's alright. Besides, I don't need to be friends with him in order to throw a party for him. It's the nice thing to do."

"No, it's the fun thing to do." Clary pointed out. The nice thing to do would be to congratulate them and send gifts and stuff like that."

"Woman, have you been living under a rock or something? Don't you know that I'm all about the fun stuff and not the nice stuff?" Jace teased.

Clary laughed. "Right. How could I have forgotten?"

_**...**_

"Because she is a bitch." Isabelle said sourly.

Simon had her cornered in the kitchen and was forcing her to answer the questions he had forming in his mind the entire time he talked on the phone with Maia.

"Notice how she didn't care that you answered my phone and not me." Izzy spat out.

Simon chuckled lightly at this. It was so unlike Isabelle to be this jealous. It was kind of absurd, actually. She and him were married, and Maia and Jordan would be, too. Soon. There really was no problem. With the exception of Isabelle's messed up theory of, "She's still in love with you, Simon, and I know it."

Simon actually burst out laughing at this. "First of all, Maia never loved me. She may have liked me, but definitely did not love me. Her heart belongs to Jordan, which brings me to my second point: Maia is getting married to someone who is not me." He put extra emphasis on the last three words, hoping it would be enough to convince her to let the jealousy go.

"She's probably just trying to make you jealous so that you'll leave me and go proclaim your love to her-" Izzy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as if she just discovered something completely baffling. "It's _you_. _You still love her!_"

Simon couldn't hold back anymore. It was ridiculous how obsessed she could become when left to her own devices for too long. "Isabelle, this is so dumb. I love you and only you. Team Isabelle forever."

"THERE ARE TEAMS?" She shrieked. Her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides, something she did when she was angry, but didn't know quite what to do about it.

Simon didn't say anything, just stared at her, light amusement playing his features.

"You know, if she has a party, I think I'll just tell everybody that I'm pregnant so that they'll congratulate me instead of her."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Now that would be a bitch move."

"Excuse you?" She tried to be serious, but her lips were already starting to twitch up at the corners.

"I think we know who the real bitch is." He smirked at her stunned reaction.

"Simon, I will cut you." Isabelle leaned back against the counter and when she thought he had no reaction to her words, she seemed to calm down. "I can't believe I let you get away with saying something like that while I'm pregnant."

Simon laughed. "Yeah, I can't either. I thought you going to pull a knife on me or something."

Izzy smiled sweetly at him as her hand crept towards his pants' waistline. Once she grabbed hold of it, she pulled him forward until he was completely pressed up against her.

"We never finished earlier." Isabelle said sultrily, her eyes dark with desperation. "You better be fast because the twins are going to-dammit!" She cursed, letting go of his jeans' button.

At first, Simon could not detect where her sudden rage was coming from, but then he heard the faintest vibration ever, coming from close by.

Isabelle undid the lid on a nearby jar and to Simon's surprise, pulled out her phone.

"Izzy, why is your phone in the cookie jar?" He questioned, feeling quite defeated by all her strange shenanigans.

She did not reply, just violently hit the 'answer' button on the phone and raised it to her ear, "Clary, what the hell do you want?"

"Well then. Why so rude?" The other girl responded on the end of the line.

Izzy slammed her free hand onto the counter in frustration. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes...?"

"Simon and I were about to-"

"Okay, I don't want to know anymore." Clary said quickly. "I just called to find out whether or not you're going to throw a hen party for Maia-"

"No." She replied curtly. For one word, there had been quite a lot of bitterness in it.

"...Why not?" Clary asked, sounding surprised.

"Because she's a bitch."

Simon rolled his eyes, groaning again and then left the kitchen, clearly done with her nonsense for the day.

"Isabelle-okay, whatever. I'll throw the party. I just wanted to make sure you weren't already going to do it."

Izzy sighed. She was not very happy with the idea of Clary hosting a party all on her own. To be entirely honest, she did not think that the redhead could do it. "In that case, I will do it, Clary."

"I just said I would do it."

"I don't want you to do it, so I will do it. But not because I want to for Maia, only because I don't think you should throw a party. Okay?" Isabelle finished shortly. She didn't even give her friend a chance to reply before, "Bye!"

_**...**_

"Daddy, why does Mommy like Kaden more than me?" That was the first thing out of Layla's mouth when Simon came upstairs to wake her up. He bit back a sarcastic answer, but could not ignore the growing pain in his stomach at her words. His arms tightened around her tiny body as he gave her a quick hug.

"Because Kaden is nicer to her." It was the truth, at least. Even if it was kind of hard for her to accept.

Layla frowned at this. Her lower lip was beginning to wobble; the start of a crying toddler. "I'm not mean to Mommy. She's mean to me. I don't think she likes me."

Simon actually could not believe his ears. He had no idea a three year old would ever think like that. Well, he had to give Layla some extra credit; she was so, so smart, and it showed through almost everything she brought up.

"Why would you say something like that, Lay? You are the most important little girl in her life. Just like Kaden is the most important little boy in her life."

"She doesn't act like it." Layla said sadly, although she did seem quite bitter about it as well.

Simon sighed as he set her down in the living room. It was nearly right thirty and no one had even had dinner yet. Things had been going so slowly that day, and he just wanted to go to bed so that it would all be over.

"Layla, I love you. Does that make you feel any better?" Damn, he was so bad at this comfort stuff with her. She just made everything about ten times harder. Seriously.

Layla shook her head. "You tell me that everyday, so I already know-"

"I know Mommy tells you that she loves you everyday, too." Simon interrupted, a tad bit impatiently.

"Fine." She said, finality set in her tone. "Can I have some blood?"

He shook his head. "We're about to have dinner, Lay."

"Please, Daddy?" There were actual tears in her eyes now, but instead of feeling sorry for her, Simon felt exasperated, "Do not pull that fake cry on me, Layla. I am not in the mood."

Her tears instantly sank away and instead, her face grew dark as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't like you."

Simon rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, but was still grinning at her feisty attitude."What was that?" He looked at her again, this time, feigning hurt to make her feel badly about what she had just said.

"I HATE YOU." Layla screamed at the top of her lungs. Before Simon had a chance to reply to that, she ran off, sobbing.

"Um...what just happened?" Isabelle walked into the living room with Kaden following behind her. However, he had stopped in the doorway as Layla ran out crying, and then went after her like the caring brother he truly was.

Simon looked at her, trying hard to hold back laughter. "I always thought the first time my daughter told me that she hated me would be ten years from now. When she's a teenager."

Isabelle frowned at the loud cries filtering through the house's thick walls. "Simon, those are real tears."

He shrugged. "She needs to know how to soothe herself-"

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Izzy began to walk out of the living room, Simon trailing after her, cautious while picking his answer.

"I kind of refused to give her blood."

"Dammit, Simon!" She cursed. Her feet stomped against the stairs as they climbed them, racing quickly against the pitch of Layla's cries. They were getting louder and more pain filled. Like someone or something was hurting her.

"She's so young and you know she's still learning how to control herself. You know how hard it is when you're starved-"

"Iz, she's not starved, first of all. And second, it's hard because you're there, and I'm always thirsty for you-" he joked.

Izzy whirled around to face him, eyes blazing. "Shut up, Simon. Just _shut up_. This is fucking serious."

"Okay-"

A piercing scream cut through the air, halting them both in their tracks and words. It was high pitched and terrified-Kaden James.

_**...**_

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

On the white carpet of the nursery, the twins' beds, some of the toys laying around. However, the blood on the floor and walls was the least of Simon and Isabelle's worries. The scarlet substance staining Layla's mouth and Kaden's neck and shirtfront was what terrified them the most.

"Kaden!" Isabelle screamed.

He was unconscious, completely still right by his bed. Layla was crouching next to him, shaking him and yelling at him to wake up. There were tears rolling down her red, flushed cheeks and blood covered her hands like gloves.

Simon stood stock still as the strong scent of shadowhunter blood filled his nose. It was overpowering, always smelling and tasting much better than regular mundane blood. His muscles tightened and he could swear he felt his own pupils dilate. There was nothing Simon could do; he feared that if he got too close, he would lose control..."Layla, get away from him." He said quietly.

Surely, she couldn't have heard him, but the blood left on her lips and tainting her mouth was enough of a reminder that she was a vampire, and did have heightened senses.

Layla looked at him, eyes wide and red rimmed. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop-"

"Layla, listen to your father!" Isabelle shrieked, pushing her away from Kaden, not too gently at all.

Layla looked stunned for a split second, but as soon as Izzy turned her fiery eyes on her again, she snapped out of it and ran for Simon. He lifted her into his arms and pushed through the door as quickly as he could, careful not to breathe in the smell of Kaden's blood on her.

"Oh my God." Isabelle had pulled Kaden into her lap and was wrapping her fingers around his wrists and touching his neck to try and find a pulse. Nothing. The only thing that signaled his remaining life was his chest rising and falling-slowly, but just barely.

Her hands were already becoming red stained with the blood still bleeding through multiple bite marks on his neck and shoulders. The shirt fabric covering his torso was ripped, as if Layla had to fight him to get to his skin. It made her sick to her stomach. Her own daughter did this.

"Kaden, please. Not like Max-I can't..." The tears in Isabelle's eyes blurred her vision as the horrifying thought of him dying right there, in her arms barged into her mind and pretty soon, she couldn't even see what she was doing. The last thing she remembered was scooping him into her arms and stumbling out of the room to where Simon was holding Layla in the hallway.

Then, everything went black.

**…**

**Sorry for the cliffy c:**

**I seriously was considering the option of splitting this chapter in half because of it's length and also because I probably won't be able to do the next chapter after this long one in a while :(**

**This chapter and the last chapter were written a while ago, so all I had to do was edit and then, BOOM upload.**

**But now that I have school and a whole new chapter to write _and_ edit, I'm not sure how long it will be until the next update...**

**Besides that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-H.**


	7. Pressure on the Soul

**I split this chapter in half, so sorry if the ending is kind of abrupt.**

**Anywayyy, I have a few questions for y'all in the author's note at the end, so when you finish reading the story, pretty please leave a review with your answer!**

**Thanks, and enjoy this chapter!**

_**...**_

_**"Crying relieves pressure on soul."  
―Toba Beta  
**_

_**...**_

"We need to talk." Robert's expression was grim, and only meaning one thing: bad news.

Isabelle had had enough of bad events, much less news that week, what with the immortality situation still hanging over her head from last month, and Kaden still being treated for the previous night's mishap.

"Dad, I have so many things going on right now; I would really appreciate-" She started, but Robert held up a hand to silence her. There were purplish circles under his eyes, which were laden with exhaust. Everything about his body language and expression screamed sleep deprivation. But why had he not been sleeping properly?

"The Clave is very upset with you, Isabelle. You have not fulfilled your duties as a shadowhunter over the past three years, and as the best female shadowhunter of our time, things are pretty shaky in your relationship with the Consul.

Isabelle could not quite wrap her mind around what her father was saying; how could one less shadowhunter be making that much of a difference?

"You are the daughter of the inquisitor-they expect you to step up." Robert said, not unkindly.

Izzy bit her lip as conflicting emotions ran through her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dad. I just went to a meeting almost three months ago, remember? That's when I volunteered-"

"To do the party, I know." Robert interrupted gently. "But that's not work. That's something you should be doing in addition to being a shadowhunter _and _raising your children. Clary seems to be doing great, keeping up with all of her tasks and managing her son."

Izzy frowned at this, despite the truth that came from her father's words. "Clary only has one baby, Dad. I have two..."

Robert nodded, "That's the thing, Isabelle. Kaden and Layla are no longer babies. It's been almost four years since they were born. You're lucky I was able to convince the rest of the Consul to give you two years off, but after that third year, and now finishing up this fourth, it is time to return to work."

She leaned her elbows onto the kitchen counter and covered her face with her hands as she thought about what she may or may not need to tell him. "I've been doing a lot more stuff at home rather than actually coming into the Institute or killing demons-I really don't see the issue here."

Robert walked closer to his daughter and placed a reassuring hand on her back. "You're an amazing mother, Isabelle, and an even more amazing shadowhunter. You're still young, and able to fight; take advantage of that, and you'll-"

Isabelle couldn't hold back anymore. She sat straight up and looked him in the eye. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Robert's eyes widened. He clearly had not anticipated this kind of news. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but then it closed into a firm line. "Well then."

"This is not how I wanted it to come out." She mumbled weakly.

"Your third child...but unfortunately, we're going to have to talk about that later. I've forgotten to mention that if you do not return to work soon, your salary will be cut off."

Things just took a turn for the worse. "Well, damn." Izzy sat back down at the counter.

"As happy as I am for you right now, Iz, I only have so much control over the way things are being run. The Consul is giving you six weeks to return, and if you do not..." He trailed off, looking at his daughter expectantly.

"I will get cut off." Isabelle sighed. "Well, soon, I obviously won't be able to do the more physical things, but since Simon _is _considering becoming mortal again," she smiled as the thought of being mortal softened the sharp edges of the bad news the day had already brought. "He'll probably ascend to be a shadowhunter, and train at the Academy. I could be an instructor there for a while. At least, until I get back on my feet."

Robert grinned broadly at her, and then moved in to kiss her on the cheek. "I knew you still had it in you, coming up with brilliant ideas to put into a plan."

Izzy was glad that she and her father were connecting again. It was something she had not experienced since she was a little girl-since Max was born. "So, will you tell the rest of the Consul that I'm working things out and I'll be okay?"

He nodded. "Of course. And Isabelle?" Robert turned back to face her, a genuine smile pulling at his lips. "Congratulations on the baby."

Her cheeks burned a little bit, not expecting quite the joy from him. "Thank you, but Dad? Don't tell anyone yet. Please?"

He nodded again, then left, leaving Isabelle tired and troubled in her own home.

_**...**_

"How is he doing?" Isabelle asked as Simon came out of the guest room, in which Kaden was staying for the time being.

Simon nodded, running a tired hand through his hair. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked about ten years older every time he stepped out of that room. Isabelle recognized his exhaust and worry as the same anxiety she saw in herself every day she looked in the mirror.

"He's still freaked out about the whole thing, but I think he's doing a lot better physically if that's what you're asking." He paused and glanced hesitantly at his wife as she moved towards the door. "Layla hasn't seen him in almost a week, Iz..."

"I'm not sure either of them are ready for that quite yet. I'm not even just taking Kaden's side in this. Layla is still pretty messed up over it, and I suggest that we just wait until she has calmed down a bit."

Simon nodded. "Okay. But, how are you?"

"I know you don't want to hear me say this, but I am so, so stressed. I can't even-I just feel like everything has come crashing down." She started subconsciously rubbing small circles over her stomach, breathing a little heavily. "Is it weird that I haven't felt the baby move since it happened? I usually feel it at least once a day-"

Simon felt a twinge of empathy for his wife. She seemed so on edge lately, and nothing he did seemed to help loosen the knots of stress wrapped tightly within her. It was like she was trapped in it all, fighting her own battle, everyday. "Izzy, take deep breaths. Remember when you had that anxiety attack on our wedding night? Let's not repeat that." He seized her around the waist and pushed her back against the wall gently, then placed his hands on either side of her face. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're pregnant?" Simon smirked as Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. "I think it's the glow in your cheeks and the sparkle in your eyes. But I think the spark makes you sexier." One of his hands travelled down her side, tracing delicately over her waist.

Usually, this action would create some sort of sensual reaction from her, but Isabelle only groaned, clearly not catching on to his seductions. "I am so not in the mood, Simon."

"I'm sure I can make you feel better-"

Suddenly, her emotions spiked and tears were gathering in her eyes as all the exhaust and anxiety that was swarming through her body rose to the top and just came spilling out.

Izzy fell into Simon's arms, crying like he'd never heard her cry before. "Simon, I can't!" she sobbed.

Simon knew she wasn't going to be able to function properly for a while. Not during her breakdown, at least. "It's okay, Iz. I got you." He scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her to their bedroom. It was something he was used to. Not her breakdowns, but carrying her. Sometimes, when she fell asleep on the couch in the living room after a long day, it was all he could do to relieve her. And he loved anything that made her happy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Even though Simon had laid her down on the bed, she still had her legs locked around his waist, and her arms hooked around his neck in a tight death grip. "I'm so scared for Kaden, and the baby isn't moving, and Layla hasn't been home in a week, and now I'm not even stable enough to give you what you want-"

"Izzy-"

"I think there's something wrong with the baby. What if Kaden never trusts Layla again? What if Layla never trusts herself-"

"_Isabelle_." Simon said, sternly that time. "Just breathe. _Please_. You're freaking me out."

Isabelle's eyes were red and it looked like she wanted to do nothing more to do than cry. But she sat up, so that her chest was pressed up against his, and removed her hands from around his neck, putting them on the bed behind her for support.

Her breath came out in long sighs as she did as he asked. "Okay." She closed her eyes and breathed out again. When she opened them, the tears were gone and she seemed a whole lot happier. "Thank you."

He leaned down to cover her lips with his, only pulling away to let her breathe some more. "Are you feeling better?"

Izzy nodded, grateful for his company and care. "Yeah. Right now, I just want to go and see Kaden."

"We can do that." He promised, lightly stroking her cheekbone. "I'm sure that will help."

_**...**_

Kaden was sitting on the end of the large bed in the guest room, picking at the muffin Isabelle had brought for him.

She knew the the bites Layla left had done a lot more damage than any other normal vampire bites would have done. Neither Magnus, or the Silent Brothers could assess the situation properly. In normal cases, a vampire bite was something someone enjoyed, and was left either unfazed by, or in a very blissful state. Kaden was left unconscious, nearly drained of blood; it took a few days for him to even get out of bed. And that was after he woke up from being out cold for nearly 24 hours.

The usual rosiness he wore in his cheeks had been repainted beige over the past week, and his eyes seemed to have a semi-permanent tired look to them. That wasn't even all that was left over from the incident. There were scars all over his neck, as well.

Izzy crawled closer to him and took the muffin away, placing it back on the plate, and as soon as her arms were open for him, Kaden went into them, snuggling into her warm embrace. "How are you feeling, Kade?"

He sighed deeply. "Tired, but better than before."

She laughed softly, but noticed that her heart wasn't in it. "That's what you say everyday."

Kaden sat up and frowned at her. "I still haven't seen Layla." He dropped his gaze and breathed out heavily. "I want to, Mom-"

"Don't call me that." She warned.

"_Mommy_." Kaden corrected himself. "Can I please-"

"No, baby, I'm sorry." Isabelle gently pushed him off of her lap and stood up, smoothing her skirt a little bit. "Layla is not ready to..." Her hands came up to cover her face and when they fell away again, there were red splotches on her cheeks and tears in her eyes. "Kaden, I'm so sorry. She hurt you, and I don't want her to be-"

His hands clamped over his ears and shook his head, "Stop crying; I'm tired of everyone crying! You always blame Layla for everything-just stop it!" He opened his eyes and removed his hands from covering his ears. "It was an accident."

Izzy felt conflicting emotions course through her body. She knew Kaden was clearly getting to that age where he was more aware of everything and was beginning to fully understand. But she wanted to keep him safe, and away from any dangers, whether they be things that made his mind rotten, or things that physically affected him.

"Kaden, I know you want to see your sister, but you need to understand that she needs to be ready, too." She said strongly, eyes free of tears. "Now, the situation isn't just about you, Kade, and you'll see her when the time comes. Okay?"

He nodded, seeming to get it all. "I'm sorry."

Izzy forgot about all their difficulties and went back onto the bed, pulling him into her lap again.

Kaden's head rested against her chest as a small whimper escaped his mouth. "I'm hungry."

She laughed a little bit at this and brushed his hair away from his eyes, only to lean down and press a kiss on his forehead. "Go downstairs and ask Daddy to make you something. I think it's time you left this depressing room."

_**...**_

**Okay, **

**question time:**

_**BOY **_**or **_**GIRL **_**for the new Lightwood/Lewis?**

**I personally can't decide on which gender, and the story won't change with either one, so it doesn't matter. The only thing with picking a boy, is that I'm not so good with boy names, but that's about it.**

**Please, if you're going to answer the question, do reply with "I don't care" or "either is fine" because that would be really unhelpful.**

**The names I have picked out (so far) for a boy: Aiden, Hayden, Noah and Gabriel (still thinking about Liam) - clearly this list is going to have to be shortened, though...**

**For a girl: Aria, Lily, Madison, Mia and Ava (unfortunately, I can't come up with anything else…)**

**Anyway, **

**thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter, and thanks for reading this one!**

**More soon!**

**-H.**


	8. Wildly Unthinking Behavior

**Here is the rest of chapter 7**

**enjoy!**

_**...**_

"_**To cry was to release all sorts of ugly little pressures and tensions. Like waking out of a long, dark dream to a sun-filled day." **_

― _**Anne McCaffrey**_

_**...**_

Layla was standing on the edge of one of the hand woven rugs in Magnus's apartment, staring fixedly at Chairman Meow, who was on the other end. He was sitting with his tail wrapped around his front paws, eyes narrowed and locked on Layla's.

Magnus had his arms crossed over his chest and he was surveying the scene with tired eyes. Watching over Layla with Alec for the past week had not been nearly as difficult as he thought it would have been. Her worry for Kaden had eaten at her mind and body until she was too weak for her own excited personality. Usually, she was always so excited to see her uncles, but the accident was big enough to make her forget about all of the fun she should have been having.

"Chairman is waiting for his dinner, Layla." Magnus teased, his toe tapping on the floor impatiently.

She looked down at the bowl of kibble in her hands, then up at Magnus. It was clear that Layla was scared...of the cat. Which was weird because she usually loved him. Maybe all she thought about was Kaden nowadays, and the worry and guilt she felt for him distracted her from all other priorities.

Magnus kneeled down beside her and rested one hand on her back. "Sweetheart, you've been so good these past few days-why the sudden shyness?"

Layla started shaking so hard, the cat's food bowl slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor, sending a spray of cat food everywhere. She gasped and immediately bent over to pick it up, "I'm sorry!"

The warlock shook his head, stooping down and scooping Layla into his arms just as the first tears fell from her eyes. "Layla-" He began firmly, but she kicked her legs and wailed, "I wanna go home!"

"Honey, you can't just yet." Magnus said softly. Once he set her back down on the floor, she ran straight for the door to the apartment, and tried reaching for the doorknob-"No." With a flick of his wrist, the sound of locks sliding into place went off around the room, and Layla stepped away from the door, screaming with frustration.

"I WANT DADDY."

Alec came into the room, eyes flicking first to Chairman, who was lapping up the spilled food, to his husband, who was attempting to console a tired toddler, and then finally, he turned his eyes over to Layla, who was now throwing a fit on the floor.

"I honestly thought something like this would be happening every day because of what happened." Alec shrugged. "I guess she's just been bottling up all of her emotions until now." He went over to the distressed toddler, "Lay, your daddy is coming soon, I promise."

Layla stopped screeching, but tears were still falling from her eyes as she reached for Alec. He let her arms go around his neck so that he could pick her up, and then walked her over to the couch. "Your mommy isn't going to be happy to see you acting this way. She trusts Magnus and me to take good care of you, but if she sees you crying like this she won't let us watch you anymore." Alec said softly. He knew this wasn't entirely true. Isabelle trusted him and Magnus with their kids just as much as she trusted her parents with them. Little things like the crying and screaming for her parents weren't things that happened so often, but it was still important to make sure she knew it was not the way to get what she wanted. And Layla loved her uncles. She would hate to have their connection to then be severed due to her behavior.

The tears had stopped coming, finally, after a few moments of silence from everyone. Magnus was still standing over Chairman, Alec still holding Layla on the couch when the door burst open and there was Simon.

Layla squirmed out of her uncle's arms and ran towards her father yelling, "Daddy!"

"Hey, princess." He smiled broadly as she threw herself into him, like this was their first reunion after years. Simon took her brief distraction to glance over at Magnus and Alec questionably, "What was happening up here? I could hear her screaming for me all the way downstairs."

Alec's brows knitted together as he looked at his partner doubtfully, "I thought you sound proofed-"

"That was for that one night we had, Alexander." Magnus interrupted, smiling suggestively at him. "But if you want it again-"

"Okay," Simon cut in loudly, standing up with his hands over Layla's ears. "I'm not sure my three year old needs to hear about your guys' sex life." He paused. "And neither do I."

Layla moved away from his hands, hooking her arms around his neck to keep her from tipping out of his embrace. "Can I go home now, Daddy?"

He smiled tightly at her, not wanting to crack her little heart with the news he carried. "Yes, but you can't see Kaden just yet."

Already, the tears were back in her eyes and her lower lip was beginning to wobble. She didn't have much control over her emotions after this stage. It was about to be waterworks all over again.

"But, Daddy-"

"Layla, please don't start with this again." Simon sighed tiredly. "Mommy and I already told you-"

She screamed again, quite frustrated with the way things were going.

"That's not going to help either." He snapped. "Layla, if you don't cut this out right now, I'm going to not bring you home." Simon hated being strict with her, but she was starting to really become a screamer, and it just was not cute anymore.

"Nonono, I'm sorry!" Layla wailed. She pressed her forehead into the juncture between his shoulder and collarbone, letting the tears stream freely down her cheeks.

Now, for Simon, the feeling of regret for yelling at her was becoming quite overwhelming, and the need to comfort her knocked away all of his priorities for a brief moment. "No, baby girl, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I know you're upset."

Magnus settled himself beside Alec on the couch and watched Chairman finish up the cat food while listening in on Simon and Layla.

Simon turned to look at them with an apology shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry if she was a brat at any time, and if she was, I'm surprised you stuck with her. Thank you so much for watching her."

They both stood up to see him off, "It's been rough, I can tell." Alec said, his light eyes exuding sympathy. "Don't hesitate to bring the kids by here if you and Izzy ever need some time to yourselves."

Magnus nodded his agreement. "And don't forget to tell Izzy about her appointment-" he cut himself off and narrowed his eyes at Alec for any recognition at all of the secret he just almost let out. "...to check up on Kaden..." He lied slyly.

Simon, however, did know what the warlock was talking about and nodded knowingly. "I won't." He let Layla back down onto the floor, but still held her hand tightly, as if if he were to let go, she would be gone in a heartbeat.

"We're going home, Daddy?" She asked sweetly, trying to mask her excitement.

"Yes. We're going home."

_**...**_

"Layla, do you know why I brought you here?" Simon asked his little girl as he watched her fiddle nervously with the end of her long braid. It was only one in the afternoon, and already, he was feeling the unmistakable edges of exhaust prickling within him, and he was hoping that from there on out, the rest of the day would be smooth.

On the way back to the house after picking Layla up from Magnus's and Alec's apartment, Simon stopped in Central Park to talk with her about the way things would be looking for the whole family. It was interesting topic; since she was only three years old, Simon did not expect her to fully catch on to everything, but so far, she seemed to be doing great.

"You want to talk to me?" Layla said softly, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap.

Simon nodded. He wanted her to look at him. With no eye contact, it made him feel like she was scared of him, and that was not something he wanted her to be. "How do you feel about going home, Lay?"

"Nervous because I don't want to be there if Mommy is going to be mad at me." The misery in her voice was clear and made his heart clench with pain for her. She was so young, yet so liable. He didn't want Layla to feel this way; like she was to blame for everything, or that no matter what the mistake she made was, she couldn't trust her mother to forgive her. A mother's love is one of the most important loves in the whole world, and already Layla was beginning to miss out on it because of an unfortunate accident.

"Sweetheart, she's not mad at you. It was an accident-"

"Tell her that, Daddy. She doesn't believe what I say and I feel like she doesn't even love me like she loves Kaden." At her own mention of her brother, her voice cracked, and she leaned her face into her hands, crying like she was not going to stop any time soon. "_It was an accident!_"

The sounds coming from her were absolutely terrible. Horrible, in fact. Simon had never heard her sob like that-it was as if she had summoned all of her life's pains and worries into her tears and emotions, and it just spilled out like a never ending waterfall.

"I just don't get it." Finally, the tears slowed, but her eyes were red and puffy, voice still shaking as she sniffled. "I try so hard to be a good kid, but I'm still not good enough."

It was getting so hard for Simon to just watch her be like this. He could comfort her, of course, but words from him would only go so far. He knew deep down, unless Isabelle, herself stepped forward with something that Layla wanted to hear, she would still feel pretty upset about everything. And that was not good.

"Layla, come here." Simon patted his lap and she climbed over the small stretch of space they had between each other on the bench and went gratefully into his outstretched arms. Once her head was fitted perfectly beneath his chin, he moved one hand up her her back to stroke her hair softly. "Listen to me closely. You are _not _a bad kid. You are the best daughter anyone could ever ask for, especially your mommy and me. I'm not going to say anything to her because I think you should do it yourself so that she knows how _you _really feel. It shouldn't come from me. It should come from you."

"But, Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Mommy is scary." Layla whimpered.

Simon couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this. He had to agree with her on this one. Isabelle could be pretty terrifying when she was all fumed up, but besides that, she had a very loving and caring side to her. And that was what the kids usually saw. "I promise, you, she will not do anything scary when you go and talk to her. I'll be right there, if she does."

Layla looked up at him with big eyes, tear streaked and apprehensive. "You promise?"

"I promise."

_**...**_

**I added the last part in at the last second. I thought this chapter needed a little something else…**

**So, by the next chapter, hopefully things will be settled and as close to normal as possible. But unfortunately, I'm not making any promises.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed on the last chapter! Everything that was said was SO helpful!**

**so, yeah…**

**that's basically it.**

**thanks for reading!**

**more soon!**

**-H.**


	9. Do Wrong to None

_**...**_

"**Relief is a great feeling.**

**It's the emotional and physical reward we receive from our bodies upon alleviation of pain, pressure and struggle. A time to bask in the lack of the negative."**

― **Vera Nazarian**

_**...**_

Isabelle knew something was up the moment Simon walked into the living room with Layla in his arms. Besides the obvious tear stains on her cheeks, the little girl's eyes were red and puffy, clearly indicating a recent sob session. The apprehension in her expression alarmed Izzy, and made her think twice about their decision to bring her back home.

"Hi, Layla!" Isabelle chirped, putting on a mask of happiness for her daughter so that she wouldn't be worried about anything. "I haven't seen you since yesterday-come give me a hug!" She walked over to Simon, who seemed to be whispering encouragements into their daughter's ear, but Layla stayed locked right where she was, not wanting to leave the comfort of her father's arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" Isabelle placed a calming hand on Layla's shoulder, flinching visibly when she recoiled. "Layla?"

Layla looked at Simon, as if she were asking for permission before she spoke, and when he nodded, she let go of him and went to wrap her arms around Izzy's knees. "I'm sorry, Mama. It was an accident."

Isabelle bent down to be at eye level with her daughter and attempted to reassure her with a warm smile. "I do accept your apology, Lay, it is not me, however, who needs it. Kaden is waiting for you upstairs."

Layla beamed at Izzy through her tears and then threw her arms around her once more. "I love you."

Isabelle kissed the top of her head, smiling as the familiar scent of Layla drifted up towards her. "I love you, too." She pulled away and picked Layla up as well, groaning a little bit under her weight. "You're getting so big; pretty soon you won't be my baby anymore."

"I thought Kaden was your baby?" Layla asked cautiously.

"No, Kaden is my big boy. You're my baby."

"But when the new baby comes...what am I going to be?"

Now Isabelle knew what was up. Layla was unhappy about how much attention was being given to Kaden and how little attention was going to her. Of course she understood that he needed it because of his injuries, but also the fact that she caused them herself was hard to get set in her mind.

Instead of going straight to the twins' room where Kaden was resting, Isabelle took a detour and went to Simon's and her room to sit on the bed and talk. Simon followed them in there, but just as he was closing the door, Izzy said, "Can you go wake Kaden up? I need to talk to her." So, he nodded and then left to go do what he was told.

Once Simon was gone, Isabelle turned to Layla, "What's going on?"

Layla wasn't making eye contact again-something she did only when she was uncomfortable. "Nothing."

Izzy sighed. "Layla." She placed her fingers on Layla's chin and tipped her head up so that they were making full eye contact. "I want to help."

She sighed. "I don't know if you love me like you love Kaden."

Izzy felt her chest ache as even more realization drifted through her. She felt bad that she hadn't even noticed what her daughter had been going through this past week, being all caught up with Kaden and the new baby as usual. She felt badly about it. Layla needed her as much as everyone else did and it wasn't fair that she didn't get what she needed.

"You can't compare yourself to Kaden, Layla. Sure, I love you two differently, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. Sweetheart, this week has been tough for all of us, but I'm proud of you. Do you know why?"

Layla shook her head sheepishly. "Why?"

"Because you're being so mature, coming to talk to me and understanding that Kaden needs some time. I know that today you had a little spill, but besides that, you've been so good all week. After the baby is born Daddy and I are going to need to help him a lot because he's going to be so little. But I can already tell that you're going to be quite the little helper because you have great big sister qualities. And this baby is going to be so lucky-" Izzy wiped at her eyes as her hormones wavered out of her own control.

Layla's eyes widened with surprise. She had never really seen Isabelle cry before-she was so used to her being the boss and the rock for the whole family and it was shocking so see her break down like this. "Why are you crying?"

Izzy laughed a little bit, but was still sniffling. "You're growing up so fast, baby. You're almost four. Four years ago from this month, your Daddy and found out we were having you and Kaden." She pulled Layla towards her and put her arms around her in a tight hug. "I don't want you to grow up!"

Layla laughed. "I have to, so that I can take care of you and Daddy and my baby sister." She reached a hand up to wipe Izzy's tears and then kissed her cheek, earning a happy grin from her.

"You are so perfect."

The door creaked open a bit and in ran Kaden, Simon following a few feet behind. "Layla!" Kaden yelled when he saw her.

Layla jumped out of Isabelle's lap and basically fell into Kaden's arms. "I missed you!"

Kaden nodded his agreement, only squeezing her tighter. "I missed you, too."

Simon could not quite believe what he was seeing. It was like the twins were seeing each other for the first time in forever. But he guessed a week was a long time for them when they had never been separated for longer than 24 hours. They were hugging each other and pulling away momentarily to ask if the other was okay, and then wrapping their arms around each other and apologizing.

Isabelle came up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek against his back. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. I wish they would stay this age forever."

Simon put his hands over hers, smiling to himself. "I don't know. Forever is an awfully long time to run around the house with water balloons, or spray Beau with a hose because it's 'fun'." He sighed. "This baby is going to be here on December 18th-or at least she's supposed to be here by then. And the twins are turning four on December 16th...I can't wait until they're all 18 and out of the house, living on their own."

Izzy pulled away from him and tried to looked pissed, but she burst out laughing instead. "You are so mean!"

"No, I am _so tired_." Simon corrected her, then grabbed her wrists and brought them close again. "But I'm not tired of you. You can stay here forever and we'll be together for ever...and ever...and ever."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she smiled even broader at this. "Forever is an awfully long time to have to keep you happy," she poked him in the side. "If you know what I mean."

_**...**_

"Little heartbreakers." Isabelle mumbled under her breath as she closed the bedroom door behind her. There was the ghost of a smile on her lips, that Simon knew only he could be seeing through her exhaust. "I'm so touched by their excitement to see each other."

Simon opened his arms for her to come join him on the couch and she sat down in his lap, snuggling up against his chest. "It's cute, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Adorable. I know they probably won't stay this way forever, as each other's best friends, but I want them to!"

"It's okay, Iz, you're going to have another one in, like, four months." He reassured her. "And even then, I'm pretty sure the twins will still be your same little heartbreakers like they are now." His lips pressed against to her temple, smiling a little bit as she sighed with bliss.

"Four months is a long time, though." Izzy placed her hands on her stomach, eyes still closed as contentment took over her body. "I just want him or her out."

Simon shifted underneath her. "We never got to find out the sex, Izzy, and it's killing me-"

"I already know; Magnus told me." She replied, seeming quite proud of herself. Her finger came up to stop Simon's lips from moving, "I'm not going to tell you because I want it to be a surprise."

His eyes crinkled in confusion and he felt disappointment swarm through him like poison. "But I'm the father."

"I know, so I'll tell you right now."

Now, he was just confused. Had she not just said that she was not going to tell him? Oh well, he wanted to know anyway, so he may as well not question her.

Isabelle leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear. When she pulled away, he wasn't smiling, but he didn't look upset, either. "So, what are your thoughts?"

Simon shook his head, chuckling slightly. "It's just going to be you and Layla with three men dominating this household."

"Kaden loves me too much to go to the dark side, where you are, Si." Isabelle scoffed.

"The dark side?" His lips twitched up at the corners until he was beaming, "you still remember Star Wars?"

She grinned, "How could I not when you reference it pretty much everyday?"

They both laughed for a while, soaking in each other's momentary happiness and wishing this time could last forever. Bringing up old jokes and memories before the twins were born or before Simon and Izzy even classified themselves as a couple. The sneaking around, kissing, and not to mention sleeping around behind their friends and family until finally, finally Clary caught on and then everybody else did. From then on, things seemed to have sped downhill, but thanks to moments like these, they were able to revisit the best parts of their relationships.

_**...**_

"Why were you crying, Mama?" Layla asked Isabelle as she was buckling her into the car.

Whenever either of the kids called her 'Mama', it made her all nostalgic and emotional and melted her heart. It had been the first thing either of them had ever called her, but as soon as they could say 'Mommy', they switched to that and 'Mama' was used only when they were either nervous or hurt. Occasionally when they were especially happy. Why? Isabelle did not know.

"Because I thought your brother was hurt." She said softly, watching her daughter's expression carefully.

Layla's eyebrows raised, "Kaden? I thought he was okay?"

Oh, right. The twins had yet to find out about the gender of their new sibling. Isabelle knew Layla had wanted a sister from the very beginning, but obviously, she would not be getting what she wanted. At least not this time.

Izzy shook her head, smiling a little at the thought of the new baby. "No, your new brother."

Layla's eyes widened with surprise. "I'm getting a baby brother?" Then they darkened as disappointment filled them.

To Isabelle's dismay, there was no spark of excitement or happiness in the little girl's eyes, and once again, she felt defeated at not being able to give her what she wanted most in the whole world.

"You said I could have a sister, Mama." She whimpered.

Izzy leaned in closer and brushed a few strands of hair out of Layla's eyes. "Sweetheart, I promise when you see him in the pictures Uncle Magnus is going to take, you'll love him."

_**...**_

Alec's surprise was inevitable. What they were not expecting, though, was for him to be quite so interested in the ultrasound.

"What?" He shrugged as Magnus gazed at him curiously. "I've never seen an ultrasound-"

"Curiosity killed the cat." His husband said quickly, turning his attention back to Isabelle. She seemed a lot better after having changed her clothes and been comforted by Magnus. "So, we're going to just do a regular ultrasound."

Layla and Kaden were sitting on the couch with Chairman, but they weren't focused on the cat. Their gazed were fixed on Isabelle and Magnus, listening intently to what was going on.

Isabelle nodded, "Can Layla and Kaden watch the ultrasound?"

"Of course-"

"Me too!" Alec butted in. His cheeks were a bit rosy, but eyes as light as ever. "I mean...I would like to see the baby."

Simon had his hand on the small of Isabelle's back, but when they started moving towards Magnus's office, where the ultrasound would be, his hand grabbed hers and interlaced their fingers. "We're doing it again, Iz." He wasn't looking at her, but at the twins, who were walking hand in hand with Alec a few footsteps ahead of them.

"We're doing what again?"

"This baby thing."

She smiled softly and rubbed her stomach. "Yes, we are."

_**...**_

"Oh honey." Magnus gasped while looking gravely at the screen of the ultrasound.

"What?" Simon and Isabelle both said at the same time, panic dipping into their voices. "What's wrong?"

"No, Simon, you're going to be happy. It's Isabelle I'm worried about-"

Izzy growled with impatience. "Magnus, if this is about the gender, it doesn't matter because we all already know."

He looked confused of a second, "Wha-how?"

"You told me yesterday!" She exclaimed.

"Ohhhh yeahhh. Okay, well, it looks like you're going to have your baby boy on December 18th." Magnus beamed at the couple. Izzy looked quite pleased herself, as did Simon and Kaden, but Layla still looked disappointed-mostly pissed.

"And he is very, very healthy. No abnormalities or anything-oh, look, he's moving!"

Sure enough the image of their child seemed to come to life as he shifted positions and moved his tiny fists in front of his face.

"Yeah, I can feel him." Isabelle said, not sounding amused. She moved uncomfortably on the couch, as if she was sitting on a rock. "And now he's pressed up against my spine."

"Yeah, only four months, and he's already getting so big." Magnus agreed. "Would you guys like some pictures?"

"Yes please." Simon responded at the exact same time Layla said, "No!"

Everyone turned to look at her curiously. "I don't want a picture of him-he's not good to look at." She insisted indignantly.

Simon narrowed his eyes at her. "Layla, that's not very nice."

Izzy rolled her eyes, but when she turned her gaze to Layla, she smiled sweetly, "You don't have to look at the pictures if you don't want to, Lay, but I need them for your grandparents."

Alec attempted to tickle her, but she just scooted away and frowned even deeper. "You know, for such a small girl, you've got a big attitude."

At this, Layla smiled. She swung around so that she was facing Alec and then pounced on him while shouting, "Sass attack!"

Kaden joined in on the dog pile, screeching and clawing with the rest of them.

Isabelle sighed heftily while Simon looked warily over at the kids his friend. "I can't wait to see Kaden with his brother. And I'm positive once Layla sees him, she'll be dying to hold him." Izzy said distantly. There was a faraway look in her eyes, as if she were imagining the future, which, Simon thought she probably was.

"Iz, you're going to die everyday after he's born if you're already imagining the deadly adorableness and shivering over it." Simon teased, helping her up.

She frowned halfheartedly and held her hand out for Layla to hold on to. "I'm not shivering." Izzy insisted.

Layla was ignoring her mother's offer to hold her hand, and instead proceeded in trying to bite-in a non vampiristic way although her canines were still clearly very sharp-Alec's neck.

Simon gasped, "Layla, please don't!"

She sat back on her heels, pouting. Her cheeks were a bit red from what anyone could have guessed: rough housing. But both Simon and Isabelle knew that it was also from embarrassment. "I wasn't going to-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're leaving now." Izzy glared at Simon, then looked back at her daughter, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her off of the couch.

Alec helped Kaden off of the couch as well and then headed out of the room with everyone else.

"Mommy, I didn't mean it!" Layla cried.

Izzy laughed lightly at how worried she sounded. "Honey, I'm not mad. It's okay." She turned and looked at Simon, who in return, glared right back at her. "Why are you so pissed?"

He shrugged. "I'm not pissed, but you are."

"Are you kidding me?" She stopped short, letting Layla go ahead with her brother and Magnus and Alec.

"No, I try to be serious about Layla not biting your brother and you glare at me, like it's _my_ fault." Simon snapped.

"Woah, you need to calm down. You're acting like I never glare at you."

"Isabelle, I don't want anything like what happened a week to happen again-"

"She's not going to do it again, Simon! Don't you trust your daughter?" Izzy fumed. Their voices were growing louder with each sentence, and if the argument didn't stop soon, there would be a lot of yelling that they would regret later.

"Oh, I definitely trust her, but the question is, do _you _trust her? You're the one who favors Kaden and you let her see that. It's your fault that she is so sad all the time and can't talk to you about it. She doesn't trust you either, and can't-" He stopped when Isabelle's face fell. She looked like she had been slapped. By her own husband. Simon ran a hand through his hair, taking a few painful breaths. "Oh my God, Iz...I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No." She breathed out, her breath hitching a little bit in her chest. "No, you're right." Izzy slumped against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "How am I going to be fair to Layla with a new baby to take care of when I don't even give her enough attention already?"

Simon took a step towards her, but she put her hands up to stop him. "No." Izzy wasn't sad anymore-she was pissed off. "Don't touch me."

_**...**_

**just when things are returning to the way they were...**

**sorry again for the slight cliffy :(**

**I promise I will not keep you waiting for long**

**-H.**


	10. Tolerate this Delay

**Sorry, I haven't been updating, but my grandfather died recently, and I just haven't really had the energy for anything. Also, I have a lot of school work and other things I need to take care of before fanfiction :/**

**I randomly had the idea for this, so if it seems kind of awkward, I'm sorry, but I tried!**

_**...**_

"_**If you are hurt by someone you love and treasure most, forgive them for they taught you the lesson when it comes to sharing or giving your trust to people."**_

**-** _**Christine Gallego**_

_**...**_

When Isabelle was angry, she could be angry for a while. Especially when someone insulted her or offended her.

After trying to apologize to her numerous times, Simon just gave up and watched as she moved around their bedroom trying to find something to wear for dinner with their parents that night.

"This is so fucking frustrating." She cursed under her breath.

"Umm...why don't you just wear one of the dresses that you have so kindly 'displayed' for us all?" Simon suggested cautiously, aware that she was still pretty upset with him.

"Because I don't want them to know about the baby." Isabelle said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Simon's face fell into confusion. "But you're already showing-"

She threw her hands up, exasperated with just about everything by then. "Well, if I find the right dress, maybe it won't be so obvious!"

He stood up and went to join her on the floor of her closet, trying not to step on any expensive looking outfits, which seemed to be all of the ones scattered around them. "Okay, first things first, calm down. If you're angry, nothing is going to look good to you."

Isabelle took a deep breath and nodded, agreeing only a little bit with him. She looked like she was about to respond when she spotted something behind him and pointed at it, "Can you please hand me that dress?"

It was a pretty shade of purple, but best of all, it looked like just what she needed to hide her bump. "Thank you." Izzy stood up and began to strip right there, down to her last bits of clothing, which made Simon squirm a little bit, but he was not about to look away.

"How does it look? Does it make me look fat? Because I would rather look fat than pregnant."

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You look beautiful. And no, I can't tell that you are with child. But you don't look fat either; it looks like the dress fits perfectly. Also, aren't we having your parents over to tell them about the baby?"

"Yeah, but I don't want them to guess before we make anything obvious." She smiled a little bit, making Simon feel a tad more hopefully about their making up later. "Thank you for the compliment. Will you zip me up?"

"Yeah."

As soon as his hands were on her body again, she felt goosebumps rising all across her body, like the first times they ever touched or even kissed. The way he trailed his fingers delicately across her skin made her want him so badly and she bit her lip to suppress a sigh. Fail. It slipped between her lips anyway and she closed her eyes wishing the moment would never end. Luckily for her, he didn't stop at the zipper and started to pull his fingers through her hair, draping the soft strands over her shoulder so that the side of her neck was available for him to press kisses on.

"Simon..." She whispered airily, eyes closing as bliss took over her body. She turned around in his embrace so that she was facing him and then wrapped circled her arms around his waist, "I need you. Right now."

He wanted her too-felt as if he needed her actually, but there just wasn't time. "We don't have enough time, Iz. We need to meet our parents downstairs in-"

She ripped open his shirt, popping a few of the buttons off in the process, and then grinned wildly. "Well then, let's make time."

_**...**_

"Dad!" Isabelle exclaimed happily upon seeing her father. She threw her arms around him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, and looked around the kitchen, she noticed that Maryse was nowhere in sight. "Where's Mom?"

Robert smiled softly. "She's coming." He took a step closer into the living room, where Simon was keeping Layla and Kaden company on the couch. "Why aren't my grandchildren jumping with joy at the sight of me? I am so offended." He said dramatically.

Layla looked up, smiling broadly at him. "Grampa!" She leapt off of the couch and when she reached him, he swung her off of the floor and kissed her nose.

"Have you been giving your parents a hard time?"

She nodded nervously and bit her lip. "Yes."

"Oh, sweetheart, it was a little joke." Robert sympathized. "You weren't supposed to take it seriously."

Isabelle took Layla from her father and frowned a little bit at him. "Dad, let's hold the deep conversations until dinner-"

"Look who I ran into on the way in." Maryse stepped into the house with Elaine, her hand on the older woman's arm. She looked at Simon and smiled. "It's your mom!"

"Yes, Maryse, I was invited, too." Elaine walked up to her son and sat down beside him, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "How are you?"

He swallowed hard, not wanting to bring up anything too important that he was not supposed to give away. "A little stressed, but okay, I guess."

"Well, you have twins, no wonder." She laughed.

Simon smiled tightly and when he spoke again, his voice was dry with no enthusiasm. "Yeah, if only that was the only reason."

_**...**_

"Izzy!" Simon stopped her in the kitchen just as she was about to go join their parents again for dessert. She stopped at the door and looked back at Simon, kind of confused. "What is it?"

"Are you sure the pictures are in the-"

"Yes!" Izzy shouted impatiently. She clamped her mouth shut at the sudden outburst, and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. You don't think they're going to be mad, do you?"

Simon shrugged. "I don't see why they would be. We're financially stable, in a good relationship, and we're pretty old, so..."

"We're not old, Si; only 21." She smirked. "Are you ready?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, making her gasp a little bit with surprise. "It's not like we can wait anymore, Iz." His hand went down to her stomach, which you would never guess was as swollen as it was because of the dress she was wearing. "You're going to pop soon."

"Simon, I'm not even five months pregnant-" Isabelle began to protest, but a small kick from the baby inside, made her stop talking and look at Simon, shocked. "Oh my-Si, did you feel that?!"

"Yeah." He grinned and then moved his hands around her stomach again, feeling for any more movement. A shadow fell across his face when nothing happened and a deep frown appeared. He looked about ready to give up but Izzy would not let him. She covered his hands with hers so that he wouldn't pull away too quickly and soon after that, there was another soft bump right against his palms.

She had no idea a smile could light up someone's face as much as it lit up her husband's right then. There were so many different emotions thrown into it as well: joy, relief and most of all, surprise.

"Well, I'm glad I was the first to feel him. And he's already so strong."

Isabelle nodded. "He's going to be the next best shadowhunter."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they laughed and kissed for a few more minutes until Isabelle decided it was time to go make their announcement. She peeked out of the kitchen and gestured for Layla and Kaden to come the them. The kids did as they were told and went up to their parents, bouncing with excitement.

"Wow, Layla, you look pretty excited for someone who doesn't even like their new brother." Izzy mumbled sarcastically. She still flashed a genuine smile at Layla when she glared back, though.

"Kaden, you're going to give my mom this one, okay?" Simon handed Kaden a medium sized item wrapped with glittery blue paper, and then he handed Layla another one of the same thing.

"Layla, I was just kidding." Isabelle apologized weakly when the toddler wouldn't quit frowning. She bent down to be at eye level with her daughter and then took both of her small hands and placed them on her stomach. Izzy giggled slightly when Layla's eyes widened. "Can you feel him?"

Layla nodded and her lips twitched up into a wide smile. "He's moving like when Kaden does if has too many cookies."

At this, Isabelle actually laughed, hard. "When Kaden is hyper? Yeah, kind of!"

Simon nodded at her as a sign that said they needed to get things going. "Izzy, we should probably go tell them."

"Wait, Daddy!" Layla leaned down and kissed her mother's stomach. When she came back up, she had a content smile on her face and was looking at Izzy proudly. "I love him now."

_**...**_

"Thank you, Kaden." Elaine planted a soft kiss on her grandson's forehead after he presented the gift to her.

"Open it." He squealed.

"Did this come from you?" She stalled.

Kaden shook his head. "I don't even know what it is-"

"This is so nice!" Maryse exclaimed. In her hands was a large canvas that read: 'Everyday holds the possibility of a miracle.'"

Elaine's was similar to the theme of miracles, reading: 'Where there is great love, there are always miracles." She looked up, kind of confused. "Why so much stuff about miracles?"

"Because we've been trying to get you this present for almost two years now, and it's finally coming in December."

Robert smiled knowingly. "Just in time for Christmas."

Maryse gasped with realization, pressing her hands to her mouth to stifle the noise. "Isabelle...are you pregnant?"

Izzy nodded slowly, still waiting for their full reaction.

Elaine's jaw went slack and redness began to creep up her neck. "You're not joking, are you? You're having another baby?"

This time, they both nodded, only stopping when Layla jumped up to join them at the head of the long dining room table. "I get to be a big sister!"

Elaine got up from her seat, her skin pale and hands shaking. Simon looked at her, concerned, but before he could say anything, she had already excused herself and was leaving the room. Luckily for her, no one else seemed to notice and they all kept to the news happily.

Maryse's entire face lit up as she grinned from ear to ear. "Congratulations, both of you!" She stood up and went to her daughter first, hugging her and kissing both of her cheeks. "I know how badly you wanted this after your-"

"Mom!" Isabelle shrieked. She actually looked angry, like her mom had been about to say something she didn't want the others to know. Her voice lowered and she gripped Maryse's arm, hard, leaning in to whisper something in her ear, "They don't know yet."

Maryse's eyes widened and the smile slipped off of her face, immediately being replaced with a frown. "It's been almost two years-how can they not?"

Simon still looked like he wanted to go after his mother, but the obvious secrecy from his wife made him more curious towards the conversation she was having with her mother. "What do I not know?" He asked.

Izzy jerked away from her mother, cheeks slightly pink and looking startled. "Nothing."

"Come on, Iz, I know when you're lying." Simon tried to not sound hurt, but he could tell it wasn't working because Isabelle's expression softened, and she moved in closer so that she could grab his hands in hers and whisper something calmly, "I promise, I'll tell you later, but I just can't right now." Short pause as she took a deep breath in. "Why don't you go see what's up with your mom?"

_**...**_

Elaine was standing, slumped over the sink with her hands gripping the tiles so tightly, her knuckles were white. She seemed to have sensed he was in the room because without even turning around, "Simon, I'm not mad."

He stopped short, shocked that she had read his mind perfectly. "I...then why are you so shaken up?"

Elaine turned away from the sink, and stared him down for what seemed like forever. Her eyes were dark, face stony, like she didn't even know what was going on with herself. "You know, I want you to be happy, Si."

"Of course, but what's the issue?" He pressed, taking a step closer.

"Are you going to be okay? With three kids, I mean. You're only twenty one, and I know the twins were an accident-"

"Mom, don't go there." He warned her, sensing where their conversation was going.

"That's not where I was going..." She shook her head and covered her face with her hands as she thought for a moment. Her hands came away again, but Simon didn't give her the chance to continue speaking.

"Don't say anything about my wife or my kids. If you want to give me advice, fine, but don't you dare say anything about accidents." He steadied his voice before he spoke again and folded his arms across his chest.

Elaine nodded. "So you're happy with the way your life has turned out?" She said, not too kindly.

"Yes. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Simon said confidently. "Why are you unsupportive all of a sudden?"

"I still support you, Si, I just want to know that you're okay with this. Isabelle isn't forcing you-"

"Of course she's not-we didn't plan any of this, it just happened!"

She nodded, slowly. "I suppose all you're ever going to be thinking nowadays when the twins tire you out and when you're getting up in the middle of the night to a screaming baby, is that everything happens for a reason." Her voice was weak and she suddenly looked tired, like their little disagreement had taken it all out of her. "Well," she said when he didn't reply. "I wish you the best of luck with baby number three."

Simon didn't even watch as she left the kitchen. He only stared ahead, past the backyard, which could be seen through the glass doors off to the side of the room. They never fought. Ever. Simon didn't even know where his sudden burst of anger came from. Maybe the extreme protectiveness comes with being a father?

There was a small creak that was followed by footsteps as Isabelle walked in. Her arms went around Simon's waist and her cheek pressed against his back. He stood still, waiting for her to day something until the soft sound of her silent cries disturbed the peace.

"Izzy...?" Simon turned around to see her face streaked with tears. She didn't seem very upset though; had she heard what Elaine said about her? "What's wrong?" He took her face in his hands, wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine, Si-"

"No, you're not." He snapped, fed up with everyone's reluctance to tell him whatever was going on with themselves. "Why are you crying."

Izzy leaned her forehead onto his shoulder and took a shaky breath in. "I'm just so happy..." she sniffled, "that this baby isn't dead."

Simon flinched a bit, thinking this was a reference to Layla's vampirism. "You're happy he's not a vampire?"

She shook her head, backing away from him and wiping at her eyes. "Nevermind-"

"Simon!" Maryse burst into the kitchen, leaving to door like an open window to see Robert playing with the twins. Maryse looked slightly flustered, her cheeks pink and eyes wide, "Where did your mom go? She just left!"

Simon shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "She had other things to do."

Maryse frowned, "She couldn't stay for ten more minutes to celebrate? It's kind of a big deal-"

"No, she couldn't. Elaine wasn't in the celebrating mood." He shot back bitterly.

"Si, don't." Isabelle placed a calming hand on her husband's bicep, "What happened while you were in here with her?"

"It's complicated-"

"You can tell me anything." She promised.

He looked at her with conflicting emotions shading his features. Obviously Simon knew he should tell her about his conversation with his mother, but he knew it was not something Isabelle would be happy to hear and spoil this splendid night. "Not now."

Maryse began to close the door. "If you guys need to discuss anything, we're on our way out-"

Simon waved her off, "No, stay. We're fine-"

Isabelle disagreed, "Mom, please take Dad and go. Actually..." she breathed in deeply, looking doubtful about what she was about to say, "Take the twins, too." She said icily.

Maryse's expression grew grave, "I feel a storm coming." She looked at Simon warmly and smiled encouragingly at him, "Don't take anything she yells seriously-it's just the hormones."

"Mom!"

_**...**_

It was just Isabelle and Simon now, standing far away from one another in the kitchen as they stared each other down.

"I think you should speak first, Iz. You're the one who started the secret keeping." Simon said, purposefully avoiding her eyes.

She shrugged and then spoke calmly, her voice as even as her appearance. "How about we settle this like adults and not make accusations?"

"Deal." He looked up at her. "Spill."

She decided to stall. "Okay, I don't know what happened with you and your mom, but you need to keep your irritation at her out of this house because she left a while ago, yet I am still sensing some negativity-"

"I said, spill." He demanded.

A large lump formed in Isabelle's throat as she thought about what was about to come out after being held for nearly two years. "I had a miscarriage a few years ago and the only people I told were Magnus and my mom." It all spilled out of her in one breath, and once it was out, she felt relieved. So relieved.

Simon's face went white. Whiter than she had ever seen it before. His eyes were black and wide on Isabelle's, but she couldn't quite read his expression. "How could you keep that from me for years?" His voice was empty, like he was still processing everything and didn't know quite what to think about it yet.

Izzy hadn't thought anything through. She definitely did not have an answer for his question, except that maybe, "I was scared."

He exploded, "Scared that I wouldn't comfort you? Isabelle, how many times have you told me that a relationship is built on trust? Is ours not built in trust or something? Because I swear to God, this is not the first time you have gone behind my back for something. I am your fucking husband!"

She could already feel the tears prickling in her eyes. He was already so angry with her. "Si-"

He held his hands up. "Don't. You have been lying to me for the past two years. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I didn't know!" She cried. "I didn't know I was pregnant!"

"But you knew it was a miscarriage, so why didn't you tell me?" Simon was yelling now, and his emotions were a mixture of rage, hurt and confusion. All the worst ones.

"Because you told me right before the twins first birthday that you didn't want any more kids, so I was scared to know what you'd think-"

"Did you think I would be happy to find out that our child had died? Oh, God." He leaned against the counter, taking his hands through his hair and let out a strained noise that soundly slightly like a laugh. "I married someone who doesn't even know me."

"Do you regret it?" She whispered. The answer was unknown to her, yet she still feared for the worst.

Simon only looked at her coldly, "Like I told my mom today, I regret nothing. But finding all these things out about the past few years-maybe she was right."

"Simon, this baby," she touched her stomach lightly. "Was an accident."

He flinched at the word. Accident. It had been surfacing in his mind the past few weeks, making him more and more anxious each day. Maybe his brain was trying to prepare him up for this.

"Don't even tell me that I'm not allowed to call our children accidents." Her tone grew away from shaky and more towards sharp when she saw his jaw clench. "You know damn well that you never wanted any of this. We got ourselves thrown into these things we didn't think we'd be seeing for at least another ten years. We were not careful and stupid." Another waterfall of tears fell from her eyes, but this time, Simon didn't care. He had a bit more realization, but that was it. He was too angry and frustrated with not only her, but everyone, to care. Isabelle swallowed before continuing. "We were in love. I know you tell me everyday that you love me, but now when you say it-if you say it, will you mean it? Or have I just screwed everything up?"

"I think..." He hesitated, tilting his head to the side to look at his wife. "We need a break. From each other."

Isabelle could feel her heart throbbing more painfully with each beat. Everyone knew that every break lead to a break up. And she did not think that she could stand-much less live for very long being separated from him. Nevertheless the thought of being apart. "Simon, I don't need one-you might, but I-"

"Iz, you know we've been pretty unstable these past few days, and if you're going to have this baby, I think it's better if you don't stress about anything."

"_We're_ going to have this baby." She breathed, trying to annunciate the 'we'.

Simon let out a harsh breath, not looking her in the eye as he blinked back tears, "I'm going to go get the twins."

Izzy perked up at his change of attitude. He seemed to have calmed down a lot, at least. "Do you want me to come-"

"No." He said quickly. "Just...just don't. Go to Clary's for the night or something."

As soon as he left, Isabelle felt all the rest of her emotions spill out of her. It was as if the air around her was pressing around her body, forcing everything out. It hurt to blink, it hurt to cry, and pretty soon, it hurt to breathe. After all the pain suffocated her, she felt numb, curled in a tight ball on the living room couch.

Nothing was going as planned.

_**...**_

**sorrysorrysorry**

**their fighting is beginning to become constant, isn't it? well, that's how I feel, anyway. probably because I know what happens next *spoiler alert***

**I'll probably update this weekend, if not, then sooner because I already have the next couple of chapters, and I just need some time and convincing that this one was good enough.**

**On another note, I'm currently having major writers' block when it comes to NMBP, but I promise those of you who are reading it, that it won't be too much longer before I update. I just really don't know what to do, and it's SO hard to write about something that you don't fully enjoy :(**

**Don't get me wrong, I love sizzy and TMI, it's just that NMBP is kind of boring me, and that's obviously not a good sign...**

**More soon!**

**-H.**


	11. The Mark of Guilt

**First off, I want to apologize for being late with this chapter. I've just been so exhausted even though I had to quit all of my sport temporarily because of stupid backpain, but all of that is irrelevant because I'm sure you all came fore fanfiction.**

**So, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

_**...**_

**"****Because no retreat from the world can mask what is in your face." **  
**― ****Gregory Maguire**

_**...**_

"I think I need to cancel the party." Isabelle sniffed. She had been sitting in Clary's bed, crying and trying to explain what had happened with her and Simon. She trusted the redhead enough to confide in her when she couldn't tell her brother or even Simon. They had grown close over the past five years, and Isabelle was grateful for a friend of her own gender.  
"No, Izzy, it means too much to you." Clary squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "Take the planning and preparations you still have left to do as a distraction from everything else."  
"That's the problem. I'm done with all the planning." She swallowed hard. "Now I can only sit in my own pain all day."  
_**...**_  
After successfully tucking Isabelle in and then later feeding Leo, Clary sat in the living room with him, holding him and kissing him. Never had she thought she could love anyone as much as she loved Jace, but her son had completely stolen her heart.  
"You look just like your daddy, you know." She smiled when Leo gurgled happily. His eyes were as green as hers with a few specks of Jace's own golden ones. But his hair was all Jace's, blonde and curly, but most of all, soft like silk.  
"Speak of the devil." Clary muttered softly as the door opened and her husband stepped in.  
"Hey." He said tiredly. It was after midnight by then and he looked exhausted. "I missed you today."  
Clary stood up and went over to give him a long kiss, needing to feel his lips against hers after she hasn't seem him since the morning. "I missed you, too."  
Jace took his son from her and held him up so that they could grin at each other, eye to eye. "I missed you too, Leo." He kissed his cheek and then held him to his chest so that he was more comfortable. "I can't believe he's already five months old. And he's even starting to crawl."  
Seeing Jace with Leo reminded Clary of Simon and Kaden, and she knew that she had to tell him about Isabelle. "Jace...Izzy is here."  
He looked at her weirdly, as if his adoptive sister being there was no big deal at all, "Okay...?"  
"Something happened with her and Simon, and she needed someone to talk to, so now she's here."  
"Is she okay? What happened?"  
Clary shook her head and mumbled quietly, "It's not my business to tell you. I think you should go talk to her yourself."  
_**...**_  
"Good morning sleepy-wrecked-heartbroken-messed up-person." Jace smiled enthusiastically at Isabelle as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. It was obvious she wasn't feeling well: she hadn't bothered to brush her hair, her makeup wasn't done, and she was still in her sleepwear from the previous night. It was so unreal how everything had went from great to nightmarish in only a few hours, and it killed her inside.  
"Thanks, Jace." Izzy said, sitting down at the counter.  
He turned away from the stove briefly to ruffle her hair playfully. "I was joking, sister. Now, what do you want? For breakfast, I mean."  
She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."  
"No." Jace turned the stove off and went up to her once again. "You have to eat, Iz. Starving yourself won't do anyone any good. Especially the baby." His tone was strict, like he was making a new rule for her.  
She smiled sweetly at him, "Since when do you care so much about me?"  
"Since you've been my sister for over ten years." Jace's hand came up to stroke her cheek lightly, his eyes softening as she melted into his touch. Tears filled her own eyes as memories of how gentle Simon was with her danced behind her half closed eyelids. "What's wrong?"  
She backed away from him, wiping fiercely at her cheeks. "I'm fine, I just...I need to go home. Like, right now. When Clary gets back from the Institute, tell her I said thank you. And," Izzy reached up to plant a kiss on her brother's cheek, "Thank you, too."  
Just as she was heading out the door, "Isabelle!"  
She turned around, waiting expectantly for the rest of what he was going to say, "Take care of yourself. I don't like seeing you this way."  
Izzy smiled weakly, "I will."  
_**...**_  
"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Layla padded into the master bedroom, where Simon was sitting on the floor next to the bed, his hair rumpled and shirt unbuttoned. He looked as if he had been in the midst of getting ready for the day, but gave up. He didn't even look up when his daughter walked in, only waved her over to come sit with him. "I don't know, Lay."  
She climbed into his lap and put her hands under his chin so that he would look at her. "Why are you so sad?"  
At this, Simon perked up. He did not want either of his kids picking up on what was going on with him and Isabelle. It was only something else they would be upset about. "I'm not...No, I'm not sad."  
She looked doubtful for a few seconds. "How come you're not playing with me and Kaden, then?"  
"Mommy's going to be home soon and she's going to take you guys out for some fun things to do." He promised.  
Her eyes lit up at the thought. It had been a gray, boring morning in New York so far, and if there would be anything to spice it up, it was definitely welcome. "Are you gonna come, too?"  
Sadly, Simon shook his head. "I can't."  
Layla's face fell into disappointment. "Why not?"  
"I've got work to do." He lied. The truth was, Simon wasn't ready to see Isabelle quite yet. Sure, he should have been a bit more mature about to whole thing, but how mature can you be when you find out your wife has been sneaking around for years? Not very. "But as soon as Mommy brings you home, I promise I'll be here to tickle you until you cry."

_**...**_

It was as if Simon was shooting daggers from his eyes. They cut right through Isabelle's chest as she walked into the room, fully made up and looking better than ever. Or so it seemed. On the inside she still felt like crap, but on the outside, she looked as if she was about to go clubbing or something. Her hair was curled lightly, falling down to her waist, eyes sharp and smokey, and black dress tight and so short, it could have been mistaken as a tank top.  
He almost did a double take when he saw her, but then realized that she was probably only trying to get him to take her back. Through her body. Which was definitely not the best way.  
"Where are you going to go looking like that?" Simon said coldly.  
She looked shocked for a moment, but then glared right back at him, "You're such a child."  
He laughed wickedly. "I'm the child? Okay. Well, tell me when you're done prancing around in your little outfits so that we can talk."  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being such an asshole?"  
"Isabelle, you just told me-"  
"Stop." She moved towards him like she wanted to touch him, but stopped at the last second, recoiling when his eyes narrowed. "I don't expect you to take any favors from me, but will you please just do this one thing?"  
He looked hesitant, but nodded anyway, folding his arms across his chest. "What?"  
"Don't be like this in front of Layla and Kaden." I don't want them to know that we're fighting." She pleaded. "Hopefully it won't be for long." Izzy looked away sadly as her eyes started watering. "It's your call. Whether you want a divorce or you want us to be together..."  
"Is that what you think this is about?" Simon looked at her, warmth exuding from his eyes, which had softened immensely since she started speaking, "Izzy, I love you. So, so much. I could never, ever even imagine not being with you."  
"But you're making it seem like you don't-"  
"Everyone who is in love will fight sometimes, Iz. It's just the way it works." He looked as if he wanted to touch her, hold her, but a flash of conflict in his eyes made him look away again. "It's killing me, this whole thing. Unfortunately, I still think we have things we need to work out before everything goes back to normal, but who knows? Maybe they never will."  
She frowned through her tears. "Don't say that."  
"It's true. With your parents, they just about got divorced after Max died-"  
Isabelle backed away from him again, fury knocking all signs of sadness out of her features. "Don't you dare." She said through her teeth. "My parents are fine right now and this," she gestured around them, "has nothing to do with them. If you want to talk about us, we can talk about us. But leave my goddamn family out of this." Just as Isabelle was turning to leave, a sharp pain shot up her back. It wasn't enough to make her double over, but it was enough to make her stop and wince, pressing a hand to her back.  
Simon forgot about all the bitterness he had in him as soon as he heard her cry out in pain. "Iz, are you okay?"  
She waved him off, "It's just a cramp, leave me alone." But it didn't look like it was just a cramp. She was leaning against the counter, shaking so hard, he thought her knees might buckle.  
"Izzy, why don't you sit down or something?" He suggested, coming up behind her to place an assisting hand on her waist. "Come on."  
She moved with him to a plush arm chair in the living room, sitting down with her hand on her stomach. Simon was trying to lessen her pain by massaging her back gently.  
She smiled to herself, knowing that the concern in his voice was genuine. Maybe it was a good sign-that things were approaching normality again. "Every time something goes wrong with us, he stops moving."  
"Let's not think that way." Simon muttered. "I'll call Magnus-"  
"No!" Izzy knocked his phone away, sending it down on the cushions beside her. "Just trust me, Si. For now, at least."  
Simon's lips pulled down in a tight frown. "Calm down, I'm just trying to help you." He bit his lip as she winced again, but that time, it looked as though it really hurt. "Does it really hurt that badly?"  
Izzy nodded. Her breathing was starting to becoming more labored as her stomach tightened up as well, only adding to the pain her back was already causing her. "It's just Braxton Hicks."  
"Do you want me to get you anything to relieve the pain?" Simon offered, starting to become more and more worried with each passing second Isabelle's face was screwed up in pain.  
"No, I'm fine." She gasped.  
"Clearly, you aren't. But if you really don't need anything-"  
Her eyes brightened. "If I wasn't having contractions right now, would you still be mad?"  
"I'm not not mad-"  
"Please don't use double negatives, it's confusing."  
"Isabelle, you being hurt right now doesn't change what we still need to discuss." His voice softened when her own expression grew shadowed. "I don't know the whole story yet, but right now, while you're in this much pain, we probably shouldn't talk about it. Just like you, I can't wait to be over this, but after a big reveal like that, it's going to take some time."  
"Okay." She nodded, grateful for his patience and ability to still put up with her. "I'm ready when you are."  
_**...**_  
"Mommy, why are you hurting?" Kaden asked Izzy as Simon handed her a cold glass of water. "I could hear you crying when I woke up."  
She looked up from her glass, smiling thankfully at her husband. "Because babies take a lot of energy to grow and sometimes it hurts."  
Layla looked doubtful at this, while Kaden nodded, seeming to have understood. "How can a baby even fit inside of you, though?"  
Simon sat down on the couch next to Layla and pulled her into his lap. "I wondered the same thing until you and Kaden were born." He nuzzled his chin against her neck, which made her squirm and giggle as it tickled. "Tiniest little beings I have ever seen in my life."  
Isabelle smirked, "You guys know Daddy cried when you were born?" She laughed as both Layla and Kaden gaped at this. "He was crying so much."  
Simon rolled his eyes, but could not help the smile that formed on his lips. "Yeah, but you cried way more."  
"I believe that. Daddy never cries; it's always Mommy." Layla said plainly.  
_**.**_  
They all laughed and talked for a while, until Isabelle realized that she needed to do something. She stood up, placing the now empty drinking glass back on the coffee table.  
Simon's brow furrowed with confusion. "Where are you going?"  
"I need to call people." She said vaguely. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."  
_**...**_  
The last person Isabelle wanted to talk to was Maia, but she had promised Clary that there would be a hen party and with everything else falling apart, this seemed pretty reasonable to go through with.  
In Isabelle's opinion, Maia answered the phone very rudely, "What's up, slut?"  
"Go to hell." She growled.  
"Woah, woah, relax. I thought we were cool." Obviously, the she-wolf had never picked up on the hostility Izzy had built up for her over the past few years. "So, what's going on, Isabelle?"  
"I need you to come over tonight. Bring all the female friends you have. I'm throwing you a party."  
Maia huffed on the other end. "Why would you do that? You sound like you hate me."  
"I don't hate you, I just don't like you're attitude." Izzy sneered, "But never mind that, just come over at nine. It'll be fun."  
_**...**_  
"Izzy, that is such a bad idea." Simon groaned. "Don't you remember the last time you tried to go to a party when you were having contractions?"  
She shrugged. "First of all, Si, they're fake, second of all...I was actually in labor then." Her legs and back were already hurting after standing up in their bedroom, trying to get ready for that night. She had no idea how she would be able to make it through the entire evening feeling this way, but the wasn't the point. Things had to be done.  
"Okay, well, Alec is having Jordan over for a stag night, so I think you should go-"  
"Who's going to watch the twins?" Simon asked. He was standing next to her in the bathroom now, watching as she reapplied her makeup. She had changed out of her tight dress, and put on something much less revealing and more free to let her breathe. "And why did you change? Was it because of what I said earlier?" His hands went around her waist and he pressed his chest against her back. "You looked amazing, then. But you still look beautiful now."  
"Thanks." She smiled tightly, knowing that as soon as the sour topic they still needed to discuss came up again, he wouldn't be acting this sweet. Her hands came up to brush his off of her waist, but Simon seemed to pick up on her tenseness, for he backed away and crossed his arms. "Maybe your parents can watch Layla and Kaden?"  
Izzy shook her head. "No, they literally just left for Idris a few hours ago."  
"This is exactly why we can't make last minute plans, Iz." He frowned as he began to shrug on his suit jacket. "There's nobody to take our kids."  
"Ugh, whatever. Just ask your mom."  
"No." He said curtly.  
She looked at him like he had just slapped her, "Excuse me?"  
"I'm not sure if we're on speaking terms with each other. It's for the best if we leave her out of this. Maybe we could ask Jocelyn and Luke?" Simon offered weakly.  
"I'm sure Clary is going to ask them to watch Leo while she and Jace go out tonight. I don't think giving them two more kids is really a good idea." Izzy mumbled. She finished touching up her hair and make up and then shoved everything into one drawer, only stopping on her way out to kiss him on the cheek. He looked a little surprised, but did not move away from her touch and instead, smiled. "Don't worry about the twins, Si. I'll watch them here."  
"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully.  
She nodded. "You can trust me."  
His lips twitched a bit, like he wanted to smile again, but when his mouth opened for what she assumed was a laugh, "Ha ha ha." Was the sarcastic sound that came out. "Okay, Isabelle."  
_**...**_

_**Don't worry, everyone**_

_**I promise from here on out, things WILL get better.**_

_**I currently feel like I just got mauled by something, so I need to take a break because as I am looking at the clock, in only a few hours will the sun be rising. I do hope, however, that this chapter was somewhat satisfying. I promise the next chapters will be more exciting and not to mention interesting. Especially if you like other TMI couples :D**_

_**okay, that's enough fanfiction for now :)**_

_**Stay classy, y'all**_

_**-H.**_


	12. Mental Repose

**"A little nonsense now and then, is cherished by the wisest men." **  
**― Roald Dahl**

_**...**_

Clary was tired of Jace. Well, in better words, Clary was tired of Jace's actions. He was so unhelpful when it came to Leo. In his defense, she mostly only thought these things when she didn't get a straight five hours of sleep at night because for the most part, Jace was very helpful with the baby. But today, it was hard, so hard for her to let him go out with Alec and just leave her alone with Leo.  
"You'll be fine, Clare. It's only until ten o'clock tonight." Jace assured her while trying to help the baby sit up on his own. His tiny hands were wrapped around Jace's fingers, and his shoulders hunched as he attempted to pull himself into a sitting position.  
Clary frowned at her two boys as Jace's words sunk in. "It's ten o'clock now, Jace. That's actually all day." She left the kitchen counter and went to go join her husband in the living room, which was cluttered with art supplies scattered in various corners and baby toys left around the floor. A groan escaped her throat as she thought of all the cleaning that would have to happen while she took care of her child and tried to write a letter for one of the Consul members to discuss at the next Clave meeting.  
"I have so much stuff to do today, Jace. And while Leo is teething and being fussy all the time, it's going to be a nightmare." Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's waist and snuggled her cheek against his back. "You know he likes you better than me. You're so much better at calming him down than I am."  
He seemed to ignore this comment, but smiled at his son instead and tickled his stomach, which resulted in a round of adorable giggles from him. "You're going to have abs by tomorrow, buddy, if you keep trying to sit up." Jace picked up the baby and turned around to press a kiss on Clary's lips. It was just passionate enough to send butterflies off in her stomach and make her knees weak. But just as she was about curl her arms around his neck to bring him closer, he pulled away and suddenly, Clary had her arms heavy with an infant.  
"Well then." She said curtly, adjusting Leo in his arms as he became uncomfortable with the sudden change of parents. A tight smile wrenched her lips into more of a line than a curve, as Jace looked at her apologetically.  
"I promise, I'll try to come home sooner, but Alec is very persistent with these types of things."  
Clary glared. "What things, exactly?" She put Leo on his play mat and followed Jace down the hallway, and into their bedroom.  
"Oh, you know. Shopping."  
She threw her hands into the air and yelled, "He's taking you shopping for twelve hours?!"  
Jace sighed impatiently as he shrugged on his favorite leather jacket. "No, Clary, he's taking me shopping for only about two hours-enough to just get the rest of the supplies we need for the stag party tonight."  
Clary glared at him, her green eyes sparking with anger. "And you're absolutely sure the party is going to end at ten thirty? Because I'm pretty sure the hen party Izzy is hosting for Maia is going until about midnight. Maybe even later."  
Jace ran a tired hand through his hair. "Clary, I told them I had to be back sooner to help you with Leo."  
"Ten thirty is an hour and a half before the party ends, Jace! And Leo will be in bed by the time you get home, so why don't you just stay out all day?" She fumed. "I need you during the day. You can't help me at night."  
Unfortunately for Jace, he didn't get the message that she was being sarcastic. A goofy grin broke out across his face, "Really?"  
"Why don't I just give our son to my parents so that he's off both of our hands?" Clary rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. She stopped in the living room to pick up her baby and then continued on to her art room, where she slammed the door in Jace's face. He opened it just as she had sat down in front of a large sketchbook.  
"Clare, I'm sorry, I wasn't being serious." He began apologizing, but she threw a blending sponge at him and covered Leo's ears with her hands as she shouted, "Get the hell out!"  
Jace knew there was not much that he could do to calm her down. Once Clary was mad, she was angry until she was able to pull herself through, and usually, all it took was a couple of sketch sessions to herself. Jace understood. He wanted to be alone when he was upset as well, but it was hard to leave knowing that he was the one who had ticked her off.

_**...**_

"Magnus, I feel expired." Alec said as he slumped onto the living room couch. There were large, purplish circles surrounding his eyes and lines that had not been there before were creasing his features.  
Magnus looked up from his magazine and his face immediately fell into confusion. "You're not a carton of milk, Alexander; what do you mean?"  
"The stag party is tonight and I feel like I've just been cranking out all of my energy in order to get everything done on time."  
Magnus grinned, his entire face lighting up as excitement creeped into his eyes. "Welcome to the world of party planning and hosting. It's fun, isn't it?" However, before Alec got a chance to reply to the sarcastic question, Magnus's phone went off in his pocket, "Hello?"  
Alec narrowed his eyes at his husband as he smiled even wider, "Oh, Simon! That's fantabulous!" Pause. "You can come in at eleven, when Alexander is for sure out of the apartment...No, thank you...No reason, I just like saying that...Bye!" Magnus put his phone on the counter and frowned at Alec, "You're supposed to be leaving the apartment in twenty minutes to meet Jace, correct?"  
Alec nodded, "Why do I need to be out of the house for Simon to come over?" His eyes widened as a terrible thought entered his mind, "You're not going to cheat on me with the vampire, are you?"  
Magnus's frown deepened, "Do you really think that lowly of me?" He tossed his favorite blue scarf around his neck and stood up, huffing at the baffling question from his partner. "I wouldn't cheat on you with Simon just as I would never cheat on you with your sister." He paused, a smile returning to his lips. "Not that your sister isn't attractive-"  
Alec shot up from the couch and shook his finger at the warlock, "Don't you dare talk about my sister that way. Do you know how weird you sound? It's not even the fact that you're thinking of another person while we're married, it's the fact that the woman is my sister!" My little sister!" He erupted.  
Magnus couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up from his chest, "I was joking, Alec. Wow, you really are expired." He pinched the bridge of his nose and began to walk away from Alec while waving his hand in front of his face, as if he had just smelt something bad. "So sour."

**_..._  
**

"Izzy, how have you transformed from 'ohmygod I'm getting a divorce' to 'heyyyy everyone! Party at my house tonight!'" Clary exclaimed upon seeing her friend, who indeed looked unusually chipper. There was a faded look to her previous expression of pain; it had almost completely disappeared. The redhead had obviously noticed, "But you also look like someone kicked you in the stomach..."  
Izzy shrugged. "I was just having a few contractions earlier, but I'm fine now."  
Clary looked doubtful, but nodded anyway and went to help her finish setting up for their evening celebration. "Did you get cake?"  
Izzy's heart leapt with excitement at the thought of consuming the certain dessert. "No, but did you? I would like some..."  
"Of course, you would. But, I guess there is going to be no cake tonight." Clary sighed. "Iz, you're the party girl-you're supposed to be genius with these kinds of events."  
"I know, I know, but the only reason I even let myself do this today is that I needed a distraction from what's going with me and Simon. You said it yourself. That I should keep planning this Christmas to keep myself busy." Izzy smiled briefly at her friend, then went over to the fridge to get some wine out.  
Clary quirked an eyebrow at her, trying to stifle a laugh, "You're not planning on drinking those, are you?"  
"I'm going to down both of these before the rest of the party even gets here." Isabelle joked. Her cheeks were rosy and she actually did look quite happy. "No, but in all seriousness, I need cake. Like, I really need cake." She paused. "And peanut butter."  
"Are you sure you're not having twins again? Because you were craving the exact same things last time."  
She rested a hand on her stomach as the baby started moving around again, like he was trying to test which one of his legs could kick harder. "I know what's in my body, Clary, and he's a healthy little shadowhunter, who loves me already."  
Clary's eyes widened. "You're having a boy?! Yes! I knew it!"  
Izzy looked confused. "You didn't even know I was pregnant before last night; how could you guess-"  
"Actually, I did know you were pregnant. You were getting so fat. I was about to say something soon, and then you told me. It was such a relief though because if you had actually been fat-"  
"Yeah, you might want to watch out for my whip, Clary." Izzy sniffed.  
Clary laughed nervously, but it died away quickly as a frustrating thought came into her mind. "Jace and I had a fight." She said casually, while starting to pour herself some wine. The entire glass was down her throat before Isabelle even had time to react properly. "I...uh-what?"  
"He wouldn't help me with Leo because of the stag party, but I had to come here, and I was yelling at him-" She took a deep breath and poured herself another glass while doing so. "I don't know if he's mad at me, but I'm kind of pissed at him. At the same time, I feel bad."  
"You were tired, weren't you?" Izzy guessed, interested by how similar her friend's situation was to her own issues with the twins only three years ago.  
Clary nodded. "Leo has been so fussy everyday for the past week, and I can't figure out how to calm down. I give him a teething toy and he won't-" she stopped mid sentence, holding her face in her hands. "Sorry, I'm just so frustrated."  
"I know, I know." Izzy patted her on the back in an awkward attempt to calm her down. "I've been there, Clare. Except I had double the sleep deprivation and frustration. I'm also just always a very internally angry person, so imagine how Simon felt everyday having to deal with me and the twins." She sighed. "I'm sorry for comparing our problems, but I promise it will get way, way better. Besides," she smiled, her eyes shining with distant memories of her family. "When Leo says 'Mommy' for the first time, you are going to die."

_**...**_

"Layla, are you going to stay in your room, or come downstairs?" Isabelle asked while trying to untangle the little girl's long, long hair. It was so much like her own, that it was not very difficult to tame.  
"I don't want to stay up here." She whined.  
"Okay, well then let me do your hair, and then you can pick out a dress-"  
"Mommy, I don't want to wear a dress!" Layla screamed.  
Izzy turned the fussy child around so that she was facing her, and frowned, trying to look as stern as possible. "This screaming thing you've got going on right now isn't going to cut it, so you've got to stop." She continued doing her hair when Layla nodded, and breathed out a sigh of relief. It had always been a challenge to get Layla to listen to her, but when she finally listened, it was like a miniature self-accomplishment. "You need to go to bed in an hour, Lay, so I won't make you wear a dress, but you do need to put on your pajamas."  
"I'm not tired."  
Izzy actually laughed at this, "Of course you're not tired yet, baby. Your bedtime isn't for another hour."  
"How come Daddy took Kaden with him to Uncle Alec's house? Why couldn't I go?" She asked, a little hurt by this.  
Izzy placed her hands on either side of Layla's face and leaned in to give her a kiss. "They're having a boys' night, just like we're having a girls' night."  
Instead of seeming excited, Layla looked disappointed. Her lips pulled down into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed to match the sour expression. "So, Kaden is going to stay up later than me?"  
"Layla, you can stay up as late as you want, but I bet you'll fall asleep right on time."  
Layla looked at Izzy excitedly, like this was the first good thing that had been presented to her today. "You promise?"  
"Yes, I promise."

_**...**_

"Oh, come on, Simon. No kids allowed!" Alec yelled drunkenly from the kitchen as the vampire stepped in. Simon was pushing Kaden in front of him, cursing under his breath when he saw that Alec was doing shots.  
"You and your sister just take every opportunity to get drunk, don't you?" He spat sourly.  
Alec frowned at Simon's moody appearance, thinking that he should be happier during a party. "Damn. Why are you so angry?"  
Simon shook his head. "It's not important. And don't worry about Kaden, he won't bother you because he's about to go to bed. Right, Kade?" He looked down at the boy, who shook his head and smiled mischievously, "I'm not tired."  
"Okay, well, you're going to go to bed soon."  
Alec poured more tequila into a shot glass, downed that and then began swaying a bit. He looked at the bottle of tequila, seeming to be weighing options in his head, then took it up and drank the rest of it straight from the bottle. When he was done, he gasped, laughing at Simon's shocked expression, "Join me, vampire!"  
Kaden laughed as well, then went up to his uncle with his hands outstretched and asking for some, "Can I have some? It looks like fun!"  
"Nope." Simon shook his head again, lifting Kaden into his arms and out of reach from the alcohol, "Absolutely not." He looked at Alec with a strong sense of disapproval. "You should not be drinking this much when none of your other guests are here. I swear to God, you're going to pass out before I finish setting up because you are no longer capable of doing so, yourself."  
Alec came to his senses a bit and was able to flat out glare at Simon. "Seriously, what is up with you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was quieter now, but so full of sadness and regret. He looked up briefly only to nod at Alec, and then left the kitchen, feeling even more upset than before.

_**...**_

"I love you, Kaden." Simon muttered against his son's hair as he bent down to kiss him goodnight.  
Kaden looked up at him with big, dark eyes, that seemed to hold all of his energy. And Simon was surprised that he was able to contain it so well in order for him to listen and follow directions. "Daddy, I'm still not tired."  
"That's okay, just close your eyes and lie still. If you try hard for a while and you still can't, come and get me." Simon ruffled his hair, then got off of the guest bed, stopping when he felt Kaden's hand on his arm.  
"How come you didn't bring Layla?" He asked.  
"Mommy wanted her to stay because they're doing girl stuff."  
Kaden wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ew."  
"Right!" Simon laughed, "You're too cute, Kade."  
He smiled brightly, "I know."

_**...**_

Simon decided to let everything go and just have fun with the night. It wasn't often that he just got time to himself and his friends, so wasting it by moping around about him and Isabelle's fight would only ruin it. He was expecting to have fun. What he wasn't expecting was getting to piss drunk, he could barely open his eyes.  
"Cheers to Jordan because he finally, finally popped the question!" He shouted, just managing to raise his glass of champagne, which was already beginning to slosh over the sides as his arm trembled violently.  
Jordan laughed, and they all put their glasses together as some sort of toast. "I'm getting married!" He slurred, then slumped back into the couch. "And I can't believe it-I love her so much. Like, it hurts how much I'm in love with Maia."  
Magnus patted him hard on the back, then moved his hand up to his head and ruffled his hair. "You're such a big boy, now!"  
Jace nodded his agreement. "Now, all you have to do is have a kid!"  
Jordan put his cup down, shaking his head wildly. "Nope. Hell no. We already agreed on no kids."  
Magnus placed his hand on Jordan's cheek and pinched it slightly. "But then how are you gonna pass on your good looks?"  
Alec looked like he was about to laugh, then realized he should be worried about his husband flirting with another man, "Excuse me-what?"  
Jordan pulled away from the warlock and shook his head. "My good looks will stay on me."  
There was a loud choking sound and when everyone turned around to find out where it came from, they found Jace taking his glass away from his face and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He had a huge smirk on his lips that could only mean a snide comment was coming next, "I'm sure that's what Simon and Isabelle thought, once upon a time."  
Simon only rolled his eyes at this, not really feeling the energy in order to be really angry by the comment. "Whatever, goldilocks."

_**...**_

"I would like to make a toast to Maia." Isabelle stood up from her seat, holding her wine glass in the air-  
"Izzy, you said you wouldn't drink!" Clary scolded her.  
"Why can't she drink?" Lily asked. Isabelle hadn't seen her since right after the demon realms, and she assumed her and Maia had grown closer over the past few years, otherwise she couldn't guess why the vampire would be there now.  
Clary looked at Isabelle as if to ask for her permission to tell the girl. "She's having a baby."  
Lily smiled, "Oh, well, congrats!"  
"Thank you." Izzy replied, but didn't smile back. "But the congrats should not be going to me tonight-Maia, this is so awkward. I told you to bring friends!"  
Maia smirked. "You said bring my female friends. You girls are my only female friends. I mostly have guy friends." She laughed. "It doesn't matter, though. I'm having a great time."  
A real, genuine smile from the werewolf made Izzy's resentment towards her lesson a little bit. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." She then raised her glass, watching as the light from the chandelier shone through the golden liquid and produced ominous silver lights that danced across the table. "To Maia and Jordan, who shall forever be in love."

_**...**_

It was just Maia and Isabelle now, and nearly twelve thirty when everything had been cleaned up and put away. The werewolf and shadowhunter had been able to connect a little bit and apologized for their past rude conversations. "I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot when you find out that Simon was cheating-"  
Izzy waved her off. "That was years ago. It doesn't matter now. I'm perfectly happy with the way things have turned out." It wasn't a lie. Things were great, even if they had recently gone badly. It was only a matter of time before everything returned to normal-or at least she hoped so.  
"I can't believe I'm only just now getting married when you already have three kids, and Jace has a son." Maia said wistfully. "I can't even imagine having kids one day. Too painful."  
Izzy laughed, her eyes crinkling at the edges as the force of her friend's humor took over her body. "They're so much fun, though!"  
Maia shook her head again, grimacing slightly. "Nope. Still too painful."  
"Nothing is too painful to feel the joy and happiness that comes with bearing a child." Izzy promised her. "I would know."  
"Of course you would." Maia scoffed. She yawned and suddenly looked very tired. "I think I'm going to head out."  
Izzy nodded. "I understand. You need to get back to your lover. So that you and him can make sweet love under the stars-"  
"Okay, I think you're drunk on your own hormones." Maia laughed, pushing her way past Isabelle, and then out of the kitchen. "You might want to get some sleep or something. You seem kind of delirious."  
"Oh, shut up." She said, in a joking tone. "But really...congratulations on everything. And I really mean it."  
Maia smiled again, her eyes brightening. "Thanks. You too, by the way."  
Finally, the two could really call themselves friends.  
_**...**_


	13. Signs of Pure Hearts

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is pretty low key, compared to the previous one.**

**Thank you all for the nice reviews!**

**...**

"**The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward." **

― **Steve Maraboli**

**...**

Isabelle had fallen asleep while trying to write up her admissions letter for the academy. She had been so exhausted recently because of trying to get back on track with the Clave and her shadowhuntering so that they would be pleased with her, and the twins as well as the new baby were beginning to keep her up whenever she had a chance to sleep. With only three weeks left to spare while jobless, Isabelle had been trying to get at least a little bit more in shape all the while trying to find a job.

There was a strong squeeze on her shoulders, which jerked her awake, and she sat up, blinking sleep out of her eyes, "I promise, I'm an amazing trainer, Dad." Izzy stumbled over her words, her mind still on getting a job as a trainer for new shadowhunters.

Simon laughed, "No, Iz, it's just me." He offered her his help to stand up, and she took it gratefully, groaning when her back began to clench in pain again. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...he's getting so big and I feel like I'm carrying a whale around with me."

"Look on the bright side: only four more months-"

"Do you know how much he is going to grow in four months?!" She countered, starting to get annoyed with his sarcasm.

Simon scoffed, "Iz, he's like, not even two pounds right now; how in the world are you this uncomfortable? It can't possible be that bad-"

"Hey. No uterus, no opinion." Izzy glared in his direction, only half amused by her own comment, and more focused on her back pain.

Simon smiled and was barely able to stifle a laugh at her joke, but he leaned over to kiss her neck in an effort to make her feel better. "I'll go make us something warm to drink and then we can talk."

Isabelle nodded, "Okay, but can you also get me-"

"Something for your back? Of course."

They smiled at each other, realizing that it had been a while since either of them had finished one another's sentence. It was almost like things were getting back to normal.

_**...**_

Hot chocolate it was. After years of having been a vampire, Simon had learned how to keep down most liquids, although he was still struggling with food. Not that he needed it, he just missed it.

"So," Simon sat down beside her on the couch, handing her a steaming mug of the chocolatey beverage. "How about you start from the very beginning."

"I think we made the baby probably back on Christmas Day almost two years ago-" She began, but Simon glared, "Iz, come on."

She sighed. "It was the second week of February, and I woke up one morning feeling like I had gotten my period because I was cramping." Isabelle shifted uncomfortably as the memory of how terrified she was that day came flooding back all at once; it was like a wave of emotion crashing down all around her. There were tears in her eyes now, and Simon looked away, not wanting to see her hurt so badly.

"There was so much blood. And I was so scared, I thought there was something seriously wrong." She wiped hastily at her eyes, "But you were with Clary on a trip and I just couldn't imagine telling you..."

This time, Simon did look up at her, but the amount of heartbreak and grief on her features brought tears to his own eyes. He had always hated seeing anyone he loved in such deep despair; it just broke him. Every time.

"I called Magnus and he could barely understand me because I was crying, I was so panicked, but he was here in like, five minutes, and when he told me why I was bleeding-" Her breath caught in her throat, "I just feel like it's my fault because I had no idea that I was supposed to be minding another life inside of me. I had no symptoms, so obviously I didn't take a test to see-"

Simon raked his hands through his hair, still trying to fight the tears, "Izzy, it wasn't your fault-"

Her eyes widened, "I was drinking, Si! And I didn't take care of myself for the entire time I was pregnant because I didn't...know!" Isabelle's voice broke at the end of her sentence, and that was Simon's last straw. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head, letting her cry all of her emotions out into his chest. All he could do was whisper sweet nothings into her ear, which she probably didn't hear through her own sobs.

"You've got this guy now, Iz. You've already made it past the hardest part, and this baby is going to grow up and be a strong shadowhunter. Just like his mom." Simon breathed into her hair, which hurt his lungs, but he didn't care because he knew she loved the feeling. "I only wish you had told me so that I could have taken some of the pain away from you."

Izzy sniffled and looked up at him, her eyes already red and puffy, "He told me it was a girl. We were supposed to have another little girl. That's why I was so upset when Magnus said we could never-" She cut herself off as a tentative pair of brunettes peeked their heads into the room. "Hey..."

Simon waved them over and the twins came running for their parents, jumping right into their laps.

Layla scooted a little bit away from Simon so that she could wipe at her mother's wet cheeks, "Why are you so sad?"

Izzy smiled weakly at her, in an attempt to continue being the strong mother they saw her as everyday, "I need to tell you something about your baby sister..."

_**...**_

"I think we should call her Layla's Best Friend because I would have played with her a lot. Every single day." Layla stated, looking littler than ever while wrapped up in Simon's arms. Her shed tears had dried by now, although her eyes were still watering a bit. Kaden hasn't had as much of a reaction as his sister, but he did grow quieter and a bit more still as the death of his unborn sister really set in.

Izzy giggled at the sweet comment made by her daughter, "I know you would have, baby. But we've got to think of a real, meaningful name for her."

Simon mumbled something that no one else heard except for Layla, who laughed and clapped her hands. "Daddy has a name!" He moved to cover her mouth before she could blurt it out, but she was too fast for him, "He said Leia! Daddy wants to name her after Princess Leia from Star Wars!"

Isabelle didn't look surprised, but a smile still fell across her lips, "Of course Daddy wants to, but Mommy doesn't."

Simon rolled his eyes, grinning broadly, "It was just a thought."

"I know it was, but not everybody's thoughts in this will be considered-"

"Can I have your hot chocolate?" Kaden interrupted, "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief, "Well then, shouldn't you have some water instead? I'm pretty sure hot chocolate won't help you if you're stomach is upset."

"Ginger will." Simon said, gently pushing Layla away from him so that he could stand up. "I'll go get him some-"

"Simon, he's not going to eat straight up ginger-"

"I'll make him a drink with ginger in it."

She looked doubtful, but shrugged anyway, too tired to want to argue him down over the lack of skill he had in the kitchen, "Don't do it if you don't know what you're doing; I don't want you to give him food poisoning."

"Izzy, I know what I'm doing." He said defensively. Simon held his hand out for Kaden and the little boy took it, following his father into the kitchen.

Just as Isabelle was turning back to her daughter, there was a loud yell from Simon, "Oh, God! It's too late! Isabelle, come clean it up!"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't get off of the couch, "You clean it up! Kaden, please come here."

He stumbled into the room looking pale, but still slightly green. "Mama, I don't feel good." He moaned, clutching at his belly.

Izzy stood up and grabbed his hand, then began pulling him towards the nearest bathroom, "Layla, go help Daddy, I'll be right back."

_**...**_

When Kaden was tucked in and sleeping, after having gotten his temperature taken numerous times, Isabelle felt even more exhaust crash over her as she came back downstairs to see how the rest of her family was doing.

"Mommy! Me and Daddy came up with a name!" Layla bounced up to Izzy, grabbing her hands to tug her down so that they were at eye level with each other. "Ava."

Izzy smiled at the pretty name, "And what does Ava mean?"

"For some people, it means life. And then other people think it means..living human." She frowned and looked up at her dad, "What does it mean again, Daddy?"

"Living one." Simon corrected her.

Layla rolled her eyes, "Same thing."

"I like that name," Isabelle felt herself getting upset again, but she pushed back the fresh tears and stood up straight, "Ava sounds beautiful." She looked at Simon, "How did you come up with it?"

"It means life." He breathed. "And if our little Ava couldn't live, then at least we can give her something that means she's alive with us, in our hearts."

Layla nodded, "But she's going to be with us all the time, watching down on us." She looked up at Simon, "Right, Daddy?"

He nodded as Izzy pulled Layla in for a tight hug, wiping the tears that fell down her daughter's cheeks and kissing the top of her head. Simon wrapped his arms around them both, wishing in that moment, he could take all of their pain away.

"Mommy?" Layla sniffled.

"Yes, baby?"

"When can I see my baby brother?"

Izzy smiled to herself as a soft kick in her stomach sent a reminder of the baby inside of her, "Sometime around Christmas."

"But that's when I was born. And Kaden."

Oh snap. They hadn't even thought of that. The twins sharing a birthday with their new sibling? That would be interesting.

"Well then, maybe everyone can have one big birthday party." Izzy exclaimed cheerfully.

"I think the Christmas party will be everyone's party this year. Financially, anyway."

Isabelle swallowed as the thought of her father's threats from the Clave came back into her mind, "Si, I have to go back to work."

He shrugged, "So go back to work."

"Obviously, I will, but I think you should consider becoming immortal-"

"Izzy, we already-"

She shook her head, "You could be a shadowhunter!"

Simon took Layla into his own arms as she began to drift off in Izzy's, trying to cover her ears as much as he could in case they argued. "It's not safe for Layla. I'm not going to put her in danger-"

"I didn't say anything about Layla. Of course, I wouldn't want to put her in danger either, but I do think that everything we do should be distributed fairly amongst all of us." She looked at her little girl, innocent as ever as she slept on Simon, her eyelids fluttering with dreams. "I don't want anything happening to her, Si, but if there is a way to do it safely, I think we should at least try."

Layla stirred a little bit, opening her eyes wide, as if she had just thought of something, "Mama, we have to name my brother."

Isabelle leaned in the press a kiss to her forehead, "I know, Lay. We can do that later, though."

_**...**_

_**I feel like the ending was kind of abrupt, no?**_

**Sorry if this chapter was extremely boring. In my opinion, all that happened was dialogue, and more dialogue. Nothing super interesting. Hopefully, the next chapter will spice things up, though.**

_**I **_**think it will :)**

**-H.**


	14. Discovering A Possible Fate

**Sorry, it's been kind of a while since I last updated :/ I had so much work to do. As the school year progresses, the workload gets bigger and I feel like I'm already drowning in all of it.**

**So, please bear with me because my updating will probably be quite irregular and slow.**

_**...**_

"_**Our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish." **_

― _**Chuck Palahniuk**_

_**...**_

Magnus didn't always wear a face mask, but when he did, he made sure he would be able to go the full fifteen minutes without disturbing the caked on clay by talking, touching his face, or exercising the muscles beneath the layers. So, right after Alec left the apartment, Magnus put the mask on, excited to watch reruns of his favorite tv shows, and just as he was kicking back on the couch to watch-

"Magnus, I found a way!" Alec came bustling back into the apartment, his phone in his hand, the bright screen lighting up his already bright eyes.

Magnus sat upright, unsure of whether or not he had heard his husband's exclamation correctly. "Holdupholdupholdup...What?!"

"They can become immortal! All of them!" He shouted.

Magnus straightened up, pressing his fingers to the small cracks that were beginning to open up his mask. "Are you talking about Simon and Isabelle?"

"Yes!"

"How the hell would you know a way? You're a shadowhunter, _I'm _the warlock."

Alec rolled his eyes, "It will work, I promise. There's a spell for Simon and Layla, and then there's a spell for Isabelle and Kaden." He took out a badly wrinkled paper and small book from his back pocket and pushed them towards Magnus. The warlock eyed them both, growing concerend at certain skeptical areas of the spell.

"There's one problem, Alec." He said.

"No, it's perfectly fine-"

"Layla can die, Alexander. She can't be awake for the process-"

"Then put her to sleep!" Alec yelled, starting to get angry. "Put her in an induced coma, or something."

Magnus could feel his cheeks growing hot, so hot, he thought the mask would melt right off of his face, "This isn't even your business. Do you honestly think they would put their daughter in a coma just so that they could shorten everybody's lives?"

Alec's eyes pierced Magnus's, and he ran a hand through his hair looking quite infuriated and hurt. "In just trying to help, Magnus. If you don't want my help, then just say so." With that he threw his blue scarf around his neck and then slammed the apartment door on the way out.

Magnus glared after him for a few seconds, but found that he didn't even care that much. He knew Alec was never mad at him for very long. What he did care about was, "Dammit! He made me ruin my face mask!"

Chairman Meow padded into the kitchen with white flakes plastered all over his snout.

"OHMYGOD." Magnus picked up his cat and then ran to the living room, sheer panic filling his body like white fire. Sure enough, his fear was confirmed. The remainder of his facial mask had been licked clean by his beloved cat, which he dropped onto the couch and began shaking his finger at him, "Chairman! It's going to be all your fault when I look like crap at Isabelle's Christmas party!"

"Meow." The cat mewled, seeming quite bored.

Magnus sighed and sank down on the couch, "You're right. It's not for a little over three months, and if my skin has stayed flawless for over eight hundred years, a few months shouldn't be a problem."

Chairman crawled into his lap and snuggled under his sweater, purring as Magnus scratched between his ears, "You're so much better at cuddling than Alexander."

Chairman meowed loudly, as if agreeing with his owner.

"But don't tell him I said that."

_**...**_

"It's going to be small, Jordan." Maia said seriously over breakfast. They were just conversing casually at Java Jones with coffee and muffins because neither of them had the deisre to cook anything. Plus, the fresh, autumn breeze felt nice against their cheeks.

Jordan smiled at her, "What if I want to invite 200 people?"

Maia scoffed, "Well, you're going to have to think of a way to dwindle that number down to 20, because we are not having over 150 guests at our wedding."

"Why not?"

"I want it to be small." She said plainly.

Jordan feigned a hurt expression, "But what about what I want?"

Maia laughed, her eyes brightening and cheeks becoming rosier with each passing second, "You can do everything else."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

Jordan rolled his eyes, but was still smiling warmly at her. "That's what I thought."

_**...**_

"He's going to be that tiny when he's born?" Kaden asked, gazing at the tiny onesie his mother was folding.

"If we're lucky." Simon muttered.

Izzy frowned at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "I'm just saying, both Layla and Kaden were premature. Hopefully, this baby won't be."

Layla looked up from her drawing and began waving it around in the air like a madman, "I drew us! I drew us!" She crawled into Simon's lap and Kaden and Izzy crowded around to see what she had drawn, "This is Mommy, Daddy, Kaden, Me, and the new baby." Layla pointed at her barely recognizable stick figures, then up at a cloud with a head peeking out of the clouds that seemed to be wearing angel wings, "This is Ava. She's watching us and keeping us safe."

Isabelle reached over to tuck a stray lock of dark hair behind her daughter's ear, "I love it, Layla. Now, how about we think of a name for your brother. Your daddy and I already have some, but we want to run them by you two first. Okay?"

The twins both nodded together.

"We like the name Liam for his first name, and then Gabriel-"

"Will...iam..." Simon narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

Izzy gaped, "Did you just-What?"

"I thought we decided on Liam William?"

"Simon, that was a joke. It was a _joke_. Were you drunk last night?" She laughed. "And Liam is a shorter version of William, so why would we name our child that?"

He shook his head, chuckling a bit as well, "What I do know is that I was very much awake and sober, actually."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Anyway," she turned back to the twins, "Your brother is going to be Liam Gabriel Lightwood...or Lewis. Probably Lightwood."

"I wanna be a Lightwood!" Layla exclaimed.

"You can be one when you become a shadowhunter." Izzy poked Layla's cheek, which made her squeal and giggle.

"When can I be a shadowhunter?" Kaden asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Simon smiled at his son, "Whenever you're ready."

"I am ready!" Both the toddlers yelled at the same time.

Isabelle and Simon laughed, "Okay, well, I'll take you to the Institute a little bit later so that you can train. But you won't get your marks or do actual hard stuff until you're twelve, okay?" Izzy watched her daughter especially, her heart breaking a little bit as excitement filled the younger girl's eyes. She knew there were no promises because of her vampirism, but she just wanted her little girl to be happy with at least a small feel of the shadow world..

Kaden shifted in Izzy's lap, trying to find a more comfortable spot around her enlarged stomach, "Mommy, you're really hurting me."

"I'm sure Daddy is much more comfortable than me." Izzy gently pushed him towards Simon, who pulled his son into his lap, tickling him just to earn a warm laugh. Isabelle turned back to Layla, who was staring intently at her drawing, "What are you doing, Lay?"

Layla looked up at her, eyes watery and sad, "Can what happened to Ava happen to Liam?"

Izzy shook her head, not even wanting to think about the terrifying possibilities herself, "No. No, Layla, I promise you, Liam is going to be born healthy and happy."

At this, Layla perked up, "Happy to see me?"

"Definitely."

Before anything else could be said, the loud ringing of Isabelle's phone went off throughout the entire living room, startling everyone.

"Hello, Alec?" She said after picking up.

"Izzy!" He sounded out of breath, "I'm coming to get Kaden right now!"

"What? Why?!"

"I have a surprise for him! It involves sharp objects and targets, but I promise you, it's super safe for a three year old." He said, obviously trying to persuade her.

"Sharp objects around a three year old..." Izzy said sarcastically, quite doubtful at first, but gave in soon after. "Alright, but bring him home with a single scratch and you'll be dead before you can say you're sorry. Also, make sure he drinks lots of water!"

_**.**_

"Kaden, go get dressed. Uncle Alec is taking you somewhere special." She instructed the little boy, who was still getting over the extreme tickles his father was causing him. "Now." Izzy said, more sternly that time.

Layla pouted after her older brother, "What about me, Mama? Do I get a surprise?"

Izzy reached into her mind to find something quick and easy that would please the already upset three year old, "Yes! You should go get dressed, too because Daddy and I are taking you to get your ears pierced!"

"What?!" Simon gasped, "Isabelle, those needles are not going anywhere near my baby-"

She rolled her eyes, "She'll barely feel a thing. You're tough, right, Layla?"

She nodded, and reached up to touch one of the sparkly snowflakes dangling from Izzy's ear. "Do I get to wear earrings like yours?"

"Of course you do."

**...**

Alec could already tell that Kaden was going to be an amazing archer. He was following everything his uncle told him to do, and his poise and strength was amazing for a three year old. Now, they were just working on getting him to release the arrow properly in order to hit the target.

"Just pull the arrow back, Kade and then let it fly." Those were Alec's exact words after nearly two hours of trying before the arrow went sailing through the air, without his help steadying Kaden at all. It hit the target at an odd angle and then a loud cracking noise filled their ears as the arrow snapped in half.

"Holy shi...nitzle...!" Alec nearly cursed, surprise covering his relief at being able to censor himself. "Kaden! That was freaking amazing!"

Kaden laughed and gently tossed the miniature bow he had been using onto the mats they were standing on in the Institute. Pride made his face shine radiantly as Alec threw his arms around him in an impossibly tight hug.

"I'm just like you, Uncle Alec." He beamed.

The older shadowhunter was grinning from ear to ear when he pulled away, "You broke the arrow, bud. That's strength, right there." Alec said, pointing at the ragged pieces. "Now you can go home and tell everyone you destroyed your training today. Literally."

Kaden's smile slipped off of his face as he thought about returning home to his sister, who would surely be upset about missing out on such an opportunity. "What about Layla?"

Alec frowned sadly, "It's not too good to bring her into the Institute so often. She might get sick."

"Is it because she's not the same kind of person as me?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

A stifling silence suffocated them both for a short moment until Alec spoke again, "Enough depressing talk. Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate."

_**...**_

"Isabelle, she is going to freak out." Simon grumbled as they walked into the jewelry store in the nearest mall. After nearly an hour of shopping just to pass the time, they finally made their appointment for Layla's ear piercing.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Have a little faith." She looked down at Layla, who was letting go of her mom's hand so that she could roam around the store and look at all the pretty, not to mention expensive, jewelry.

"Layla, please don't touch anything." Simon called after her. He turned back to Izzy, who was looking at a pair of golden studs-"Oh, hell no." Simon snapped halfheartedly, "No, no, no. You have spent enough money on the party." He grabbed her shoulders and began steering her away from the eye candy, "We came here for one reason only-"

"Hello!" A tall woman who looked to be in her early twenties stepped in front of them, grinning from ear to ear. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a very cropped tank top and leather miniskirt that matched with her high heeled leather boots. For the first time in forever, Isabelle felt out dressed. And for the first time in forever, she felt jealous. Simon was certainly looking at the lady, eyes wide and in awe.

"My name is Lainey! How many I help you?" Lainey chirped, her voice a lot higher than her tough appearance had them anticipating.

Simon broke into a huge smile, letting go of Izzy to reach his hand out for Lainey, "I'm Simon, and-"

"Nobody cares!" Isabelle shouted, startling other customers. She glared at Lainey, who looked a bit frightened, "We are here to get our daughter's ears pierced. So, can we do that now? Or are you too busy being a whore who fucks-"

Simon covered her mouth with his hand, blushing a bit as embarrassment flushed through him. "Don't listen to her; the pregnancy has really taken over her mind this time around."

Izzy smacked his hand away, starting to get very annoyed with him being so smitten with this random chick. "Will you just pierce my daughter's goddamn ears?"

Lainey laughed nervously, the tips of her perfect little ears turning pink. "Of course. Right this way."

_**...**_

"Okay, so I advise that since she's so young, she should sit with either Mommy or Daddy." Lainey looked away from the tools she would be using and nodded at Layla. "Do you want to sit with your Mommy or your Daddy, little one?"

Izzy immediately looked at Simon, expecting her daughter to pick him like she did for everything. He smiled at Layla and was just reaching his hands out for her, when surprisingly, the little girl ran straight for her mom.

"Mama!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Isabelle's legs.

Izzy thought she could actually cry with happiness. Layla actually picked her over Simon. "Wow," she said, picking her up and then sitting down in the chair in front of Lainey, "who is this little girl and what has she done with my Layla?"

Layla giggled nervously, but watched Lainey with anxious eyes as she prepared the earrings they had picked out, and the needles, "Okay, are we ready?"

Izzy nodded, all the while trying to get Layla to sit still. "You're only going to feel a little pinch, I promise. Then, you'll look like a princess with your brand new earrings."

"I'm scared." Layla whimpered.

"Layla, come on." Simon said, smiling comfortingly at her. "It'll take two seconds."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he only rolled his eyes in response.

"Okay, Layla, I need you to be very still," Lainey had one piercing gun in her hand, posed to puncture the mark already on Layla's right ear. "Because otherwise it'll be crooked." She leaned down and pressed the thing to Layla's ear, "Ready? One...two...three!"

It happened so fast, it was like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry...but she did decided to cry before Lainey could pierce her other ear. "No! I don't want the other one!" Layla cried, trying to press herself as close to her mother as possible.

Izzy squeezed her hand, "It's okay, Lay. One more and then you're done."

Simon felt a swell of sympathy course through him as he watched his daughter cry. It was obviously only a temporary pain, but at the moment, it was too much for her.

"We're going to do the next one, Layla. Whenever you're ready."

_**...**_

"Layla, how does it feel?" Simon asked as he carried her out of the store with newly pierced ears. She had tiny diamonds in them now, and it only added an extra twinkle to her already sparkling smile. Layla, however was not smiling now, as her eyes were red from crying during the piercing. Isabelle would never get over how she chose to sit on her lap over Simon's with it was happening because Simon had always been her go-to parent. She was able to soothe her for a couple of minutes, but when she asked for Simon, Izzy had to cave because the cries of pain were breaking her heart. Luckily for Simon, though, she was no longer upset with his obvious attraction to young Lainey-"You know, that Lainey girl was really nice and-"

"Pretty?" Izzy finished for him, her voice harsh. "Yeah, she was, wasn't she? Mention that bitch again and I will break you." She snapped.

Layla perked up in Simon's arms as he chuckled softly, "Mommy, what's a bitch?" She asked.

Isabelle took her from Simon and gently kissed the side of her head, "A kind of person you should stay away from. Also, don't ever say that word, baby. Otherwise, you'll be in big trouble."

Simon came into stride with them easily, even though Izzy clearly wanted to get away from him. "Iz, you know I wasn't attracted to her. I was just pushing your buttons."

She stopped and looked at him with her eyes narrowed and disbelief pulling her lips into a frown. "Simon, I sincerely hope that you have learned since day one, pushing Isabelle Lightwood's buttons is never a good idea."

Simon rolled his eyes, but still smiled, "Okay, okay. Izzy, I'm sorry."

No response.

"Isabelle," he said sternly. She finally looked at him as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

Izzy smiled up at him, and was leaning in to kiss him back when her phone started vibrating in her pocket, "Could you get that for me?" She asked politely.

Simon handed her the phone and watched as she adjusted Layla in her arms so that talking to the caller would be easier, "Magnus! What's wrong?" Her expression went from excitement to horror in a mere split second and then her face paled and her body started to shake. "Yeah, thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Simon."

As soon as she hung up, Isabelle turned to Simon, who was starting to become panicked, and said, "We need to get Kaden and then go see Magnus right now."

_**...**_

**I didn't name the baby Noah (even though I REALLY wanted to) because there are already so many Noahs and someone else has named a sizzy baby Noah, and it just didn't feel right to me...unfortunately...**

**sorry if this one was kind of boring, or if the slight cliffhanger ticked you off a bit :)**

**hopefully it won't happen again, but no promises.**

**-H.**


	15. Darkness in an Indefinite Period of Time

_**"**__**Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift." **_

_**― **__**Mary Oliver**_

_**...**_

"Chocolate or Strawberry?" Alec asked as he reached for ice cream in the large fridge in the Institute's kitchen.  
Kaden was sitting on a high stool at the counter, his legs dangling off of the floor. "Vanilla!"  
Alec laughed, pulling out the carton of strawberry ice cream. "Sorry, Kade, but we don't have any vanilla." He got out two bowls and two spoons, then began scooping out some of the ice dessert. "Strawberry is probably healthier than chocolate."  
"It's all unhealthy, Alec." Isabelle said upon barging into the kitchen, startling Kaden and Alec. Her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running around, and her hair was beginning to fall out of it's once neat ponytail.  
"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Alec asked, shoving the scoop into the ice cream,  
"I need Kaden right now."  
He arched his eyebrows at her, "You know, you could have just called me and I would have brought him back-"  
"No, it was last minute, but Magnus needs to do something with all of us." She shook her head, "Not you, but Simon and me and the twins."  
Alec nodded, "Is he going to take your immortality?"  
"How do you know?" Izzy backed away from Kaden, looking suspiciously at her brother.  
"He's my husband; he can't keep everything from me."  
She sighed, "Okay, well I need to take him right now, but thank you for watching him for the last couple of hours-"  
Kaden spoke up around a mouthful of ice cream, "Uncle Alec taught me how to kill someone!"  
Isabelle's eyes widened in horror, "Alexander-"  
Alec raised his hands up in defense, "I taught him how to shoot an arrow, that's it. I promise. But..." He smirked, "Kaden was amazing. I mean, have you ever heard of a three year old archer?"  
Izzy managed a smile even through her stress and anxiety, "Well, Kaden, you can tell me all about it in the car."  
_**...**_  
Magnus's grave expression was dark enough to bring everyone else's moods down the second they walked into the room.  
Layla had already been upset over getting her ears stabbed twice, Kaden was sour over having to leave without ice cream, Simon was upset because Layla was upset, and Isabelle was just tired, as usual because if all the hormones raging through her body.  
The warlock made them sit down in the living room before he even began to explain the whole situation. Layla took to her father for comfort, sucking on her thumb tiredly, which was something she hadn't had a habit of since she was an infant. Kaden sat pretty relaxed next to his mother, although he was still fuming a little bit.  
Magnus tapped the tips of his fingers together for a short moment, and then checked his phone as if he was waiting for something to happen, "I thought I would wait for Alexander."  
Isabelle was subconsciously fingering Kaden's hair, pulling it out of his eyes and letting it fall through her fingers as she replied to Magnus, "Alec is not coming. He specifically told me that he was going to stay at the Institute for a while longer."  
Something passed over Magnus's cat eyes; sadness, regret, Izzy couldn't read the emotions, but she knew they weren't good ones. "Okay, well, I guess we should just get started, then."  
The more and more detail he went into, the more and more anxious she became. "Alec found out that the only way to successfully perform the spell on Layla without, you know..consequences is that she needs to be fully relaxed. Her brain, her muscles, everything." His eyes flickered over to the young vampire, who had perked up at the sound of her name. "I figured that in order to do that, she should be unconscious. Completely unconscious. Like, an induced coma-"  
"Daddy, what's a coma?" Layla asked curiously.  
Simon frowned across the room at his wife, who was trying hard to avoid his gaze. "It's a kind of like a deep, deep sleep."  
"Do you wake up from it?"  
He shrugged, "Sometimes-"  
"Simon!" Izzy snapped. Her eyes pierced his now, trying to scold him through her looks.  
Magnus seemed to sense the tension between the two; he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, "I would like to speak with Layla alone."  
Isabelle looked extremely hesitant, but she took Kaden's hand anyway and led him out of the room, not thinking to wait for Simon. He was too busy trying to pry Layla off of him by telling her it would be okay. "I'm going to be right outside the door. I promise."  
She let go of him when he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lay."  
"I love you too, Daddy."  
_**...**_  
"Layla, I know you're only three years old...but I think that you are a very smart girl, and that you can know what you really want." Magnus began, "So, do you want to live forever?"  
"Will Mommy, Daddy and Kaden live with me?" She asked hopefully, looking smaller than ever, curled up against the couch cushions.  
He shook his head sadly, "No. No, unfortunately they will die before you."  
Layla's eyes filled with tears as the thought of living without the ones she loved most came across her mind, "That's not fair though! I don't want to live without Mama!"  
"I know, Lay, but that's why I'm asking; you don't have to live without them if you let me put you to sleep." Magnus promised, his eyes pained, although still quite warm and persuasive.  
Layla nodded, not even trying to stop the tears that fell from her eyes, "Yes. Yes, I want to go to sleep."  
"Okay, come here." She went into his arms and he pressed her head against his chest, taking deep breaths and kissing her hair. "I promise, as long as you _want_ to wake up, you will."  
_**...**_  
"I just need to make sure his heartbeat is strong." Magnus said while he placed his hands on Isabelle's stomach and seemed to be concentrating hard as his hands began to glow blue.  
"Are you absolutely positive it's safe for Liam?" She asked, slightly concerned. She already knew the answer, but she just wanted to be absolutely convinced.  
"I am positive." He said, backing away from her, "But if you want, I will do an ultrasound later. To check up on him."  
Izzy bit her lip as she nodded, looking over at Layla, who hadn't left the comfort of her father's arms since she finished talking with her uncle. "So are we starting now?"  
Magnus nodded, "I just have to finish setting a few things up for the process, but if you could get Layla calm while I do stuff, then that would be great." He touched her shoulder lightly and smiled in a way that brought immense comfort to her, "The sooner the better."  
_**...**_  
Magnus had Layla pick one person that she wanted with her in the room. It was inevitable that she would pick Simon because she favored him, but also because the warlock had mentioned that the magic he would be using on her could harm any non-vampires.  
Simon sat by her side as she laid on the couch, looking surprisingly comfortable. He had her tiny hand in his large ones and whenever she glanced up nervously at him, he would bend down and kiss the back of her hand.  
"Daddy, will you please tell Mommy to not have Liam before I wake up?" Layla asked, voice shaking.  
Simon smiled warmly, taking one of his hands away from hers to stroke her hair. "I promise you will wake up before Liam is born."  
"Are you going to be here when I wake up?"  
He could tell that she was about to start crying, but as far as he was concerned, he wasn't about to stop her. After all, who was he to suppress her emotions. "Baby, I will be right here, holding your hand."  
There was a soft creak as the door opened and Isabelle stepped in. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes laden with exhaust and anxiety. "Hey..." She whispered softly, not wanting to kill the peaceful vibes.  
Simon looked up from his daughter, but still slouched over her. "Magnus said-"  
"I have to, Si." Izzy said sternly, her voice cracking. "I can't just sit out there while my little girl..."  
Magnus walked back into the room at that exact moment and was rubbing some kind of white cream between his blue, sparking hands. "Are we ready?"  
Layla took a deep breath and then sat up, holding one of her hands out for Izzy. "Mama, tell Liam to wait for me." She looked at Simon, who's eyes were starting to water at this form of goodbye. "Daddy, don't let Mommy have Liam here before I wake up."  
Simon wiped at his eyes with his free hand and leaned down to kiss her nose, "I love you so much."  
Isabelle smiled adoringly at her daughter and reached over to brush a few locks of dark hair out of her eyes. It was so much like her own, she found herself running her fingers through the strands just as much as she touched her own hair. "Layla, you're my only little girl. And you're always going to be my only little girl, so I get to love you in a more special way than Kaden."  
Although Layla looked extremely exhausted due to the potion Magnus had already given her, she still got the energy to lean over and kiss both of her parents. "How long am I going to sleep?"  
Both the parents looked at Magnus for an answer, "At the very least, three days. At the very most, one month-Oh!" He looked at Isabelle with excitement gleaming in his golden orbs, "You're starting your third trimester in ten days!"  
She smiled weakly, "Yeah..."  
"Are you going to have a shower or anything?"  
Izzy frowned, shaking her head. "No. I think the Christmas party can be his welcome party, too."  
Magnus grinned wildly, "Remind me to get you cake. You've been having cravings for cake, right?"  
"Never mind that, I just want December 18th to come so that Liam can be out of my body. Honestly, he's not even three pounds and I feel like I am carrying a whale with me everywhere I go."  
He shrugged, "It would be easier on you if you gain more weight-"  
"Bullshit." Izzy laughed, "But fine, get me a cake and some peanut butter and I will eat the whole thing."  
Simon covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, but it came out anyway, "And then you're going to throw it all up."  
"Simon, when I get what I want to eat, it stays down."  
"Shhh..." He held his hand up and everyone looked to find that Layla had gone completely unconscious. "She's sleeping."  
"You can make as much noise as you want and she won't wake up because it's a coma, not a nap." Magnus said sharply, brushing them out of the way. "Isabelle, you need to get out of here. I don't doubt that you'll be fine, but if you stay, Liam will most definitely be affected. I need to do the spell now before she has to be hooked up to an IV."  
Isabelle turned to her husband, who could barely take his eyes off of her. She leaned in to place a long, lingering kiss on his lips, that he didn't return. But Izzy couldn't blame him. It was his princess who could be lying on her own deathbed.  
"She's going to be fine, Si. I promise you."  
This time he did look at her, but only for a brief moment. "I hope so."  
_**...**_  
"Daddy and Layla are getting a spell done to them." Isabelle told Kaden when she made her way back into the living room, where he had been staying.  
"When do me and you get the spell?"  
She sat down beside him and was barely able to muster up a smile through all of her nervousness, "As soon as they're done."  
"I'm scared." Kaden wasn't looking at her, which normally meant that he was pretty uncomfortable. "Is it going to hurt?"  
Izzy scooted next to him so that she could pull him into her lap and kiss him. "It's not going to hurt," she paused as Liam started kicking her lower abdomen, which was where Kaden was currently seated. "But if you do feel pain, you can just tell me and I will kiss it away and hold your hand."  
"I think Liam wants to come out." Kaden laughed as he felt the kicking against his back. He turned around and placed his hands on Izzy's stomach, giggling when Liam kicked some more. "When do I get to hold him?"  
Isabelle leaned back against couch cushions, breathing out heavily. "December."  
Kaden pouted disappointedly, but before Isabelle could respond with any calming words, her phone went off in her pocket. To her surprise, it was Simon's mom. But why in the world would Elaine be calling her? So she handed the phone to Kaden, "It's Grandma. Why don't you talk to her?"  
He took the phone, then hit the answer button and raised it to his ear, "Gramma!"  
"Kaden!" Although Elaine's voice sounded happy, Isabelle could still hear the confusion mixed into it. "What have you been up to?"  
"Layla and Daddy are doing magic with Uncle Magnus!" He responded cheerfully. Izzy noticed that Kaden had always been intimidated by _her_ mom, just as she always had been as a little girl, but with _Simon's_ mom, it was like he was talking to his best friend.  
"Really? That's so cool! What are you and Mommy doing?"  
He looked at Isabelle, slightly confused. She rolled her eyes and gently took the phone from him, sighing as she answered her mother in law. "We're doing family stuff."  
"Oh, Isabelle! How are you?" Elaine gasped, "We haven't talked in over a week!"  
"I know, because shit happened." Isabelle was too tired to worry about censoring herself in front of her child. It really didn't matter anyway.  
"Honey, I know. I'm so sorry for everything..."  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."  
A pause.  
"So how is everything going with the baby?"  
Isabelle started smiling at the mention of her baby. Kaden seemed to know, too because he bent down and kissed her stomach, then felt for more movement. "Things are going pretty well. Simon and I have thought of a name-"  
"Tell me now. Right now!" Elaine exclaimed, nearly squealing with excitement.  
Izzy laughed, feeling more energized already. "Liam. Liam Gabriel Lightwood."  
"Aww. I can already see how adorable he is going to be. That reminds me...I made you a cake and now that I know Liam's name, I can put him on the cake!"  
Izzy frowned, "Why did you make a cake?"  
"Because you're having a baby! My fourth grandchild."  
"You never made Kaden or Layla a cake..." Izzy teased.  
Elaine sighed, "I know, I started at Leo. Besides, I didn't know about the twins until they were three days old."  
"So, why did you call?" Izzy asked as politely as possible.  
"I wanted to apologize for my dramatic exit last week. Also, I wanted to see if you could come visit some time. I miss my grandchildren."  
Izzy smiled tightly at the thought of going to see her mother in law so soon after the little quarrel, "I'm sure they miss their grandma, too-"  
"Isabelle..." A soft whisper came to her ear and she looked over to see Magnus poking his head out of the door to the guest bedroom.  
"Elaine, I'm sorry, I've got to go." She didn't even wait for the older Lady to answer before she handed her phone to Kaden and pushed herself off of the couch with a bit of a struggle. "Are they okay?" Izzy was trying to peer around Magnus to see into the room behind him, but he was so much taller than her that he completely blocked her view.  
"Simon passed out-"  
"What?!" She shrieked, surprising herself with the volume of her own voice.  
Magnus held his hands up, chuckling slightly. "I promise, it was expected. The spell I used on him and Layla was extremely strong, so I knew he would at the very least be exhausted by the end."  
Izzy felt a small wave of relief pass over her, but she was still worried about her daughter, "What about Layla?"  
"Layla is stable. The only way I could really check to see if it worked was by looking at her teeth...and there were no fangs. So, we'll just need to wait for her to wake up before we know for sure."  
She nodded, "I guess we're doing the waiting game now...can I see them?"  
He nodded, then back up so that she could come in. The second she saw her husband and her daughter lying still on the bed, side by side, she broke down in tears. It looked to her like Simon wasn't breathing, but when Isabelle placed her hand on his neck, there was a faint pulse that hasn't been there when he was a vampire. Layla's chest was rising and falling deeply, like she was sleeping; which she was.  
"Magnus, he's not breathing. Why isn't he breathing?" Izzy panicked, her breaths hitching in her throat.  
The warlock came up behind her and placed his hand on Simon's neck, "The spell is still working now. But if his heart starts beating before he starts breathing..."  
Izzy wiped under her eyes, trying not to smudge her makeup. "Is there anything you can do?"  
Magnus shook his head, his eyes clouding over with an unmistakable darkness.  
At this, she bent down and pressed her lips to Simon's jaw, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his neck. All the places that she knew he loved the most. "Simon..." The tears blurred everything. She was crying so hard, she could barely even hear his first gasp of air when he took it. It was when he started saying her name between strangled coughs that she looked up to see him in a sitting position.  
"Isabelle!" Simon nearly yelled when he saw her, "Oh my God, I had the craziest dream! I think I was stuck at the bottom of a lake or a pool of something, and I thought I was fine because I'm a vampire and I don't need to breathe. But my lungs were on fire and I started seeing stars, so I swam to the top and as soon as I broke the surface, I took the biggest breath ever. _Like I hadn't breathed in years_." He looked at her with shiny eyes as she scooted even closer to him and placed a shaking hand on his cheek.  
"That's because you haven't breathed in years." Her entire face lit up with surprise and absolute joy when she felt the real heat radiating off of skin, "You're warm! You're so warm!" She pulled him in for a kiss that was meant to be a short peck, but the second his new-feeling, warm lips touched hers, she deepened it, not wanting the moment to end. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and as she pressed even closer to him, she could feel his own heart against her. "By the Angel..." She breathed into his hair as he kissed her neck. Her hands traveled to his chest just to feel his brand new heartbeat, and she smiled, knowing that this was something he had wanted for a long time.  
"Iz..." Simon gasped, "I can't smell you anymore. I mean, your blood. I can't smell it anymore."  
Isabelle pulled away to look at him curiously, "That's a good thing, right? That means the spell worked."  
"Yeah." He pulled her on top of him and crashed his mouth back onto hers, tangling his fingers in her hair when her lips parted over his. Everything suddenly became all sweet and dark, both of them momentarily forgetting anyone else was in the room.  
"Simon..." Isabelle sighed, her mouth still locked on his, not wanting to stop.  
"Yeah?" Simon whispered back feverishly.  
"Magnus is still here."  
They finally pulled away from each other when the warlock cleared his throat, "I mean, I was about to leave, it's just that you guys didn't seem to mind me watching. You just kept going-"  
Isabelle got off of her husband and then crawled over to the other side of the bed where Layla was sleeping. "Why can't she just wake up now? If the spell is already complete..." She stroked Layla's cheeks, which were pale, yet still warm with life.  
Magnus shrugged then tiredly ran his hands through his spiked hair, sending a spray of golden glitter across the bedspread. "It's a matter of how fast she can realize that's the 'dreamworld' she's in right now isn't real. And if she wants to come back, she will. If not..."  
Simon frowned, "But aren't 'dreamworlds' supposed to be your dream? Why would anyone want to leave-"  
"Sure, that's kind of the point. But sometimes, the world can be turned into something sinister and hellish. That's what would make anyone want to leave it." Magnus took a short pause before continuing, "I actually gave her the weakest spell I could, and apart from all of her biggest wishes coming true in the world she's in right now, it probably consists of at least one of her greatest fears in order to scare her off." He looked at the parents expectantly, "Do either of you know what that fear could be?"  
Simon looked at Isabelle, who nodded and then turned back to Magnus once more. "I'm guessing it might have something to do with us not loving her. She's pretty sensitive with the idea that I favor Kaden..."  
"You do favor Kaden; it's pretty clear to everyone." Magnus laughed, "But I assume that's merely because he likes you more than Simon. And it's probably the same for Layla and Simon."  
"Whatever, Magnus." Izzy waved him off, only half taken with his jokes. "You're so extra."  
He smiled for a little bit and then pulled a straight face again when he thought about the rest of the reason they were all there now, "Isabelle, do you maybe want me to get Kaden so that we can finish up?" Magnus said at the door.  
She nodded, but kissed Layla before she got off of the bed with a little bit of Simon's help. "Ow!" Izzy gasped, pressing a hand to her stomach.  
Simon stopped, panic immediately filling his system. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, he's...I'm fine." She smiled weakly at him, "Go get Kaden with Magnus."  
_**...**_  
"So, because you two aren't vampires, you most likely won't feel like you're going to lose consciousness." Magnus came up to Izzy, holding her stele in his hands. "But if you're really tired right now, I recommend a strength rune."  
She took the stele from him, feeling immediate comfort as soon as the familiarity of her favorite stele smoothed into her hands. The burn of the rune was enough to calm the rest of her nerves, which had been on fire ever since she first stepped into the room." "Thanks, but are you positive Simon can't-"  
"Be in the room?" Magnus interrupted, shaking his head. "He passed out the second he got on the couch. Poor man is exhausted. You're working your man too hard, Iz."  
They had already been at Magnus's apartment for almost two hours, but it felt like 20 to everyone, and all they wanted to do was sleep. Liam hadn't been moving as much, so Izzy assumed that he was way ahead of everybody on terms of sleep.  
"Baby is already sleeping, that's good." Magnus said as he rubbed his sparking hands together.  
Kaden had been leaning on Izzy's side, with his eyes closed, but as soon as Magnus pressed his hands to his forehead, the younger boy's breathing became deeper as he fell into a deep sleep. She helped him lean back onto the bed next to his sister, cringing when Layla didn't move even when Kaden's hand knocked into her arm. She had always been quite the light sleeper, so the fact that she didn't even twitch a muscle made the situation so much more real.  
"You might feel a slight pain at the base of you neck and you spine." Magnus said, now moving on to work his magic on Isabelle. "If you feel any discomfort where Liam is, tell me because that's not healthy."  
"Okay." Isabelle took a deep breath in, seriously wishing that her husband was there to comfort her. Even though she had always been deemed as tough, it was because she had so much support behind her. Now, without the most important person in her life, she felt extremely lonely, although both of her children and one of her best friends was in the room with her.  
Magnus repeated what he did to Kaden on Isabelle and it wasn't long before she felt a sharp pain in her lower back that spread all the way up her spine and through her head. Despite the strength rune, she felt all of her energy drained from her body, and before she could even tell Magnus to stop, the feeling split into darkness and she was consumed into an endless, black pit.  
_**...**_

**I'm sorry! I promise I will stop with the cliffhangers soon and also add more of the other couples. I just felt that this chapter was already long enough without them, so it's just sizzy...**

**ANYWAY**

**thanks so much for reading! reviews are encouraing, so leave me a review and I will love you forever and most likely update SOON!**

**xxx**

**H.**


	16. So Desperately Unrehearsed

**"****People don't want their lives fixed. Nobody wants their problems solved. Their dramas. their distractions. Their stories resolved. Their messes cleaned up. Because what would they have left? Just the big scary unknown."**

**― ****Chuck Palahniuk**

_**...**_

Isabelle knew there was something wrong even before she woke up. There was a dull ache in her stomach and she felt like she was lying on a patch of wet grass. Warm, wet grass. That was strange. Why was it warm? Wet grass was usually not warm...as she shifted, she realized what she was lying on wasn't grass, but a mattress and sheets, and the wetness was becoming stickier and warmer as Isabelle became more and more awake.

"Isabelle. Izzy, you've gotta wake up." Magnus's voice shook her into consciousness and her eyes fluttered open to see Simon's familiar deep, brown ones.

"Thank God." He muttered as he helped her sit up. "How are you feeling?"

Izzy shook her head, feeling refreshed, but also...weird. Like there was something wrong-

"The spell caused Liam a bit of distress, but don't worry-"

Izzy felt her heart drop to her stomach, "What?" Surely she hadn't heard correctly. But when Isabelle pulled back the sheets, her worst fear was confirmed when she saw the growing spot of blood she was lying in. "Magnus!"

The warlock came over and held her wrists, searching deep into her eyes for a way to calm her. "Isabelle, listen. Liam is totally fine. His heart rate dropped a little bit when the placenta became slightly-"

"_Abrupted?!_" Izzy guessed, actually knowing what the answer would be. She covered her face with her hands, brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "Okay. I'm fine as long as he is."

Simon climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers back to examine the situation, "Umm, Magnus there's a lot of blood."

Magnus straightened up, his expression darkening. "Isabelle you passed out about four hours ago-"

"Where's Kaden?" She jolted out of her panic for Liam as a new fear for her older son took over, "Magnus, where-"

"Alec took him home a while ago." He breathed in deeply, "Are you still bleeding?"

Izzy shifted a little bit on the bed, "Yes. A lot, like Simon said."

Magnus sighed shakily, "Alright, well right now, all I can do is give you something for any cramps and then we'll just have to wait for the bleeding to stop. If it doesn't, I might have to get Liam out before anything happens to him."

_**...**_

For some reason, Maia could not wait to be tied with Jordan. They had had many bumps in their relationship, but she felt that making everything set in stone would knot off the untied strings they still had.

"What are you thinking about?" Jordan's voice startled her a bit, and she looked up from her ring to see him standing in the bathroom doorway. A towel was wrapped around his waist, leaving his chest bare, and his hair was damp, yet still shining with some droplets of shower water.

Oh how Maia loved when he came into the bedroom directly after showering. She stood up and went to wrap her arms around him, shuddering when he slipped his hands under her shirt. "You know, I can't wait for our trip to Florida." She breathed in deeply as his hands traveled back down to her waist, "It's going to be just you and me...and the beaches and the sun-"

Jordan laughed, "The hot, hot sun. It's so hot there!"

Maia nodded her agreement, "It's ridiculous, right?"

"It will be ridiculous when you're there. You know..." He smirked, "Because you're so _hot_."

Maia dropped her head onto his shoulder and laughed hard against his neck, "I love you so much."

Jordan kissed the top of her head, smiling to himself about how lucky he already felt just to be with Maia every day.

_**...**_

"Isabelle, you need to push harder."

"I'm trying!" She groaned, "It won't go in any further!"

Simon put down the piece he was holding and scooted next to his wife in order to see what she must have been doing wrong. "Izzy, that's the wrong piece!" He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and shoved the stuff into Simon's hands, "You bought this crib, you build it." Izzy put her hands on her stomach and leaned away from the half built piece of furniture, smiling at the look of frustration on her husband's face. "You're working me too hard."

He grinned and held up the mobile she had been trying to put together, "You literally could not figure out that all this needed was batteries?"

"That's what I was trying to do-"

"But for some reason, you thought you needed a screwdriver for the Velcro battery pack-"

Izzy laughed, "I'm not good at following other people's directions." She grabbed onto his shoulders for extra support as she stood up, wobbling slightly.

Simon grabbed her wrist before she could walk away, holding her in place. "Be careful please. Magnus said to take it easy, remember? We're supposed to try and keep Liam in there for at least another month."

"He better stay in for another three months like he's supposed to." Isabelle said sharply, as if she were scolding their unborn child.

"Magnus said that's very unlikely because of the abruption." He let go of her hand and looked away from the crib and at her, "Do you need any help with whatever you are about to do?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I was going to go wake up Kaden from his nap-"

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"Yes, my back is killing me, but when is it not?"

He shrugged, "Don't be lifting anything or jumping or running-"

She held her hands up, exasperated with her husband's over protectiveness, "Or doing basically anything. I get it." Her eyes clouded over as she sat down and thought about what had come out of the mortality thing, "This is all my fault. I could be killing two of my children with one blow right now. I mean, Layla is only three years old. Why the hell did I ever think putting her in a coma would do any good to anyone? And Liam hasn't even been born, yet he might not make it-"

"_Isabelle!_" Simon shouted. He looked incredibly upset. His eyes were glowing with rage, but Izzy thought that glow might just be tears as well. His body was shaking and his hands clenching into fists by his sides. "Stop. You blame yourself for everything; that can't possibly be healthy."

"Nobody is healthy, Simon!" She shouted right back, "Layla is in a coma, Liam is going to-" Izzy grabbed her hair, the stress crawling through her body threatening to rip it all out. "I'm sorry, I just...I honestly feel ridiculously fucked right now."

Simon's expression softened, but he made no move to comfort her when she covered her face with her hands and leaned over so that her elbows were on her knees. "I know everything is happening all at once, Iz. But I promise you, everyone is going to be fine."

"I'm not going to say that I wish we didn't have Liam, because that's not true. I wish I hadn't agreed to do the damn party."

"Can't you cancel it?"

"I would, but everything is already paid for." She removed her hands from her face and looked down at him, frowning slightly. "I think we should talk."

He looked at her, eyebrows furrowing with concern. "We are talking."

"No..." Her eyes left his, uncertainty flashing within the dark orbs. "I mean, about us."

"What about us?"

"There's something off...with us." She said slowly, "Our relationship isn't the same."

Simon rubbed his hand over his hair, "It's because we put our kids first. My sexual desire for you hasn't lessened; I still think you're an incredibly, beautiful, strong person. But we're so busy with the twins, and now Liam. Things for us are never going to be like they were before we had kids. But we just need to accept that."

Isabelle smiled at this. Never had words sounded so comforting and good to her ears. She felt so much better hearing that from the person she loved. "Yeah. But after Liam is born, I am going to make you feel..." Isabelle leaned toward him, and kissed his earlobe before speaking again, "so good." She whispered seductively.

Simon tilted his head as her lips traveled down his neck, "Izzy, Liam _might_ not be here for another three months. That's a long time for me to be away from you."

Isabelle smiled against him, "It's been two weeks already, and you're doing fine."

_**...**_

Late that night, Simon was sitting up in bed with Isabelle laying stretched out against him. He kept absentmindedly stroking her waist and hip, sometimes earning a sigh from her, but it was when she started moaning in what he thought was her sleep, Simon looked away from what he was doing and down at her.

"Why did you stop?" She mumbled. Her eyes had only been closed to make things more intimate, he realized. Not because she had been sleeping.

"Izzy, you seemed to be enjoying yourself a lot more than what I was doing to you should have done." Simon said, removing his hand from her body.

"That's because I'm so sensitive this time around." Isabelle scowled and took his hand, placing it on her back. "Massage my back, will you?"

Simon smirked, "You know that's not a question; more of a demand." But he wanted her to be comfortable, so he moved over as she sat up and began kneading the spots that hurt the most, pausing whenever she winced loudly.

"I'm sure Magnus could give you something for your back pain, Iz." Simon murmured in her ear. His lips were brushing her neck, which made her shiver a little bit.

Izzy nodded, breathing in deeply at the feel of him on her skin. "I know. I mean, as Liam gets bigger, it's only going to hurt more." She ran her hands over her stomach, feeling for any movement. "Three more months."

"More than that." Simon argued, "Almost 16 weeks."

Izzy groaned, "I just want him out already."

Simon smirked, "Careful what you wish for."

There was a quiet creak as the bedroom door opened and they both sat up to see Kaden standing in the door way, his pajamas sticking to his body with sweat. His hair was messy, cheeks flushed as if he has been fighting something and eyes red with tears.

Isabelle and Simon both looked extremely concerned, for they thought that his odd nightmares had stopped months ago. But the sheer panic on his features and wild terror in his eyes told otherwise.

"Kaden, what happened?" Simon asked, getting off of the bed to go kneel by his son.

The little boy's eyes flickered to his father's and the moment he started speaking, the tears began as well. "I don't want to sleep by myself."

Simon's heart sank a little at his son's genuine fear, but he didn't want him to always be used to being coddled. It was important that he learned to be independent for when the time came. "Kaden-"

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

Simon shook his head, "You're going to be sleeping in your own room soon, so tonight will be good practice for you." He smiled warmly when more tears rolled down Kaden's face. "I promise you, whatever was in your dream wasn't real-"

"It was about Layla. And she was with Uncle Max. So maybe it can be true because-"

"Because what, Kade?" Simon asked sternly, rising to his feet. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're telling me-"

"Simon," He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Izzy standing behind him, "please stop yelling at him."

He glared at her for a second, then turned back to Kaden, eyes blazing. "Was your sister dead? In your dream, _was your sister dead?_"

Kaden nodded then ran to his mother, asking for her comfort if Simon wasn't going to give it to him.

Isabelle looked at her husband for help, because she obviously couldn't lift him anymore, but Simon was already on the other side of his room, punching numbers into his phone. She looked back down at Kaden and leaned down to give him an awkward hug, pressing a light kiss to his temple. "I'll take you downstairs for some warm milk, and then we're going to go see your sister, okay?" She was listening to Simon's angry, yet frantic talking into his phone, and she knew they weren't going to go back to bed at least until he went to see his little girl.

_**...**_

Magnus looked disturbed and slightly sleep deprived, but he was up and checking Layla's vitals just for her paranoid father. "She's fine. A little bit more active than when she was first put down a few hours ago, but that's a good sign that she could be waking up soon."

Kaden was sitting calmly next to her on the bed, and he kept running his hands through her hair, bending down to whisper secrets into her ear.

"Dreams are dreams." Magnus said tiredly, looking down at Kaden. "And obviously, Kaden can't see into the future or anything. So," He looked strictly at Simon, who was bent over Layla, touching her face and kissing her hands. "Simon, you need to calm down. I mean, look at how serene Isabelle is being."

He didn't return the warlock's gaze, instead frowned at his wife, who was standing at the four of the bed with her arms crossed. "She would be reacting differently if it were Kaden in place of Layla." Simon muttered.

Isabelle chose to ignore this comment, although admittedly, it did annoy her greatly. Her ponytail whipped across her back when she turned her head sharply to the side to talk to Magnus again. "Sorry for bothering you, but thank you for getting up in the middle of the night." She ground the last part out between her teeth, which made Magnus furrow his brows at her, "You okay?"

Izzy grabbed Kaden's hand and helped him off of the bed, "Yes. I'm going now, Simon, if you would like to join us-"

"Start the car; I'll be there in a few minutes."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. Only waved good bye to Magnus and then placed a swift kiss on Layla's forehead before heading out of the apartment.

_**...**_

"We're not fighting." Isabelle declared the moment Simon stepped out of the bathroom after freshening up for bed.

"What?" He mumbled, not seeming to really care that much, "Do we have any alcohol?"

Izzy grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from leaving the room. "Since when do you drink?"

He brushed her off, "Since my baby girl isn't running in our room to say 'I love you' or 'good night' anymore."

Izzy felt her own heart clench with despair at the amount of pain in his voice. She had never seen Simon so worked up over anything before, and as much as it freaked her out, she wanted to help him. That's what true love meant, right? Sticking together through everything?

"Si...Layla will be back in here, hugging you and kissing you before you know it." She brushed the hair out of his eyes and leaned in to press her lips to his, "You just need to have a little faith in her."

_**...**_

**well, I've got nothing to say but the next chapter should be up pretty soon because I basically already have it written.**

**so, yeah...expect more soon!**

**-H.**


End file.
